Satu
by fireflyangelmegumi-san
Summary: A Usagi/Gohan fic. Usagi leaves her home world and comes to the dbz dimension.
1. Satu

Allright well uh Hi, this is my first crossover fic so just let me remind you that the beginning is kinda dark. But hey, you know kids like me, watching rated R movies when they're ten (this isn't nearly as bad) so anyway, comments, flames, death threats, just review or something k? Enjoy ^_~

Gunshots fired, there noise ringing through Maniki's ears. She stopped what she was doing and strained her ears to hear the direction from which they came. She stopped a look of fear and pain crossed her already deadened eyes. Only one thought seemed to make it through to reality, 'Usagi.'

She dropped her bags of groceries she had managed to buy and ran with Godspeed in the direction of their house. 

It had been nearly four years since her mother's death. The Jimo forces murdered her, after she had refused to hand Maniki in to fight in the Altino wars. Maniki blamed herself, it was her fault she was born in that era and her fault she had turned fourteen only a few days before the incident.

The altino wars were between two of the most powerful forces in the world, the Jimo and the Stapo. It had started because an experimental nuclear submarine, which was sent by the Stapo to learn of the hazards of nuclear missiles, had accidentally exploded, taking out 40 million Jimo citizens. The Jimo of course blamed the Stapo for this and a colossal nuclear war had soon begun.

Since then nothing had been the same, males and females alike had been forced to battle for their greedy nations at an age so young as 14. Every city was in shackles and the Governors hoarded money from the citizens to pay for phony protection in underground shelters which they used only for themselves. Maniki was lucky to live in the middle of the country, no nuclear missiles had reached the yet, but that didn't stop the normal bombs from falling nearer and nearer. Each day brought news of the Stapo bombings falling closer and closer to there town. And each day brought fresh tears to Maniki's mother as she tried in anguish to hide hers fears from her two children. Maniki's father had departed for war immediately after her sister Usagi was born. 

Then one day a Jimo patrol searched the area for new recruits. The penalty for not going was immediate death, Maniki remembered it well…

**Flashback**

Usagi was crying louder than ever, but Maniki and her mother ignored her, an unopened envelope sat on the small half charred table, of their one room shack. The letter was causing an upstart, it bore the Jimo coat of arms, and apparently Maniki's mother knew what was in it because the moment it was given to her by one of the soldiers she had fainted. It was of course, carrying grief, she recognized it as an official letter carrying the note that all soldiers wrote to their families, which was only mailed when they ceased to live.

Her mother went in a severe case of shock over the next few days and Maniki could not help but feel that she was the cause of all of this and she kept mostly to caring for her little sister, the joy of her tragic life. Maniki usually hid in the town dump, the soldiers on recruiting duty rarely searched for people there. But today was different, no townsperson came to remind them and Maniki didn't leave until it was too late. A knock was heard on the door, this snapped her mother back to reality.

"Open up!" the soldiers snarled. "We have official orders to search this vicinity."

Karu, Maniki's mother shoved her daughter behind the door, knowing that she had to keep her safe. Most new recruits died the first month of battle. She wiped her unshed tears away and opened the door with shaking hands. "Yes?" she said in a very frightened tone.

"Maniki Sheehah, she here?" asked a soldier, pulling out a beer cork with his teeth.

"No sir, she left o'er an hour ago, gomen."

"Bull, you think that I am a baka woman?" he said shoving her roughly aside.

Maniki stood still in her hiding place gritting her teeth in anger.

The soldier started searching, he had found Maniki then Karu spoke. "Sir I am Maniki Sheeha, that is my daughter Karu, she is twelve."

Maniki glared at her mother in horror, at her condition there would be no survival those who were to weak to serve, were immediately killed.

The soldiers nodded and hauled her roughly off.

**End Flashback**

Maniki had not cried since them but now she could not hold back the tears, her sister, the joy of her life was being threatened. She dashed through the dark sheets coughing in the smoke of fire. She heard the gunshots coming ever closer and she sped up. She didn't care that she was broke, she didn't care that she would be thrown out into the streets at any time, all she thought of was Usagi. She neared the familiar corner and to her great joy she saw Usagi whimpering in the corner. Her blonde hair was in disarray and her blue eyes were red and puffy from her ceaseless sobs. 

"Usagi, shhh it's allright, I'm not mad at you c'mon, the soldiers will leave in a bit, then we'll go home. Okay?" Maniki picked up the trembling seven year old.

"I love you Maniki," she stopped sobbing and hiccupped, resting her head on her sister's back.

Maniki was trembling, even though she was a few blocks from her house, she hadn't realized that the Stapo soldiers were so close, and she heard the cry of one of her neighbors, it was an old woman and she was mourning for the death of her granddaughter who lay in a pool of blood at her feet. Maniki started to run when she saw one of the soldiers raise her gun and point it at her. 

She heard the shot and ran faster and faster. She bit her lip as she felt a mixture of ash and the bullet hit her in the back. Her eyes rolled back and she fell, covering Usagi as she hit the ground head on. Usagi screamed and got up, bawling at the soldier, she knew her older sister was dead, and her eyes filled with hatred even as the soldier lifted his gun once again.

He fired, but the shot never reached her, she was gone.

So how did it go? Was it any good? Should I keep writing? The dbz characters will come in the next chapter ok?

Thanks for reading this ^_^ 

--fireflyangel


	2. Bunny's First Fight

Like I said in the end of my last Chapter, I've already finished chapter 2

"Maniki!" she sobbed, a figure in dark green with a long staff that resembled a key appeared in front of her. 

"Stop crying child," she commanded with a wave of her staff. Usagi stopped and the woman continued. "You have been brought before me because you are like a lone beacon of hope that shines through a desolate world, you will one day return to your home, and resolve they're differences." 'They're' meant the Stapo and the Jimo. "But for now I see a new future for you, you have hidden talents young child awaken them." Said the woman almost crying, "heaven knows you'll need help. I will return you in 13 years time, but first let me tell you something." The woman bent down, leaning gently on her staff, her garnet eyes sparkled and glimmered, but Usagi was too heartbroken to notice. "Listen up squirt," she ruffled the girl's soft blonde hair, "you are a born fighter, but yet a peacemaker as well. And there will come a day when you have your sweet revenge, I know it. But until then you learn to fight, kay slugger?"

Usagi nodded wiping tears away.

"Okay y'little punk if anyone every tries to hurt my little rabbit just remember that Sailor Pluto is watching, and don't be afraid. In this world there is much less hate and suffering, no remember." She jerked Usagi's face so that they're eyes met, "don't be afraid to use your talents and fight for those less skilled than you. And always, always protect the innocent." Sailor Pluto gave her a reassuring smile, and with a wave of the woman's strange staff Usagi found herself streaking once again through a portal.

(AN: don't kill me if I get the ages wrong, it is right before Trunks appears bearing the news of the androids, and Gohan is nine ok?)

Usagi found herself whimpering in a bright new world, unlike hers, the sun shone regularly here, while at home it only came out once a month. She got up and explored her surroundings, she realized that she had fallen into a forest. "Wow," she mumbled to herself, "these must be 'plants' like M-Maniki told me about." These few words brought more pain, and fresh tears sprinkled onto the ground. A hunger pang tore through the emotional pain, and her stomach growled. Knowing that food came from a store she walked out in to the busy streets of downtown Tokyo.

She felt a sharp pain in her rear, and ignored it as she soon found a store that looked as though it sold food, but she had no money. '_Remember y'little Bunny, it's not bad to steal from the rich to feed the poor, but first make sure they're rich ok?" _Usagi remembered Maniki once saying. She ran into the store, watching in amazement as the doors opened for her.

"And without people too," she said with a smile. She watched as one of the customers buying food handed some paper money to the clerk and he put it into his cash register. Seeing many neat stacks of the paper money, Usagi was convinced that they were rich and she walked towards the shelves picking out the bare minimums. A box of matches, some cans of strange swirly liquid, which she thought must be some sort of red soup, a bottle of water and a few other essentials. As she made her way to the door a security guard stopped her. 

"Miss, I don't believe you payed for those," he said pointing at her bag.

"You're smart," she beamed up at him. "Now," she said carefully waiting until he had kneeled to her height, "Let's see how fast you can run!" She catapaulted into the air using his back for a runway, in an instant she was out the door, she could see people turn their heads to see what the matter was, but she kept running. The Guard had called several police officers and they all ran towards her.

Gohan was just getting out of school when he saw a small girl with long blonde hair fanning out behind her like a golden sunrise, as she ran. He watched as several police officers chased her, she looked so scared and frightened. And there was something with her eyes, they weren't normal, they looked dead and saddened, extremely saddened. As if someone had beaten it into her, she looked so lonely Gohan just couldn't ignore her. He flew over to her and picked her up taking her high into the sky.

"What's happening?" he asked trying to hold her tighter as she squirmed.

"I-I was hungry so I took some food," she sobbed. "I didn't mean too, please, I really want to tell you something, but," she chanced a look at the ground, and gave a small whimper of fear.

"Oh," he said with a goofy grin similar to his father's. "I'm sorry, here," he flew with incredible speed towards the forest in which she had come from, "better?" he asked once they were on solid ground.

She nodded. "Are you sure I can trust you?"

"I guess I'm better at keeping a secret than my dad," he grinned finally, "sure no prob!"

And so Usagi had told him as best as a seven-year old kid could explain.

Gohan listened with rapt attention as she explained about her sister, (holding back tears of course) but the whole time he couldn't help but stare into her beautiful pale blue eyes, and their haunting look. He felt as though he was lost in a see of blue, in a place where the sea met the sky in an endless collage of colors.

At the end Usagi felt that she could no longer fight back the tears that were slamming against her eyes, like a battering ram. Then she cried and Gohan, not knowing what to do, comforted her in her pains, as best he could. "S'okay Usagi, I'm here, I believe you" he soothed her, gently rocking her back and forth. 

"Hey, you promise n-n-not to tell, not even your own family?" she sobbed and buried her head in his arms.

"Sshh, yeah Usagi, I'm sorry, my name is Son Gohan. I would like for you to meet my family, I have a wonderful mother and father. Bulma would love to meet you. Hey!" he stopped and looked once again into her eyes. "Bulma would love to take you in, she's the greatest, she'll adore you." 

By this time the cops had arrived and Gohan took a money bag out of his pocket, and paid the police a generous amount, and they shrugged it off, seeing how scared Usagi looked.

"Aw it was nothin' just don't do it again, kay?"

Usagi nodded, and without another word, Gohan, with Usagi's frail figure in his arms, flew towards his home.

ChiChi was busy making an afternoon snack for her bottomless pit family, and hardly noticed her son walk in with a stranger.

"Hi Mom," he said with a heartwarming smile. "Is it okay if I have a friend over for a bit, she's really nice."

"Sure Gohan," ChiChi said calmly, and then dropped her ladle into the pot of noodles she was stirring, and spun around to face her son and his new guest. "She?" she asked taking a good look at Usagi.

"Well yeah Mom, so far I think she's a girl."

ChiChi walked around Usagi, studying her at every angle. She remembered her first meeting with Goku when he had asked if she was a girl since she didn't have a boys 'wee-wee.' She smiled, and went back to the kitchen to whip up a little celebration feast for her son.

"Well I take that as a yes," Gohan smiled, and led her upstairs to the guest room. "Here make yourself at home, Dad's at Bulma's house, I'll see if I can take you their after dinner. Catch a nap if you'd like, you look kind of tired to me."

Usagi smiled, and Gohan saw something shine through, it was as if an angel had possessed her, and she no longer looked like an emotional victim.

Goku soon arrived home, and smiled at his son, as well as Usagi whom he found quite amusing. "You know Gohan, Usagi has a somewhat high power level, she's at two hundred."

"Really Dad?" Gohan asked openmouthed, while Usagi just looked at her plate.

She thought that something must have been wrong, that something would happen in the future, and she would be the cause. 

Goku looked at Usagi trying to find out something, the story she told him about living in an orphanage all her young life just didn't make sense. And there was definetly something wrong with her eyes, they were so sad, he decided to take his mind off of the matter and ask her later. "So Gohan, up for a little contest?" he said eyeing the food his loving wife had prepared.

"Sure Dad, you wanna play too Usagi?"

"Um, I guess," Usagi's voice was high and soft.

"Okay, let's see who can eat the most noodles," said Goku with a grin. Gohan clapped his hands together with a grin, and Usagi merely put the napkin in place. ChiChi smiled and brought up the first round.

Goku and Gohan both dug in with a grin, but Usagi took it slowly and wiped her mouth with a napkin every so often, then packing in avidly as ever. Even a transformed sajin monkey couldn't eat forty-five bowls of noodles and go back for dessert, but Usagi could, and she hadn't (and much to ChiChi's jealousy) so much as gained an ounce.

"I give up Usagi, your name might be rabbit, but you're nothing close to it," said Goku patting his swollen stomach.

"Yeah Usagi, where did you learn how to do that, I mean gosh, I doubt Vegeta could pack away that much," Gohan agreed. "Hey anyway, d'you wanna go see Bulma now? Don't you think she'd love her Daddy?"

"Yeah, but I worry a bit, I don't want a mini-Bulma, and think of poor Usagi's hair being blue?" 

Everyone laughed except for Usagi. "I'm sorry, it'll be all right, I'm not that attached to my hair color. Atleast I would have a family, and thet's the most important thing isn't it?"

"Of course dear, now would you like to meet Bulma?" asked ChiChi calmly.

Usagi smiled, and Gohan was speechless once again. Goku carried ChiChi into the air and summoned his nimbus for Usagi, "I'm sure you're heart is pure, hop on."

Gohan helped her up, and his parents both hid a smile. They arrived at Capsule Corp a few moments too soon, Bulma burst through the door, her blue hair in disarray. 

"Vegeta you worthless piece of … when I get my hands on you!" She growled and ran after the short sajin.

"Bulma!" yelled Goku from above, "hi!"

"Oh hi Bulma, ChiChi, Gohan, who's this?" she pointed at Usagi, her anger quickly melting away at the sight of her friends.

"This is Usagi, that's why we're here, she uhh… well we'll explain later, can we come in?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know can you?" Bulma said then chuckled as she saw the look on Gohan's face. "Yeah sure, c'mon in, Vegeta just tracked mud all over the house, and I uh kinda lost my temper," Bulma hid the frying pan behind her back with an "innocent" smile.

Usagi hopped off her flying cloud and gave it a small pat and whispered, "go on now nimbus, go have some fun, okay?" She waddled into Bulma's house, her childish face lighted up at the sight of it. "You're Bulma right?" she asked Bulma, clinging onto her, with a brilliant smile.

"Yeah, hey kiddo, you're gonna be one cute girl when you grow up, know that?" Bulma said, not noticing Gohan blush the color of Bulma's red curtains. "So where are ya from, I haven't seen you around. Where do you live?"

"Hey Bulma, that's what we're here for, see she lived in an orphanage for quite a while, and well, well we were wondering if you two would like to get to know each other. I mean, since Vegeta lives here and everything, I'm sure you wouldn't mind her. She would be just like a little sister to you," ChiChi suggested, and Goku stared at her for a few moments, before nodding in agreement.

"Well I guess so," said Bulma watching Usagi, who had challenged Gohan into a race, her on the nimbus of course. "She seems so strange, and whats with the eyes, they're freaking me out? It's as if someones broken her spirit, it's so odd."

"And Gohan really seems to like her, look at him, he's slowing down already," ChiChi said, watching in admiration.

Goku chuckled, "what's weird though Bulma, is that she's got a power level, and it's at about three hundred right now, and when she gets excited, it just flares up. I want her to train with Gohan, what do you think?"

"Well, I mean if she shows that much. Well alright but lets wait until she's situated a bit, but Goku please, be gentle with her she looks so sad all the time," Bulma confessed.

"I know I don't get it, the story she told me about the orphanage makes no sense. Well no matter, in a week or two I'll call for Piccolo," said Goku leaning back on his chair.

Surely, Usagi moved into one of Bulma's extra rooms, and they went shopping, which much to everyone's surprise Usagi highly enjoyed. Situated calmly in her new house, with a new bedspread, and new clothes, and toys, Usagi waited the arrival of Piccolo, bouncing slightly on her feather bed. He was to arrive in an hour with Gohan, so that they could begin. Vegeta had kept to his training most of the time, all Usagi knew was that he was really weird (according to Bulma) and just thought about defeating Goku. Usagi wondered why someone as nice as Goku should be killed, and on some nights she had cried about the thought of Goku getting killed. So that afternoon. Usagi hopped off her bouncy bed and made her way outside to the gravity machine. She opened the door, and switched on the lights.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta snarled at her, and continued throwing punches around the room.

"Why do you want to kill Goku, he's really nice?" Usagi asked with an innocent look on her childish face.

"Why do you care, now get lost before I decide to use you as target practice," Vegeta said and pointed at the door sternly.

"What's that?" Usagi pointed a finger at the dial for the gravity machine, the red glow of the numbers indicated it was at 25x G.

"Get lost brat!" Vegeta growled and was about to blast her to the next dimension when he stopped. "Hey kid you got a power level," he said in mock surprise.

"I do?" 

"Yeah, it's way high for little pipsqueak like you," Vegeta said and bent down to her height. A power level shows how strong you are, mines higher than a million, but the normal humans is no more than 2 or 3."

"So what's mine?" asked Usagi gently.

"Well lets see," he said, knowing all powers raise when threatened. He shoved her out the door and charged up a small final flash.

Usagi stood paralyzed with fear, it reminded her of the beam cannons that the soldiers always used to destroy buildings and planes. Usagi knew that Bulma's beautiful house stood directly behind her, and Bulma's family was still inside. Usagi let out a whimper, Vegeta hadn't yet released it but stood sneering at the cowering figure in front of him.

"So brat, not so cocky now, are you?" He smirked, the blast would tae out a good chunk of earth if released in the right way.

"TIME FREEZE!" came a loud familiar voice, and Usagi felt everything stop around her, and grow dark. A garnet portal opened in front of her and Sailor Pluto stepped out. Her face was contorted with fury, and Usagi saw her time staff outstretched. Pluto gripped the staff, so that her knuckles were white. "Usagi," she said menacingly, not taking her eyes off of the now frozen Vegeta, "fight back. Your heart is pure, and your intentions are good. Not once did you think of your life, did you. Now, I'm going to unfreeze time again, and I want you to do your best, I bet you're angry now huh? Now use all your anger, all your hate that's inside of you and form it into a ball in your hands. Set Vegeta right, I'm off, 3….2….1…Good Luck!" Pluto disappeared into her portal once again, and Usagi warmed up, as time continued.

She shut her blue eyes tightly and concentrated everything that had ever gone wrong. Her birthday ruined because of some bombings, the landlords angry face as he beat Maniki, Maniki getting shot, her mother and father dying. Usagi's eyes snapped open, and some tears trickled from her sockets, and in an instant a ball of blue white energy was at her side, growing, as she did too. Her rage had reached a peak, as the energy continued to flow from her veins, taking part of her soul with her. Her body felt warm, and she sweat as she watched through crimson eyes, Vegeta looking in interest. The ball had reached the size of a large basketball when she released it with a yell. It sucked everything in the air around it as it whistled through the air growing twice as fast, Vegeta's final flash erupted and he released it as well.

"Take that brat, FINAL FLASH!" The final flash ripped through Usagi's beam and continued towards Usagi.

Usagi, was once again paralyzed with fear, when she felt some comfort, she had watched closely when Vegeta had charged up the Final Flash attack. She charged up following exactly what she remembered, "FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta faltered when he heard those words and saw the blue energy rush towards his blast, her power level was quickly advancing to over 500 and counting. The imitated blast had completely annihilated Vegeta's, and Vegeta was about to release a series of blasts at the small girl, when he saw Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo arrive.

"Usagi!" yelled Gohan and teleported next to her, "what happened?"

"Nothing," she said furiously, her tiny fists were balled together as she stared up at Vegeta with disgust. 

"Your power level, Usagi, it's at 1000! That's incredible, what happened? And who sent a Final Flash back at Vegeta?" Gohan stammered, looking utterly confused.

"I did," Usagi murmered quietly, and watched as Goku yelled at Vegeta.

Gohan didn't hear her, and forgetting that Vegeta could squash him at any moment tackled Vegeta out of the sky.

"Gohan!" yelled Goku, and took after his son in a streak of light.

Usagi felt like releasing another Final Flash, just to stop them from arguing, but had another idea in mind, filling her cheeks with air she yelled out, "STOP IT!"

Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo stopped what they were doing, as Vegeta crawled back to his time chamber. "Are you okay Usagi, I'm sorry about Vegeta," Goku apologized.

"I'm fine, and _I _let out that final flash, he was going to kill Bulma's house. Can we just forget it? I'm really sorry for what I did, I'll never do it again, I promise," Usagi said, tears flowing freely now.

Goku teleported next to her and said, "hey Usagi, no one cares, I was just surprised that you could fight back like that. You see Vegeta, Gohan and I are all saiya-jins, a special race, and not many humans are as powerful as you. We were just surprised, that's all."

Piccolo snorted, "alright Goku, we found her, you can leave now. I have two people to train right now."

"Saiya-what?" asked Usagi.

"Saiya-jin's, Usagi. C'mon Piccolo let's start," said Gohan, and Goku took ChiChi home.

"Fine, Gohan stand back. Let's spar rabbit," Piccolo spat.

"But!" Gohan protested, knowing that Piccolo would squash her like a rabbit in no time.

"Gohan, stay out of this!" Piccolo took off his weighted clothing and started to power up. The ground shook and a fissure opened at Usagi's feet, she screamed, and fell over. Piccolo's shouts filled the air, and Usagi felt a gigantic power being awakened. 

_I can do it too, _Usagi told herself. _I made that flash thing, and I can do this too. _She threw off her oversized blue hat that had been a birthday present from Maniki the year before. The spunky seven year old copied Piccolo's stance and started yelling like there was no tomorrow. She noticed something different however, the green giant was making whole rocks break, and Usagi was just screaming. She took a look at Gohan, who shot her an encouraging look. She tried to make another final flash, and stopped screaming, but the rage wasn't in her hands, it was in her eyes and head. She found it impossible to make the ball of energy.

Piccolo sped forwards his hands making a blast at his side, he charged forward, and sped away at the last moment, leaving the blast to hit Usagi head on, and she hit the ground with a yelp. The blast had singed her hair and clothes, and her body was covered with purple bruises. She tried to move her right arm but found that she couldn't, it stuck out at an odd angle, as did her leg. She attempted to push herself up with her good arm, but came crashing down again. 

Usagi's eyes stared voraciously at Piccolo, as she tried again and again to push herself up, each effort more drastic than the last. Anger surged through her, more powerful than when Vegeta had attacked her. She was supposed to be trained to help fight for this beautiful world, regardless of whether Maniki was in it or not. She had been given a second chance, she, out of every other person on her planet. And now this, this freak was going to take it away from her? This monster who was going to end her life in another blast. He could kill her and Gohan (who was being held tight by Goku, who had teleported over) with one drastic effort she gave a yell and shoved upwards, she was floating in the air, like the hand of God was holding her up. With her good arm, Usagi snapped her bones back in place, and flew over to Piccolo, her power level skyrocketing. 

"Never!" she screamed as she and Piccolo went higher into the sky in a flurry of punches and kicks. Piccolo was trying his hardest to block her barrage. "Never, ever!" she yelled, and charged up an attack. "FINAL FLASH!" she yelled through tears as the giant blast tore through the sky towards Piccolo. 

The sky flashed light and dark, as the blast appeared inches away from Piccolo. Gohan saw his master fighting the blast with a will. He pulled free of his father's grasp and teleported next to Piccolo, sending out a Ka Me Ha Me Ha to help counter it.

Usagi's blue eyes had turned crimson, as her eyebrows failed to hold the perspiration back, she narrowed her eyes, battling to be able to see. Piccolo's fist connected with her jaw, and she fell from the sky.

Well, how do you, like it so far? I'll have part 3 up today or tomorrow.

--FireflyAngel


	3. Rabbit's Come From a Hole Right?

Thanks for all your reviews, I only posted it up one morning, and that evening Wham! My inbox was flooding, guess people really do like Gohan and Odongo Atama fics ^_^ Well onward!

Usagi woke to a damp cloth being pressed against her head. 'Where am I?' she tried to say, but no words came out. She tried to sit up, but found that she failed at that too.

"Hey Bunny," said a familiar voice, and Gohan's head appeared in front of Usagi's eyes.

"Hi," she said, this time sound escaping from her lips.

"Sorry about all that, but Piccolo just wanted to test your power, he banged me up a bit the first time too," he said in a dort of admiration. "But you'll understand what I mean once you've started practicing."

Usagi felt like screaming, so it was all a test, was it? All her work, all her thoughts, everything, it was all a hoax to see her true power. "I don't want to be trained," she blurted out.

Gohan looked hurt, "hey Bunny, don't think like that, it's not that bad alright? We'll need you, your power level is already past half a million."

"Oh is my power level all you care about? Does that decide it all?" Usagi said, looking more hurt than Gohan. "I thought I could trust you Gohan, you seemed so nice before."

"I'm sorry Usagi, please understand, fighting is really important in my family and your new one," said Gohan, using her real name. "I just want to have someone that can fight and is still my age, I don't see any kids, I get home schooled most of the time too. I just want you to be my friend Usagi."

"I'm sorry Gohan, I just got really mad that's all. Friends?" she asked outstretching a tiny hand.

"Yeah!" Gohan said shaking hers, "now Bunny, grab a nap okay? I'll wait for you outside, then Piccolo can stop testing you and start teaching you."

Usagi smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

# Start Dream

## "…Usagi…"

_"…Usagi my little rabbit…"_

_"…It's me Pluto…"_

### Sailor Pluto appeared out of nowhere, with her familiar sailor suit and garnet rod. "Hey Squirt listen carefully…"

It was a sound different from anything Usagi had ever heard. It was the most beautiful voice around. Soft and melodic, the sound echoed over the room repeating itself over and over.

_"Little flames backward glow,_

_Little flames forward glow._

_Carry the secrets of our hearts,_

_Back to heaven where it starts."_

_ _

"Pluto, I don't understand? Is it just a song?" asked Usagi, her blue eyes full of questions.

_"Dream your dream do your part,_

_Release the secrets in your heart._

_You are the smallest candlelight,_

_Find your dream this odd night._

_ _

From here the singers voice became low and frightened, like the dreams were being extracted from her heart. She sang in no more than a whisper:

_ _

_Your dream will come true,_

_Sister dearest waits for you._

_Train hard and prepare yourself,_

_And one day the time will come…_

_Be Ready!_

_ _

These new lines had not repeated themselves, and Usagi saw Pluto start to dissolve away, and she found herself once again back in her bed millions of space time portals away. There she sat hunched up in her bed, curling up in the sunlight, her covers forgotten in a heap at the foot of her bed. 

She knew what she had to do.

"Gohan!" she yelled, pounding her tiny fists against the heavy door. "Gohan please come here!" she shouted again, and there was a muffled 'coming!' and the door finally swung inwards.

"Hey 'Sagi," Gohan muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Get dressed, we're going to see Piccolo!"

"Awright," he yawned and shut the door, appearing minutes later in his gi, which was similar to Piccolo's. Gohan easily picked up his power level, and summoned Nimbus for Usagi, and they flew to the spot where he was meditating.

"What is it Gohan?" Piccolo said, not opening his eyes.

"U-U-Usagi," he said unable to stifle a yawn, "wants to train."

"Very well, Gohan, go dip into that stream, wake up," Piccolo finally opened his eyes.

Gohan nodded and jumped headlong into the stream, Piccolo sighed, "he really is asleep. He usually undresses first," Gohan came out shivering as if to prove him right.

"Mr. Piccolo, sir, could we please begin?" Usagi piped up.

"Fine," Piccolo charged forward and slugged her in her stomach. Usagi, stunned by the blow stepped back, spit flying out of her mouth (AN: you know like when Gohan got punched by the Ginyu or something) 

Usagi, however quickly composed herself, and charged forward mimicking his move, but with greater force. Thus the tables had turned, and Piccolo decided it was time to remove his weighted cloak and turban. Usagi thought he was sitting down for a break and approached him with a look of sympathy on her face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Piccolo had other plans and kicked her into the sky, he reappeared behind her and brought his fists down hard on her head, watching as she crashed into the ground, practically burying her own grave.

Usagi, shook her aching head and climbed out of the soil, brushing some of it off. She stared up at Piccolo with a strange look of thanks.

"That's enough, now Gohan you fight the little rabbit, ready, one, two…three!" 

Gohan circled Usagi carefully, from the way she fought he could tell that the first move was his, then she would copy him exactly, just like a mime. He was right and he went forward, lightly cuffing her on her shoulder. Usagi lept forward, and summoned up her power, "FINAL FLASH!"

Gohan was unable to block the small blast at such close range, and he put his arms in front of his face and shut his eyes. The heat pushed against his body, but then he pushed up the furnace, and powered up a KaMeHaMeHa. Again a rift opened at Usagi's feet but she was too busy watching Gohan that she fell. Gohan dropped his attack and flew after her, but there was no need, Usagi was floating up herself with a strange light blue aura around her, and then Gohan saw something, a silver tail, he fell back into a dead faint.

"Gohan? Gohan? I know I flew, but so can you so?" 

Piccolo however, hovered to Gohan, and splashed some water on him, and for the first time he too noticed a small silver tail, gleaming at Usagi's side. 

"Usagi, you're a a."

"A what?"

"A saiya-jin, you have a tail!" Piccolo stammered.

"Oh, I know, I thought it was weird, but then I saw that Gohan had one, so I guess it's okay, isn't it?" she asked seeing the look on his face.

"Well, it's not bad, I just never knew, when was it first there?" he said, knowing inside it was a ridiculous question.

"Well yesterday, yesterday afternoon."

"Oh!" said Gohan, as he started to come around, "I get it!"

"Gohan, is there something I need to know?" Piccolo growled, suddenly not believing the orphanage story either.

The pleading look in Usagi's eyes, made her look even more scared and mysterious, and it was too much for young Gohan. "No Mr. Piccolo," he said averting his eyes.

"Usagi, there's something missing explain yourself," he said menacingly.

"Alright!" Tears welled up in her eyes, before she could speak. "I was in another dimension, where there was a war, and the soldiers killed everyone, including my sister, M-Maniki, and then they tried to kill me," her voice wavered, and Gohan felt the urge to hold her in his arms. "Then they tried to kill me, and I disappeared, and then I was in a place that was dark, and it had no sound, it was nothingness. Then a lady named Pluto told me I had to save my own world, and that since I was the only one to do it, she sent me here telling me that she'd come back when I was grown up and ready to fight."

Piccolo saw her eyes turn into an iceburg surrounded by a sea of dark blue waves, threatening to destroy her. "I won't tell anyone Usagi, but only Goku, he'll know what to do. In the meantime, I will not let my guard down again," he smirked. "We'll now train twice as hard as before."

Usagi just smiled and slammed her teacher into a tree, "am I getting better?"

So, know that we know that we know who (or rather what) Usagi is, I can finally let this story progress. I hope you guys like reading this as much as I did while writing it. I'll have to ration my writing time, because now homework craves my attention as well. See I unfortunately belong to a school district that does not value family time. It snowed about a foot and a half before Christmas break, but NOOOO school was still up and running. Oh well, I hope you love school as much as I do!!

_ _


	4. Battle's Beginning

Allright! To get some things cleared up, Usagi has had a tail since the very moment she disappeared into the portal, I hinted that she might've had a tail in chapter 2, I said she had a sharp pain in her rear, but now I don't think you guys caught that, because she did also fall on her butt. For now, just think that the song regrew her tail. Thanks so much for everyone reviewing, I was so shocked! Well have fun with this chapter, you guys earned it!

Usagi planted a fist in her trainers stomach as the two went at each other in a flurry of punches kicks, and headbutts. Usagi landed another kick, and Piccolo fell apart. "Same time tomorrow then Piccolo?" she asked with a grin.

"Two saiya-jins," he wheezed, "I hate saiya-jins!" 

"O'course you don't Piccolo, you just can't stand their power," she teased and ducked, as his fist came hurling through the air. "So long! You old Grinch," she muttered under her breath and awaited the familiar power blast. She ducked, giggled and flew to the Breif's house.

"Is she coming Goku?" Bulma whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, she'll be here in a-"

"PLACES EVERYONE!" Bulma shouted with glee.

Usagi landed near the door, she knocked quickly, "Bulma? Bulma are you home?" Thinking she had gone shopping, she turned the handle, and stepped inside. She flipped on the light switch, just as about fifteen people jumped up from behind the couch.

"SURPRISE!"

Usagi spotted the Son family, as well as the Briefs and Tien, Chautzu, Piccolo, Oolong, Master Roshi, and in the corner Vegeta. Vegeta of course had another uncaring smirk on his face. "I never thought," she lied, giving her mother an excuse to smile. 

"So Usagi, you're 12 now, how do you feel?" asked Goku smiling. "And about the birthday cake," Usagi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out.

"Stop it Goku, you're gonna make my ribs crack!" she laughed.

"I think Usagi already did that to me," said Piccolo, checking to see if he still had any bones. Usagi chuckled dryly, and made her way to Bulma.

"Hi Mom, sorry but you didn't catch me this time," said Usagi waiting for the sigh and the 'Oh well.' 

"Well, I'll trick you yet Usagi!" she said, and baby Trunks cooed. Usagi shot her a 'good try' look and went to greet her guests.

"Gohan hi, Yamchua hi. Master Roshi, you're looking fit as ever-- NO WAY!! I don't have to do that for my Birthday presents!!-- ICK! Oolong!" Usagi growled, and slowly backed away from the two perverts. "Hi ChiChi!" 

"Hi hun, happy birthday! You'll never guess what Gohan and I bought you," ChiChi smiled.

"Don't tell me ChiChi, it's a surprise," Usagi smiled, the fear and anger had diminished in her eyes greatly over the past few years, and they were lgrowing bluer and bluer by the day. Usagi walked over to Goku and thanked him for keeping her secret once again, she hadn't missed a single day yet.

"Hi Usagi, happy birthday, here," he outstretched his hands giving her a very poorly wrapped gift. "Mom insisted that I wrap it myself so lookout."

Usagi giggled, "thanks Gohan, can I open it now?"

"Well you look twenty to me," Gohan joked.

"That's eleven to you," she smiled and ripped the paper to shreds, a small white box remained. She slipped her finger inside and opened it, a small golden box lay nestled in some tissue paper. It was made of very fine golden string wrapped around a flat oval near the top. Gold, blue and pink porcelien ribbons swirled around the oval, and there was a small keyhole in the front. Bearing the words "Aveo Verus Amo Quivis Adaperio " 

"It says in Latin that only true love will open it," Gohan explained. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Gohan I love it," she said and hugged Gohan. "It's wonderful, of course I would like it, it came from you."

Gohan blushed deeply. "Bulma, look," whispered ChiChi excitedly, as she pointed at the two.

"Little punk is growing up, remember us ChiChi?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, you asked me if I had a was a girl since I didn't have a 'wee-wee' as I recall," ChiChi chuckled, and Goku turned the same color as his son.

_I wonder if Gohan and I could open it, _Usagi thought to herself. _But Gohan doesn't like me, he likes that girl Aria, _Usagi thought wistfully. "Thanks Gohan!" she flashed him a smile and went to go blow out her birthday cake. A moment later, with all eyes on her, Usagi made her wish. _I wish that I can see Maniki again sometime soon. _Instantly she felt a warm feeling tingle up from head to toe, it was like swallowing a bottle of hot chocolate. She took a deep breath (but not too deep) and exhaled, all the candles flickered out. Applause filled her ears, as Bulma cut the cake ("We really should add an extra 100 candles every year.") 

The layered marble cake was delt to everyone, and they all sat munching happily around a fire in the fireplace, talking occasionally as the night settled in. The fire crackled gaily on for a few hours, and, deciding that most people were going to stay for the night, Bulma passed out blankets to everyone. 

"Usagi, hold Trunks for a moment please?" Usagi nodded, and took her sleepy brother in her arms, she flew up the stairs and lay down on her bed with Trunks curled up next to her. Almost instantly they were fast asleep. 

Screams filled Gohan's ears, and he realized someone had left the TV on. He sat up, inviting the warm sun beams to dance around him.

"This just in, a new—monster has landed on Earth, he wants to see the Saiya- some people or another, he's threatening to destroy the world, if they don't show. But never fear, Mr. Satan is expected to show up, so lets all just grab a nap," the anchor yawned and curled up in his chair."

"Dad!" Gohan murmured and got up. "Dad!" he spotted Goku asleep on his Nimbus. "Daddy," he nudged him carefully. "Wakeup!"

"Wha-?" asked Goku, and in a few moments was up. 

Gohan explained what the anchor had said and they rallied together the Z fighters, except Usagi, who came down the stairs on her own.

"Whaswrong?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. 

"Attack, but you're staying here, got it?" Goku ordered.

"B-But?"

"No Usagi, we can't risk it," Goku said fiercely.

"I'm coming Goku, that's what I do everyday, train. Now I'm going to use it. You guys have all done stuff for me," Usagi demanded, but Vegeta just rolled his eyes.

"Fine just shut up!" he growled angrily. He still hadn't forgiven Usagi for learning Final Flash so quickly, as well as being another saiya-jin.

Usagi glared, but Goku nodded. "Okay, but let's not waste any time."

The Z fighters nodded, picked up the power level and flew off.

There was a being standing there, with mottled gray-green skin and long black hair past his shoulders, he was a typical enemy and wore a saiya-jin armor suit except it didn't have the ridiculous oval flaps at the sides and it was also a perverted type of green. He turned around, and spoke in a harsh tone, as low as a whisper, but everyone heard his raspy voice. "I am Forballa, this is now my planet, I am Emporer here, you will fight to survive."

"This planet belongs to no one but the people, do not force us to fight," said Goku angrily.

"Shut up Kakarott! Let's just kill this freak and move on!" Vegeta roared.

Forballa laughed, "it will take more than mere words to stop the great Forballa." He pointed at Vegeta, "you shall be killed for your words, and you baldy, you shall entertain me as well as the midget there." He laughed as Gohan shook with rage, but his father held him back. "And you girl, come here."

Usagi glared at him, but she floated over nevertheless. She prepared to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist, and twisted it around. Usagi screamed with pain, and the Z fighters looked shocked. But Usagi's scream turned into a laugh and she lodged her foot in his stomach, in confusion, Forballa released his grip on her hand and this time she had successfully hit him in the nose. With a satisfied leap, she hopped back to her place behind Goku.

Forballa laughed, as he wiped away a trickle of purple blood from his nose. "I see you are all saiya-jins. And saiya-jins can be defeated."

"And so can you," Vegeta sneered.

"Smooth Einstein, you just called me a saiya-jin?" Piccolo smirked.

"Nameks, I like Nameks, pity I didn't see you," Forballa grinned, the look making Usagi turn away.

"Yeah pity you were born," Piccolo muttered.

Forballa ignored him, and started floating around the group. When he came to Gohan, he pinched his cheeks, and Gohan looked at him irritably, before, hitting him in the groin, with his knee. Forballa didn't even flinch, and even Vegeta was looking somewhat sour at the feeling.

"Well, don't just stand there Namek, inform the world, there Master has returned."

"Do your own damn dirty work," Piccolo growled.

"As you wish," Forballa, turned and faced several mountains, and threw several tiny blasts into the air, they radiated with power and darted towards the mountains, in a moment all were crumbled. "Now, go to Tokyo, Paris, New York, Canada, Asia, and Germany!" he said to his new blasts, and released them into the sky.

"You can't just do that!" Gohan said in defense.

"Watch me brat!"

At this Goku's fists tightened, as well as Usagi's and Piccolo's. "Usagi, Gohan, Piccolo, destroy those blasts," Goku commanded.

Usagi and the rest soared into the air, and flew off to their targets. A moment later, Gohan and Usagi, returned, "Paris, New York…destroyed," they wheezed and went for the remaining three.

"I suggest you leave now, Forballa, we will supply rations and a ship, but nothing more. I repeat do not threaten us," Goku demanded.

Forballa laughed again, "I know your nature saiya-jins, you will fight me, I am not that stupid. Saiya-jins do not forget, they fight."

"Not all saiya-jins, Goku is calm!" Puar explained in anger.

"Shows how much you know," Vegeta muttered.

Forballa grinned and jumped forward, punching Vegeta in the jaw, with a rewarding crunch. 

"Bastard!" Vegeta said without moving his broken jaw. He took a swipe at his attacker, but found that he was back in his original position. Vegeta rubbed it off for the time being, and wiped away some blood. Usagi and Gohan had returned, they stood hunched over, sucking in the wonderful autumn air.

"Canada, Asia…"

"Germany," Gohan finished, "destroyed."

"Excellent Gohan, I'm sure Piccolo took care of Tokyo," Goku said, unaware of the fact that Piccolo's chi had disappeared. "You two, go back to Capsule Corp rest up," Goku asked, not taking his eyes off of Forballa.

"Dad?" Gohan said. "You okay?"

"Fine Gohan, now go on home, take ChiChi and the Briefs to Kami."

Gohan nodded unsurely and flew with Usagi to Capsule Corp.

"I wish to speak to the saiya-jins," Forballa said with a wave of his hand. "Alone."

None of the Z fighters moved.

Forballa, powered a blast the size of a tree in his right hand, "alone." When they had cleared well out of the area, he sucked the blast back in and spoke to Goku and Vegeta. "Saiya-jins are good fighters, if you join my empire, I will reward you lavishly, lot's of power. In return for your lives, as well as your families. What do you say?"

Vegeta was about to say yes, when Goku, powered an even larger blast above his head. "I say clear off or else."

Suddenly Vegeta punched Goku and, Goku threw the blast at Vegeta, who slapped it aside. "What the-?" Goku murmered.

Forballa had been moving his hands exactly the way Vegeta and Goku had. "Now, do you still want to oppose me?"

"As long as scum like you roam this universe, I will always oppose."

"I see, well I'll be back in a while, to see if you have changed your mind, I have already destroyed major cities, in Canada, China, and South America," with that said, Forballa smirked and teleported back to his ship.

There that's done, I'm sorry I would have had it up sooner, but I was busy all weekend. I had a lot of Government homework L Well enjoy, I'll start the next chapter as soon as I finish memorizing the Preamble.


	5. True Purpose

"Damn him!" Goku yelled, and banged his fists onto the table in anger. He was watching TV, and for the third time their had been "mysterious bombings by the Soviet Union" everywhere.

"Goku please," begged Mr. Popo.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Usagi, let's go, we have to get my Mom," said Gohan.

"No it's okay, I know you have a headache Gohan, I'll get her, you stay here with your Toussan, okay?" Usagi smiled.

"Thanks Bunny-chan. I owe you one."

"No prob, see you!" Usagi launched into the air, and picked up ChiChi's power level. Something was nagging in the back of her head, Aria, Gohan's girlfriend, was still in her civilian home. Usagi, took a deep breath and decided to pick her up too.

But when Usagi got to ChiChi's house, something was not right, there was no feeling of peace in the air. And the birds had all left. Usagi dropped to the ground, and carefully approached the door. Yes, something was definitely not right, ChiChi usually knew when Usagi was there and always opened the door, before she had the chance. Usagi stepped inside, "ChiChi? Hello?" She looked in the kitchen, but no one was there. "ChiChi?" _She must be taking a nap,_ Usagi thought, and crept quietly upstairs. No one was in the bedroom either, but ChiChi's chi was definitely in the house.

Finally Usagi had her chi pinpointed to the upstairs linen closet, wild ideas formed in her head, reasons why ChiChi would be in the linen closet.Each one more pathetic than the last. Finally, she just opened it, ChiChi lay nestled in between two bed sheets, unconscious.

"ChiChi!" Usagi picked her up, careful to rest her head, she ran outside, but she ran a little bit too fast…

WHUMP!

Gohan was reading a book, trying to rid himself of his headache. Goku had brought over Aria and her family, just incase Forballa decided to strike again. 

"Gohan," said the familiar voice of Aria. "I was looking everywhere for you," she lied.

"Oh, I had a headache, so I decided to lay down for a bit—"

"Oh weird! You were reading a book??" Aria said in disbelief. "I hate books!"

"Well, it kinda takes my mind off of the pain. Hey, have you seen Usagi?"

Aria frowned suddenly, "no. Hope that monster finishes her off," she whispered to herself, so that Gohan wouldn't hear.

"Oh, well I'm worried, she was supposed to bring my Mom over, I'll ask Dad." Gohan jumped off of the couch, and ran to Goku.

"Little witch! Stealing Gohan to herself, he is pretty hott, maybe Dean will get jealous," she mumbled, her eyes suddenly became wide and dreamy at the mention of Dean.

Goku agreed to look for Usagi, and he teleported himself and Gohan to ChiChi's house, there was no power level.

"Usagi!"

"ChiChi!" 

They shouted, and finally agreed that something must have happened, they returned to give Bulma the news about her daughter.

Usagi awoke in a strange place, there was a heavy pain in her head. She touched it and winced slightly, she tore off a piece of her shirt and folded it up, hoping to staunch the flow of blood. She was in a poorly lit chamber, and ChiChi was nowhere to be seen, or felt. She stood, up, and walked around, her shoes made a clanking noise against the floor.

Suddenly bright lights flickered in front of her, Usagi stumbled back, covering her eyes.

"Welcome," the raspy voice of Forballa boomed.

"Where are you?" Usagi commanded, shaking slightly.

"Right here," he said, suddenly appearing in front of her. Usagi let out a little shriek of surprise, she hadn't even sensed his chi.

"What do you want?" she snarled, and took a few steps backwards in fear.

"I want you to stay the hell out of my way."

"What did I do?" Usagi asked. "You're the one who wants to take over the earth," Usagi tried to run past him, but he grabbed her wrist. Her fist came hurtling through the air, but he caught it with his other hand, his knee blocked the kick aimed for his groin. Usagi launched her head forward batting him in the skull, in confusion, he released one of her hands, and her fist hit him in the side of his face. She sped past him, and shrieked as a set of bars dropped down in front of her. Knowing if she charged an energy blast that she'd rip the ship in two, she grabbed a bar in each of her hands and started shaking them.

"I can't even break those bars in half kid, don't bother trying."

"Well then you're a weakling!" Usagi said desperately.

"Hmph, shows how much you know-"

"Or care-"

"I know all about your past Usagi."

Usagi froze, she stopped shaking the cracking bars and stared at him in mock horror. Then, realizing he probably didn't know anything about Maniki and Pluto. 

"About your dear little sister, about the war, everything Usagi, and I want to know," Forballa explained, his black eyes sparkling maliciously.

"Apparently, you already know then don't you?"

"I want to know how you got here Usagi," Forballa said. "I want to know how you made the dimension hop, everything, how you got here all of it."

"Why would I tell you?" Usagi said braver than she felt. She was still an amateur at sparring, a well aimed punch from Gohan could still knock her flat (not that he ever had) And Gohan looked frightened of Forballa at first. 

"You'll tell me, or else all of the earth shall be destroyed," Forballa said, leering at her.

"Somehow I doubt it, Goku-san and the others will stop you!" Usagi's voice was getting shakier.

Forballa laughed, "Kakarott? Stop me? The very idea!"

"Well Goku-san is much more powerful than me, how come I just hurt you?" Usagi asked, more frightened by the moment, how she could keep up the comments was incredible.

The color drained slightly from his face, "that is because Usagi, you have much more power than Kakarott. You have the ability to switch dimensions."

"That's only because Pluto helped!" Usagi blurted out with rage.

"I see, and where do I find this Pluto?" Forballa asked bluntly.

"How the hell should I know, she was the one who abandoned me here!" She answered angrily.

"Well, maybe if I just leave you here for a bit you'll start to see things my way," Forballa said craftily. He walked over to the bars, whispered some code words, and they melted away, before he stepped past. "Enjoy! I heard that saiya-jins eat a lot," then he disappeared, but only after the bars had reappeared.

"Bastard!" Usagi yelled at him. Now what was she going to do, it was painfully obvious to her that he was going to let her sit and rot, while he destroyed earth. She had to escape, there was no other option available. She quickly began a thorough search of the chamber, and it seemed that Usagi knew now what Forballa's desire was.

Meanwhile….

Goku had come to the conclusion that Forballa must have done something to Usagi and ChiChi, he had locked himself in a room, seeing no one. And when Mr. Popo came in to give him some lunch, he flat out refused, and sent Mr. Popo away. The Z fighters were startled at this, and question Mr. Popo thoroughly. He said Goku had been pacing the whole time, his lunch untouched.

"Dad would never skip lunch!" Gohan said with worry.

"Gohan's right, I'll talk to him," Piccolo said, and hurried off. He walked over to the door and opened it, "Goku."

"Hmm?"

"Snap out of it!" he roared as soon as he had shut the door. "ChiChi isn't your fault, and neither is it Usagi's, she didn't cause it either," Piccolo guessed what his friend was thinking. "It's no ones fault but Forballa's, got it? If you want to do something, sitting their pacing isn't it. We have to do something, now Forballa wants something like every other villain we've ever crossed. I don't think that he wants to rule the earth alone, there has to be something that we've over looked. Now then, Kami says he is going to appear by some mountains south of here, so are we going to show up?"

"Sorry Piccolo, it's just that-"

"Forget it."

"Kay, lets get everyone together and go!"


	6. Bunny Hop

"Usagi!" Gohan muttered, Usagi. The word meant alot to him, friendship, happiness, and most important of all, a companion. And now when he said that word, it seemed hollow, empty, the light that always surrounded her had disappeared from her name too. And when Gohan tried to sense her power, he felt nothing again. And nothingness was a killer, a heartbreaker. Gohan rapped his knuckles on the table and tried to concentrate, he was doing his Pre-Calculus, like Kami had suggested. But the formula was gone, it too had erased itself from his mind. He tried to recall it, but it was all in vain. There was nothing left to do. Summoning what sanity he had left, he got up, and walked to the room where his father and Piccolo had stayed in for more than an hour. He knocked, exhaling some of his worries.

"Yes?" came the worried voice of his father.

"Dad," Gohan asked.

"Gohan….come in." 

Gohan, turned the handle, wondering how simple the mechanism worked, nothing like how he felt right now. The door keeled forwards, and Gohan stepped in. His father looked weary, even slightly old, and Piccolo if anything, looked much worse. They were huddled at a table in the center of the room. Crumpled papers littered the floor, and blank sheets were lying askew on the table, both of the fighters had pens in their hands, trying desperately to come up with a plan.

"Gohan, come help us," Goku said, beckoning his son to sit at a third chair.

Gohan nodded and took the chair, "Dad, will we get Mom back?" 

For once Goku couldn't come up with a straight answer, he averted his eyes from his young son. "I-I don't know," grief truly was a killer. He saw Piccolo with the same look on his face. 

"I understand, do you know when Forballa will meet us? I'm ready to fight if you are Dad."

"Gohan look," Goku pulled Gohan closer and looked up at his proud son. "I don't want you in that battle, I don't want to lose you too alright?"

"But!"

"Gohan," Piccolo said in his gruff voice.

With that said, Goku stood up and left, he said no words of comfort, no pain relievers, he just left. With a grim expression on his face, Piccolo held Gohan back. And then in turn, went with Goku, the other Z fighters coming as well.

"Daddy…"

Usagi was frantically walking around, it had been three hours, and not a crack, hatch or even a vent. She levitated upwards, wondering if she should just blow the ship to pieces, and kill Forballa while she was at it. But she doubted it would do any good, he probably wasn't even on the lone vessel. Suddenly a clunking noise alerted her senses. 

"Hey kid," a gruff voice intervened from behind the bars. "C'mere."

"Why?" Usagi answered rebelliously.

"'Cause I got that lady person that you were with when we got yer."

"ChiChi! Let me see her!" Usagi ran towards the bars. There in a guards hands was the unconscious form of Goku's wife. Usagi scrambled against the bars.

"Hold it kid!" The guard roared. He pulled some glowing gold manacles from his pocket, "stretch out yer hands if you want ter see her alive."

Usagi gulped then pushed her arms through the bars. She kept quiet as a tickling sensation creeped up her arms. Suddenly, the chains disappeared, and instead became single golden bands around her arms, a glowing light in between them. She felt something on her neck, and found that it too supported a gold choker. The bars in front of her disappeared and Usagi dashed towards her good friend.

But a pain at her throat stopped her, the choker, it was cutting off the oxygen flow. _Dammit! _Usagi swore to herself, she knew something would be wrong. She coughed, and tugged at the gold band. She realized it wasn't choking her it was just glowing, and pain radiated through her body.

Forballa appeared before her, "how do you like my device?" he snickered, and dismissed the guard, who pt ChiChi down gently. He raised his hand and the pain stopped as instantly as it had come.

Usagi coughed a few times, ridding herself of the sensation, she looked up, her blue eyes boring through his flesh. They had a look of deep sadnessin them, like an cold blue iceburg lost in a sea of white, alone desolate, and blazing with rage. Usagi lunged forwards, anger flowing from an unknown source inside of her she tackled Forballa onto the ground, and started a flurry of punches.

Forballa was shocked, Usagi seemed almost harmless, not capable of such an onslaught, with extreme difficulty he raised his hand, and Usagi backed away, the bands glowing once again. The bands at her wrists were supposed to act as handcuffs, pulling her arms together, apparently they hadn't served their purpose, because Usagi had beaten him regardless. He got up, wiping more blood from his cut lip. He stared at her bitterly, and levitated ChiChi away from Usagi. "Follow me if you want her to live," Forballa said as he led her down the halls.

Usagi coughed again, the pain was becoming unbearable, "stop," she rasped. Forballa paid her no attention, knowing she couldn't take it any longer, Usagi keeled forwards onto her knees, her eyes became misty and unfocused, then she slid forwards onto the ground.

Usagi awoke, her throat was still aching but she felt much better than before, she stood up, but her manacles clung even closer together, and she just fell down again, she felt totally drained. She levitated herself up, and found herself in a pitch dark room, the only light came from a lamp shining directly onto her. She was about to move out of the blinding light, when she felt herself dissapear, she gave a small shriek, but was nevertheless helpless. An odd sensation spread through her and she found herself somewhere else.

She was on another world, it was flat and dark everywhere. A mist hung over the land, and then the sun came up, making it disappear. It was completely flat and barren, nothing grew, and there were no rocks or mountains.

"Usagi," said Forballa appearing again in front of her, Piccolo was being levitated behind him, with an odd green aura. He couldn't move at all.

"Piccolo!" Usagi yelled and rushed forwards, the pain again started at her neck. "Piccolo!" she yelled again, and concentrated all her power on freeing him. Her head spun with dizziness, she felt faint and cold. Her mind was racing, the blood pounding extra hard, she shut her eyes, trying to whisk the pain away. _Think of Maniki! _She thought and gritted her teeth, her vision began to spin, and darken. Piccolo and Forballa swirled in front of her eyes. Suddenly she heard a whirring noise in her head, Piccolo began to reappear, and the colors started to return. With a yell the pain completely disappeared, she opened her blue eyes, and lunged forward, her fist at ready. Suddenly Forballa disappeared, and reappeared behind her.

"Sorry brat, I'm not here to fight you," he grinned. Something rumbled beneath Usagi's feet, green vines lept up, tugging at her arms and legs. The twelve year old girl struggled, but soon she was restrained. Piccolo's green aura dropped, and he fell to the floor.

"Piccolo!" Usagi screamed.

"Hey Rabbit, don't move okay, let them take me, you gotta save Goku and the rest," Piccolo said seriously.

"But Piccolo," Usagi asked in confusion.

"Usagi!" he snapped.

Shadows were flitting around the land, chuckling in high pitched squeaks. A look of fear crossed Piccolo's eyes. He glanced nervously towards them. "Usagi listen, I'm going to revive the moon, wait until I'm gone, then look at it."

"Why?"

"Usagi!" Piccolo said. He began summoning up power, his level rocketed past half a million, growing with amazing speed. He continued roaring, and Usagi felt a fault reopen. His power had scraped past a million and was still climbing, suddenly he pushed his hands forwards and muttered something. A white light shot outward, and Usagi shut her eyes blinded by the shimmering light. It shot into the sky, it was a million times brighter than the clearest day. Usagi gazed in splendor, suddenly she felt a tug, she started to grow, taller and taller, her body broke the ivy bonds, the gold bands shattered like wet paper. Piccolo stopped and with a satisfied smirk looked at Usagi.

The saiya-jin ape roared, and ran around in a fury.

The figures loomed closer, and they turned out to be chibi monsters, they had green skin with a yellow gi, there black beady eyes seemed to bore into your mind. There were about twenty of the hideous creatures, they surrounded Piccolo and fired numerous homing blasts in his direction. The Monkey had lost control it ran through them, scattering them all like ninepins. Piccolo focused his energy and split it four ways, each Namek went forward,weaving through the Chibi's firing a blast here and there.

But the ape was out of control, the green insects seemed to bother the giant, and it started going against them instead of the Chibi's. The Chib's in turn, teamed up with the ape and attacked each Piccolo until there was only one, severely wounded one left. The ape roared, and trampled it, and as suddenly as the ape had grown, it shrunk. Usagi lay nude, trembling at the feet of the Chibi's, her silver tail limp beside her.

"Oh God," she cried at the sight of Piccolo's squashed form. She ignored the Chibi's who were reasonably still and got up.She wasweak from the transformation, very weak. She took what was left of her orange gi, and covered Piccolo with it. Suddenly everything became cold and dark, time froze again. "Pluto?" Usagi called.

"Usagi, Oh I'm so sorry!" said the woman sadly, she walked over to Usagi and hugged her. Ribbons flowed around Usagi, covering her in a white tanktop, and skirt. "I should have come sooner, but I was needed somewhere else," Pluto said sadly. 

A war raged on inside Usagi's head. Pluto, her Pluto had abandoned her in her hour of need, first Maniki and now Piccolo. Usagi shoved her away, "you did it!" she cried furiously, "it was you!"

Pluto's gaze softened, "now Usagi, no."

Usagi turned around, trying to hide the tears.

"Usagi," Pluto tried to turn her with her staff. "Usagi you have it all wrong. It wasn't my fault, now listen to me, I can help you. Forballa is going to kill you, don't you understand?"

"Oh I understand, the reason why Forballa wanted me dead in the first place was because of you! He anted me to tell him how to find you!"

This time Sailor Pluto spun around, her Garnet Rod was clutched tightly in her right hand, "I know Usagi. It's hard I know. I can only do one thing, you need to prepare more, you broke his spell before when you wanted to see Piccolo. You just need more training, now, I'm going to send you somewhere else, time will go much faster there than here, you are to stay there until you're 13, then I'll return you here. Seek the one named Sailor Moon, and for Serenity's sake, be careful!" With those last words and a twirl of her staff Usagi vanished.

Knowing that she was going to fall onto something like a few years past, Usagi hovered immediately andslowly drifted to the ground. She was in a world quite like the one she had been in for many years previous. Usagi looked down, her tail was gone, but her powers were still there. She was in a busy street which she recognized as Tokyo, but something was different, instead of a Coffee Shop there was a place called 'Cherry Hill Temple' across the street. She walked over there as not to attract attention, maybe they knew of a person named Sailor Moon.

(AN Usagi as in Sailor Moon is going to be called Serena, just so that there's no confusion, everyone else keeps there Japanese names. Usagidoesn't wear odongo's just so that you know.)

Rei was busy sweeping up a Chinese vase that Serena had so graciously broken. "Odongo!" she yelled, as another shattering noise came from the kitchen.

"Sorry Rei!" came a high pitched voice, the thirteen-year-old airhead walked over to Rei. "Sorry! I'm late though, Mamo-kun was going to take me out for dinner." She smiled and dashed outside, only to collide with a twelve-year-old reflection of herself.

"Gomen, I'm sorry," Usagi said.

Serena weaved past her, "s'okay!" she yelled back.

"Is this the Cherry Hill Temple?" Usagi asked.

"Yep, no need to be shy, sorry about Serena there, she can be a huge airhead sometimes," Rei chuckled.

"I was wondering if you had well, any open rooms, just for a while until I get a place of my own," Usagi asked sheepishly.

"Oh no problem. YUUICHIROU!!!"

A brown haired guy stumbled down the stairs, his bangs covered his eyes and he had a 'surfer dude' type voice. "What is it Rei?"

"Show this girl to her room. What is your name anyway?" Rei asked, putting her broom away. "Sorry, here I'll show you where your room is, Yuuichirou will take over for me."

"It's Briefs Usagi, but just call me Usagi."

"Oh well sorry, my name is Hino Rei, nice to meet you. I run this Temple with my Grandpa, but the dork here is trying to learn how to be a singer," Rei explained. She led Usagi upstairs to an empty room. "Here you can sleep here, breakfast's at eight, lock up is at eleven, don't be late, grandpa can get nasty. So how old are you?"

"Twelve, well thanks for the room, mind if I go shopping for a bit?" Usagi asked, watching Rei eye her clothes. Rei nodded and Usagi dashed off, nothing was very different from the Tokyo she knew, and she had no trouble finding anything. The only problem was that she didn't have any money, she remembered Bulma telling her that a desperate guy would always pay for things if you get them right where you want them. Usagi ran to a place called 'The Crown Game Center.' She found a quarter in one of the games, and started playing, it was called Sailor V. She had played video games with Gohan before, and she wasn't that bad, soon she had gotten pretty far, and a crowd was starting to form around her.

"Who's that playing Sailor V?" Makoto asked Motoki.

"Go see, maybe you should buy her a drink or something, I haven't seen her before," Motoki suggested. Makoto slipped off her chair and joined the crowd.

Usagi hammered the buttons furiously, she only had one life left, suddenly a youma appeared behind her, and shot her. "No!" she yelled, and hit the coin return button angrily.

"Hi? I'm Makoto, who're you?" asked a tall brunette girl.

"Usagi, do you live around here?" 

"Actually yeah, do you want to grab a shake or something?" Makoto asked, and led Usagi over to an empty booth. "Vanilla okay?"

"Sorry I don't have any money on me, do you know of a place where I can earn some?" Usagi asked. "Can I pay you back for the Vanilla later?"

"Oh hey no problem. Motoki two vanilla shakes over here!"

"Got it Mako-chan," said Motoki, walking over with two vanilla shakes. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, I'm looking for a waitress because my sister is quitting for a bit, so if you want to just come over anytime."

"Great, can I start today?" Usagi asked, amazed at her luck.

"Yeah, in fact, when you've finished your drink, come on over, I've got the uniform already, you're small but you'll fit. Ten dollars an hour, with a fifty dollar start sound okay?"

That good so far? It's getting late so g'night!


	7. Two Rabbits in a Rabbit Hole

I've rewritten this chapter several different times, trying to come up with the perfect idea to get this going. If anyone has any ideas at all please put it in the review or email me!

"Usagi! Another batch of fries for table seven," Motoki said and slid a box of fries onto her tray. Usagi smiled and stepped over to the table, a blonde girl was talking to a girl with blue hair. 

"Ami let's do that sleepover at Rei's some other time, I've got volleyball practice," the blonde said to her companion.

"Ahem, here are your fries, anything else?" Usagi placed them in between the girls.

"Wow Serena you've got your hair down!" The blonde said in awe.

"Oh no, you must have some mistake, I'm Usagi."

"We're sorry," said the blue haired girl, she had the softest most caring voice Usagi had ever heard. "Are you new in the area?"

"Um, yeah I'm staying at the Cherry Hill Temple," Usagi smiled, her heart aching to go back to where Piccolo was and destroy Forballa.

"Oh, Rei-chan's a friend of ours, I'm Aino Minako, and this is Mizuno Ami," Minako introduced. "So how old are you, what grade are you in?"

"Well nice to meet you Ami-san, Mina-san. I haven't really found a good school yet, is there a local junior high school around here?" Usagi asked politely. 

"Hai, Crossroads junior high is where I attend, aren't you a bit young for that Usagi-san?" Ami asked.

"Hai, yes, but the town I was raised in, my mother's friend home schooled me so I'd be at about that level. Listen I have to get back to work, sorry." Usagi picked up her empty tray and scooted off.

"Weird kid," Minako muttered.

"She looks so much like Serena, pity Serena isn't as polite though," Ami said, and then sighed. "Oh well, I just hope that they meet. Interesting how she's staying at Rei's."

Suddenly a loud scream intervened Ami, Minako looked at Ami, and she nodded in response. The two excused themselves to the restroom and pulled out their henshin's on the way.

Usagi heard the scream too, she had just changed into her tank top, Motoki had already paid her. She ran outside, and towards the direction of the scream. A cat resembling youma stood harassing some little kids, obviously on their way home from school. A little girl shrieked, as the giant humanoid cat reared in front of her. The cat outstretched her hand and several blue claws shot out, burying themselves in the pavement, inches away from her. Usagi was about to teach the youma a lesson, when a swirl of water splashed in front of her colliding with the cat.

The cat screeched and turned to face it's attacker, two figures appeared, each one dressed in an odd sailor costume, not unlike the one Pluto wore. The one on the right had blonde hair in a red bow, and wore an orange and blue fuku. The other one had blue hair and blue eyes and wore a matching blue fuku, it was apparent that she had thrown the hydro blast.

"Hold it right there you evil cat! I am Sailor Venus the senshi of Love!" said the one in orange.

"And I am Sailor Mercury!" the one in blue chimed.

"And together we shall punish you!" They both shouted together.

Usagi had never seen two more pathetic looking fighters. She seriously doubted if either of them could do anything.

The cat just did an odd sort of chuckle, and shot a claw at one of the children, it hit the little boy and started to electrocute him, in the end it took away it's energy, and returned it to the youma. Usagi had enough she jumped forward, "give up now." She ordered angrily.

"Meow, how about not!" it grinned, and launched a claw at her too. 

But Usagi saw it coming and lept into the air to avoid it, just as a beam of orange light came crashing through the air shattered the claw. Usagi looked up and saw that Sailor Venus had her index finger pointing at where the beam had just hit. The cat hissed, and tackled towards Sailor Venus.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" she shouted and a yellow chain of hearts erupted from her fingertip, ensnaring the youma.

With a roar it broke free and shot a claw at Sailor Mercury. 

"FINAL FLASH!" Usagi roared and watched the blast sail towards the cat. It hit it head on, destroying it instantly. Knowing that Usagi had better not be around, she slipped off back to the Temple.

Venus watched in awe as a mysterious girl blasted the youma to smithereens. She pulled out the claw from Mercury's skin, and helped her up. "Who was that?" she asked as the blonde haired girl raced away.

"I don't know, but she could be important, I saw we hold a meeting at the Temple," Mercury said and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Rei, hi! Do you need any help cleaning or anything?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine, why don't you go register yourself for school?" Rei suggested.

"School?" Usagi hadn't thought about that, yes, she was going to have to enroll to keep a low profile until she found the one called Sailor Moon. "Yeah I'll do that, Rei, do you know who Sailor Moon is?"

"Sailor Moon?" Rei confirmed thoughtfully. "Yeah she's the champion of justice, she protects the earth, people say she uses all sorts of powers to attack her enemies. Everyone likes her of course. She'll only appear if something's wrong, and nobody knows who she is."

"Thanks, well I'm going to take a nap," _and try to get Piccolo's dead body out of my mind. _Usagi dashed up the stairs and took a quick shower, she lay down and was asleep almost instantly. She was even unaware of the meeting going on in the room beneath her. 

"I don't get it, we defeated the death phantom (Wiseman) and Ami and I were at the arcade and a youma appeared, maybe here is a new enemy," Minako suggested.

Serena whined, "not again!!"

"Well we have to be prepared for the worst Serena," Mako agreed.

"What's strange is that when we fought it a weird girl came out of nowhere and launched an energy blast at it. It died instantly."

"I'll do a fire reading, but for now, inform Mamoru to be ready, and let's get some sleep, we do have school tomorrow." Rei yawned, and went up to her room.

The next morning Usagi awoke, totally refreshed, she put on her tanktop and skirt and asked Rei were the school was, that in mind she walked over, happy to see that she wasn't late. She entered the secretary's office. "Hi my name is Briefs Usagi, I was wondering if I could enroll?"

The secretary looked up and smiled, "sure just fill out this form, what grade are you going into?"

"Eighth," Usagi muttered as she scribbled down her name and address.

"Well I guess I could put you in Ms. Haruna's class, she's a little short. Change into this, and go into room 108, have a great day!" she said very quickly, and handed Usagi her uniform.

"Thanks," Usagi walked towards the nearest bathroom. She slipped into the white and blue costume. She didn't have a pin for the blue bow in the middle of her shirt. Suddenly she felt something fall into her pocket, as if someone had just dropped it in. She stuck her hand in it and the box that Gohan had given her came out. For the first time Usagi noticed that the white porcelain oval on top slipped off. Usagi found in dismay that the box hadn't really opened, just that the outer cover had. 

A wispy figure passed by her, Usagi noticed a glint of green hair. "Thanks Pluto," she whispered. Usagi fitted the outer lid of the box onto her shirt, she then realized that it wasn't porcelain but an unbreakable stone, it was also to large for the center of the bow. Usagi swore softly, then to her surprise, the lid shrunk and fit perfectly, Usagi wondered why it stuck to the bow without a pin, she turned it around revealing a pin she hadn't noticed a moment ago. _It's magic, it has to be! _Usagi smiled, and tried to find her new classroom.

Serena was dozing again, Makoto had made sure she was on time, but because of this, Serena was fast asleep on her desk, snoring loudly. 

"TSUKINO!" Haruna roared.

Serena stopped in mid-snore and opened her eyes. "What?" she murmured, and sat up.

"Serena! Quit sleeping and pay attention!" Haruna snapped, and Serena looked forward, dark circles under her eyes. The door creaked open and a perfect reflection of Serena stepped inside.

"I'm the new student," she said. Haruna's eyes fluttered skywards before she slumped back in a dead faint. Usagi stepped over her cautiously she bent over her, and gave her a little tap on the side of her cheek. "Ms. Haruna?" she asked. 

"Someone go get some water," Naru suggested. 

A few minutes later the students had their teacher back. She was holding a cold pack to her head. "Two Serena's," she muttered.

"She's in denial," a girl whispered to another. 

"Whats so bad about me?" Serena whined.

"Shh!" Naru said, "nothing much, Haruna just doesn't like you Serena. You're a problem child, she doesn't want another one." At this Serena wailed louder.

"Take a seat Usagi," Haruna said, clutching the cold pack even tighter. "Math quiz everyone, take out a sheet of paper and pencil."

Serena groaned loudly, she was one of the many that did.

"Tsukino! Don't test my patience, not today!" Haruna said as she passed out the exams.

Serena got a twenty-two percent, and the sensei was happy to see that Usagi hadn't failed, but she didn't get an average. Usagi let a little squeak escape when she picked up her seventy-five and one-eighths percent quiz. She wasn't expecting that, she shrugged it off, and picked up her lunch to go outside. Outside, Usagi sat down and unwrapped her sandwich, Makoto spotted her and both she and Serena sat next to her.

"Hi, still hungry?" Makoto asked and unwrapped another sandwich, she broke it in half and handed a piece to the twins on either side of her. Serena wolfed it down in a moment, but Usagi took a moment. 

"Fanks," she said, taking another bite.

"You two are identical," Makoto said, a grin forming on her lips. "You two could switch places and stuff all the time, I know you're younger Usagi, but you guys are a match!"

Usagi took a look at how Serena was pigging out on another sandwich, "maybe some other time."

Something in Makoto's pocket started to beep. "'Scuse us," Mako-chan said and dragged Serena off. A moment later Usagi heard a scream, it was coming from the high school across the street. Usagi ran as fast as she could without attracting attention towards the school. A large humanoid youma was harassing a high school student.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the din, "Hold it right there scumbag! I am Sailor Moon! The champion of love and justice!"

Usagi heard no more of her ridiculous speech, Usagi ran over to the youma and knocked it flat with a well placed uppercut. "I wanna do the speech!" Sailor Moon wailed. Usagi levitated up and headbutted the monster. It stumbled back a few feet, but Usagi had reappeared behind it, she slammed her leg into the back of it's head, and faced it.

"Ka Me Ha Me HAH!" she shouted and launched a weak chi blast at the monster. It's power level was only about a hundred, but the teenage girl with meatballs in her hair had a power level of a couple thousand, her companion had slightly less. The monster roared and was hit head on.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

Usagi tripped over a teenager on the ground, she missed seeing a large electric bolt fly above her, followed closely by the shimmering white light greater than the full moon. The moster disintegrated instantly, and Sailor Moon walked over to Usagi.

She helped Usagi up, and Usagi caught her first glimpse of Sailor Moon. It took a moment before Usagi to figure it out, "Your height, your eyes, your hair… You're Ser-OOPH!" Another monster had appeared and rammed into Usagi. 

"Join forces?" Sailor Jupiter asked as another one appeared.

"No I'll take care of them," Usagi said. She lept up into the air, one of the monsters was a dragon incarnation, the other of a winged human. They followed her up, showing off there flying skills with barrel rolls and flips. With super-human speed and agility Usagi came at the dragon. A longing glint in her eye, showed her love for battle, she jammed her fist upwards, knocking it out of the air.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled, disintegrating it instantly. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late."

"Me too," said to Mercury and Mars.

"Who's she?" asked Venus, cocking her head towards Usagi, who had just rendered the winged human's wings useless.

"Usagi," Sailor Mars said, looking at Usagi who had just decapitated the yoma.

"That's her?" Moon asked, her pigtails flapping in the wind.

"She's flying, and she's winning hand to hand combat…interesting," Mercury said, raptly pressing buttons on her mini-computer. "She's very strong, fast, agile, she's got a high energy."

"She can use energy blasts too," Venus chipped in. "Remember that girl we saw at the crown game center, that's got to be her."

"Right," Sailor Mercury folded up her computer, slipped it back into it's sub-space pocket and faced the rest of the senshi. "She could kill us all right now, we have to befriend her. She's come out of nowhere, with no past on record, it's like she doesn't even exist."

"Could she be from the future?" Rei inquired.

"Probably not, how long has she been here?"

"Two days I think."

"Well, we either kill her right now while we still have the element of surprise," Sailor Jupiter looked at the rest of the senshi's faces. "OR," she began again. "We can get her out of danger, and get some information out of her."

"Right, lets get her," Sailor Moon stopped. "Just how do we get her down?"

Everyone fell over, until Venus got a bright idea, "Usagi come here! It's dead already!" 

Usagi dropped to the ground, she had no intentions what so ever of befriending the blonde, she needed Sailor Moon, and she was going to get her. She ran forward, and like a thunderclap appeared next to Sailor Moon. "Come with me, or I'll show you my real power," Usagi threatened, even though she was lying through her teeth.

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter, stood firmly in front of their friend, "you have to do better than that kid."

Usagi just grinned and teleported behind Sailor Moon, she picked her up around her waist and launched into the bright blue sky. Sailor Moon struggled, she shrieked, she screamed, but Usagi would not put her down. The senshi powered up attacks, but Usagi was already gone. She sat down at a park nearby, and crawled into a clump of bushes.

"My name is Usagi, I'm not human, not anymore, and I'm not from the future. I'm looking for your help, I won't harm you."

"Like hell!" Sailor Moon said with a growl and launched her fist forwards…

Heheh don't kill me, nice fans, pretty fans. SORRY!! ^^;;


	8. Bunny's Bid Farewell

Here's the long awaited part eight, atleast I hope it was awaited….

"My name is Usagi, I'm not human, not anymore, and I'm not from the future. I'm looking for your help, I won't harm you."

"Like hell!" Sailor Moon said with a growl and launched her fist forwards.

Usagi put her arm in front of her to block Serena, but it didn't hurt but Usagi was amazed. She, Usagi Briefs, a saiya-jin, had just been hit by a human! And to add insult it had been by an airhead! Usagi grabbed both of Sailor Moon's wrists and shook them savagely. "Serena! Listen to me, I am Usagi, I'm from the future, a woman named Sailor Pluto told me to look for you. She mentioned something about Serenity, I don't remember it well though."

At the sound of her and her mother's name, Serena stopped, extracted her hands from Usagi's and looked at her. Her sailor fuku faded out of existence, and Serena instantly had her normal clothes on. "What do you want from me?" she asked calmly.

"I-I don't know Serena, I just don't know." Usagi's head began to spin, golden bands flickered on and off around her wrists and neck. Something gold flickered on her forehead, her eyes blurred, and she fell back. 

Serena caught her, and layed her down gently. Behind her, their came a rustling in the bushes, a woman in a dark red dress appeared. It had the lowest neckline, and the shortest skirt. She had short brown hair, and odd black eyes, and was hovering a foot above the ground.

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make-Up!"

Serena felt the warm light caress her body, the ribbons swirled around her as she spun around blindly, the light disappeared, and Sailor Moon shivered in the short skirt. "Hold it right there! I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" She said, twirling into her pose. She felt somewhat stupid saying the stupid phrase every time.

The woman laughed, "well squirt, I'm Ruby, tell your silly friends that. I'm here for the girl, hand her over now."

Serena ignored her, she wasn't going to give up the twelve-year old for nothing, she felt strangely attached to her. Maybe it was time to contact Sailor Pluto again. "You think your words'll stop me? I'm Sailor Moon you dork!"

"Sailor what now?" said Ruby, leaning closer. She flipped through the air, landing behind Sailor Moon, she was about to pick up the unconscious Usagi when a white disk hurtled through the air. It caught Ruby in the wrist, and blood trickled from a scrape. Sailor Moon stared at her angrily and caught the white disk, when it turned back into her tiara, she slipped it back on as if nothing had ever happened.

Ruby screamed irritably at Sailor Moon, and dashed forwards. 

"Cosmic Moon Power!" she yelled furiously. Ruby saw the light and vanished in one last scream. Sailor Moon ran to Usagi and picked her up.

A week later Usagi lay in a hospital bed, her eyes had remained shut, they hadn't opened before a few minutes ago. Tight gold strips of energy, had formed around her. Every so often a jolt would spring through her and she would twitch for a few moments. She had stopped sobbing out muffled words, and she was now resting normally. She woke a moment later, her big blue eyes full of pain. 

Serena and Sailor Pluto stood in front of her, they were arguing, and every now and then Pluto would apologize, but Serena would press on.

"I told you Princess, I can't give you any information, I'm very sorry." Pluto said.

"Why not! You're supposed to be there for me. I want to know, please Pluto. I want to know why they're after her."

"Serenity! I can't tell you, but what I can, and this will certainly clear up some confusion. Usagi is from another dimension, they're under siege. I need her because she has a power, I can't tell you what it is Serenity-sama. But she comes from a galaxy that does not run on the same time as here, she is but a twelve year old in body but in spirit she is just like you. She has no family, and her only way of saving them is by saving another worlds, and now that world is dark. The evil spirit has carried over to this one Serena, and those are the new yoma's that you battle. Be careful, and protect Usagi-chan. She is so much like you. Many alternate realms form this universe, and people carry over, Princess. The laws forbid me from telling you the truth, but I have given you sufficient clues, think child."

"You're me!" Usagi yelled suddenly, and two pairs of eyes turned to her. "That's why you look like me, that's why we're somewhat the same. You're a klutz, but I have a tail to balance myself. I have good grades only because I worked hard with Gohan. And I'm younger because the flow of time is different."

The senshi of time smiled and clapped her hands, "very good Usagi. I see that you are up now. Listen carefully Serenity and Usagi, I will transfer the information of your lives, so that you will once again become one." She placed each of her index fingers onto he girls' foreheads and began chanting under her breath. She shut her eyes in concentration as images fluttered through Usagi's and Serena's heads. In a moment they new everything down to the first grade crush, and who stole the last cookie six years ago.

Pluto opened her eyes and stumbled back, holding a hand to her forehead.

"Pluto!" said two girls, matching blue eyes, blonde hair, and both with looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm alright," she said, putting a hand on the bedrail to stable herself. She looked at the girls, "so rabbit, Princess, if you'll excuse me I need to rest for a bit. I am already breaking taboo to come here."

"Thank you Pluto, for all your help. I'll see you then next year, right? I hope you feel better, and don't get in much trouble, I'll train hard, save this world, then free Gohan. Then, then I'll go back to where I belong!" Usagi said with tears welling in her eyes, she ran from the room unable to hold them back anymore.

Serena said her goodbyes, and Pluto vanished with a dash of her rod. Serena called up the other senshi, and explained to them about Usagi's past, leaving out the part about her sister, and the fact that they were the same person.

Usagi trudged back eventually, and wiped away a few tears. The senshi were all watching TV in Rei's living room. She sat down, and a few screenshots showed themselves on the set. 

"Utter destruction," the anchor said. "Precisely two hours ago, a woman who calls herself 'Ruby' destroyed hundreds of buildings in south Tokyo. She claims to want the girl who travels through dimensions."

Ami flipped the television set off, and faced the teenage soldiers. "Transform girls!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"MAKE UP!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Usagi Star Power!" Usagi said, feeling stupid that she didn't have a henshin call. The girls finished their transformations and stared at her. Usagi smiled, and struck a pose not unlike their own. 

Sailor Moon giggled, and they all held hands, "Sailor Teleport!"

Usagi felt her powers drain slightly, the senshi's dropped tremendously, and were almost out of breath when they arrived in South Tokyo, but Usagi felt perfectly normal. She focused her energy, and passed some of it to the tired warriors. Sailor Moon winked at her, and smiled when a masked guy in a Tuxedo landed next to her.

"Who's that?"

"We'll explain later," Mars said, and they scattered themselves around to find Ruby.

Ruby was hovering several feet above ground, she was basking in the screams of the townspeople. She looked around and spotted a girl with blue hair running around in a Sailor fuku. She hovered over, and held both of her hands above her head, "Ruby shoots," she whispered. Large sharp rubies appeared in her hands, and she threw them down like lightning bolts.

They caught the senshi of Mercury unawares and hit her, she fell over covered in wounds. She grunted a bit, but her vision faded as a bolt of energy shut her mind.

Sailor Venus was searching through some back alleys, she didn't want to be the one to find Ruby. She had found, by the terrorized landscape that Ruby was very capable of handling her opponents. And what of that girl Usagi, she seemed so strange, and her story didn't ring sense. Venus banished the thought from her mind, and rubbed her bare legs, too bad her fuku didn't include leggings or something. The cold air continued to whip cruelly at her legs, the blonde wandered onwards and stopped to look through an alleyway. She didn't see the red stone come behind her, neither did she feel her body hit the pavement, she was already unconscious. 

Ruby smiled, she had already gotten two, now there were only three left until the prize was hers for the taking. Her master some weirdo named Forballus or something, had created a radio or whatever so he could contact other dimensions. He had ordered her to find a girl, this dimension traveler and bring her to him. 

Ruby quickly spotted a raven haired girl, and disposed of her. She also found a guy in a Tuxedo nearby, he proved to be more of a problem. He spied her and threw a puny rose. She knocked it away, like it was a piece of wet paper. "A rose won't defeat me cape-boy."

"Well, I Tuxedo Kamen will defeat you either way," he said calmly.

"I bet you rehearsed that in front of a mirror," she taunted and raised her arms over her head.

Tuxedo Kamen looked furious, but he took out his cane, and faced her heroically.

"I'm melting away, that stern pose is just to much," she whined, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Baka! Fight like the fool you are!" With a growl, she launched her ruby shards.

The male senshi pulled his tattered cape aside, it had served it's purpose, he was now safe from her attack. He jumped into the air and delivered a series of roses in a circle. Ruby tossed those aside too, she dropped to his height and delivered a blow that sent him wheeling. She extended her arm, and laughed as foot long red fingernails branched out. She rushed towards him and pinned him to the wall. A punch made him lose consciousness, and Ruby's nails shrunk back.

Sailor Moon was walking in the semidarkness, trying not to trip on some rubble. Why hadn't anyone found her yet? Someone was heard in front of her, "who's there?" she commanded sharply.

"Serena-chan, is that you?" came the soft voice of Sailor Jupiter.

"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon said, letting out a deep breath. "I thought you were that Ruby."

"Not quite, listen Odongo, Rei and Ami are gone, I heard them scream, there signal went out. And Minako isn't even answering."

"Oh Lord," Sailor Moon said, the happiness now gone. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm sorry, Serena. Usagi is fine, I can feel her nearby. Let's go find her, no one can get at us when we're together," the tall brunette suggested.

"Okay," Sailor Moon agreed wistfully, and they set off. 

Up in the trees dark red lips twisted into a smirk, Ruby's smirk. She held her hands over her head, "Ruby Shoots!" she whispered, and large ruby crystals appeared once again. She shut one eye to aim, she had the blonde girl in her target, she released one of the crystals. It shot off into the night with a deadly hiss.

Jupiter walked alongside her friend, she heard the wind whistling but did not feel chilled. She turned around, and gasped as the red spear reflected in her green eyes. She shoved Sailor Moon aside, and watched in slow motion as one of the spears streaked past her. Another followed, skimming the skin on her leg. The next one pierced a part of her knee, Jupiter bit her lip as she fell over. Sailor Moon let out a small squeak, and ripped off a piece of cloth from her shoulder. She bound it tightly around Makoto's bleeding knee, and flashed her a reassuring smile. 

Usagi's sensitive ears picked out a small shriek, she blasted towards the sound. Sailor Jupiter's chi flashed wildly, and she felt Serena's rocket. She soon saw Sailor Moon standing protectively next to the senshi of lightning, her face was contorted with fury. In front of her was Ruby, she was laughing cruelly. 

"Moon Sceptre Elimination!" Sailor Moon said and launched a volley of crescent moons towards Ruby.

"Ruby Ray!" she yelled and a waved her hand, a ruby colored ray came out and disintegrated the crescent moons.

"Makankosappo!" Usagi shouted and held out two fingers, she concentrated her chi and released two balls of energy, they shot forward, one curling around the other for maximum efficiency. They hit Ruby simultaneously, knocking the next Ruby Ray from her hands.

"Moon Sceptre Elimination!" This time the crescent moons hit it's target, but not soon after Ruby threw more diamonds at them. IN the confusion that followed she teleported behind Sailor Jupiter, she put two fingers to her throat and killed her without another thought.

Jupiter didn't know what hit her as her body fell to the ground, the sailor fuku dissolved off, leaving her as only Makoto. The cook, the friend, and the helper. 

Something felt ripped out of Sailor Moon's heart, she fell forwards onto her knees, sobbing. Usagi tried to hit Ruby, but a pain in her neck stopped her.

The golden bands. She had forgotten about them, they had regrown while she slept, they burned through her flesh. A wave of fury swept over Usagi, she tried to forget the searing pain like before, but to no avail. Forballa must have made them stronger. Usagi braced herself, for a wave of fresh pain, she careened forwards, and sank to unconsciousness. 

Sailor Moon watched herself fall forwards, the golden bands at her wrists and her neck glowed like the moon. She couldn't let Ruby just take her away, "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" she cried desperately. But no familiar gold crescent moons came from her wand. "Moon Sceptre Elimination!" she sobbed, but still nothing happened.

Ruby grinned, she decided just to watch the girl with her puny attempts. 

"Moon Sceptre Elimination! Moon Sceptre Elimination! Moon Sceptre Elimination!" 

Ruby cackled and waved her right hand, dark red coils, swirled around the blonde, and began to drain her energy.

"Moon Sceptre Elimination!" she said drowsily. Her body shimmered red, as the energy began to leave her body. Her chi dropped, but still she fought bravely on. "MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" she roared. She felt warm inside, her vision blurred. _So this is what it's like to die, _she thought. It wasn't all that bad. The wand slipped from her fingers as she fell over. Sailor Moon felt her transformation reverse, Serena wanted to close her eyes an d slept forever. Suddenly her eyes flashed opened. No, no she couldn't just sleep, if they got a hold of Usagi, there would be many problems. Her blue eyes flashed to ice, she gripped the scepter tighter, she tried in fury to push her body up. 

Ruby continued to laugh, she hadn't noticed that the child had began to fight her coils. She stopped and looked at the girl, her eyes were like icicles, sharper than even her largest ruby shoot. The girl pushed herself to one knee, then slowly to the next.

Serena grit her teeth and pushed herself to her full height. She grabbed the sceptre, it was colder than her eyes. She held it tightly, picking up he small white orb that slipped out from inside it. She braced herself, as she yelled, "ginzuishou! Give me your power please!" 

Snow white ribbons encircled her, they formed a white dress, as pale as the moonlight. She was now Princess Serenity, rightful heir to the palace of the moon. And with the ginzuishou was clutched tightly in her palm, she faced Ruby. With her last desperate efforts she called out, "Cosmic Moon Power!" Ruby screamed as the real light of the moon washed over her, her body dissolved. Neo-Princess Serenity, fell to the ground, the ginzuishou rolled on the floor, streaming back into her body. The ribbons disappeared as quickly as they had come. Soon the coils took their effect on the teenage girl.

Forballa had watched the entire battle from his spaceship, ported near the planet Raihn. He roared in anger and slammed his fists onto the control panel. He rapidly punched in a few buttons and another window popped up in front of the old one. A woman shrouded in a shadow appeared, she stepped out of the darkness slowly, "yes master, what is it that you require?"

Yes I know I'm evil! Just write a review with all of the criticism and I'll be happy, well not really but oh well.


	9. Friends Come and Go

Sorry for the cliffhanger before. Here it is!

Forballa had watched the entire battle from his spaceship, ported near the planet Raihn. He roared in anger and slammed his fists onto the control panel. He rapidly punched in a few buttons and another window popped up in front of the old one. A woman shrouded in a shadow appeared, she stepped out of the darkness slowly, "yes master, what is it that you require?"

The woman had black hair with silver eyes, she wore the same outfit as Ruby, but it was black as night. "Master?" she said with an odd accent.

"Agate, bring the girl with the tail to your base, make it fast she's going to wake up in a bit, see that she doesn't." Forballa said angrily.

"Yes sir," she purred, and disappeared.

She reappeared next to Usagi and Serena in the ruins of what was once south Tokyo. She walked over to Serena and pulled her transformation brooch off, and put it into her pocket. She grinned at her catch and picked up the girl with the brown tail. She waved her hand and vanished. She reappeared back in her base, it was completely dark, save for a large lamp in the corner. Agate placed the pre-teen onto a flat stone table, she tapped the side of the table and iron bonds swirled over her, binding her to it. She placed the brooch on a small table in the corner. She slipped out of the room and into another one, also poorly lit. She walked to a poster on the wall, it was a very poor blown up picture of Forballa, she took a chair and sat on it, staring longingly at it.

Back in the dim room, Usagi stirred, she basked in the warm light of the land, in an instant her eyes snapped open. She looked around, struggling against her bonds, she didn't dare to power up. Forballa was probably right around the corner, he wasn't going to find her, at least not yet. A ripple in the time space dimension was felt on her right, Pluto appeared from the rift, garnet orb first. 

"Usagi," she whispered, "are you all right?"

"Fine, Pluto, please help me."

"I'm sorry Usagi, I can't change time anymore than it already has, but I'll help you in another way. It's very dangerous being here, I'm breaking many rules. So please listen carefully, you are in the lair of one of Forballa's minions, Forballa has managed to create a sort of telephone between the two dimensions, he is going to force you to use your power of changing dimensions, to get you to him, from there he will threaten you. I ask you as a friend not to give in, it will be more than my life and your friends if you do. I must go, someone calls," with that she turned around getting ready to leave.

"Pluto, before you go, I just want to thank you for everything, I really am thankful, you know that right? Anyway, you're the one that saved me, it's not my power Forballa is after, it's yours. You just came to my aid Sailor Pluto, I did nothing."

"That's not true Usagi, you came to me, you had the power, but I knew nothing of this until you arrived I merely remembered a poem about a dimension traveler, and I knew that it was you, the moment I saw you. Goodbye," she said and disappeared.

"Bye..." Usagi whispered, Pluto's words fresh in her mind. She shut her eyes and thought about what Pluto, her true friend had said.

"Ungh…" Serena mumbled touching her aching head. Her entire body ached from head to toe, as the memories of the previous evening returned to her. She coughed a bit in the cold, and rolled over, Tokyo wasn't normally too cold, but it was chilly, and she was poorly dressed for the morning breeze in a t-shirt and miniskirt. But something was missing, Serena searched her pockets, but found nothing gone. Suddenly it hit her like one of Jupiter's best lightning bolts.

Her brooch! 

With many grunts of annoyance Serena got up and searched around, mumbling curses and other nonsense words she had made up. But she found nothing, she groaned. Nursing her bruised arm, she hobbled to the nearest usable bus stop, paying the fair, she chose the back seat, right next to the furnace. She started practicing how she would explain everything to Luna.

Usagi had been up for a while, she had realized that the bonds had stolen a lot of power from her body. She was now powerless, just like a pitiful human. She had long since noticed Serena's brooch lying on the table several feet away, she had tried to reach it, of course. But she had more of a chance trying to defeat Son Goku. Usagi abandoned the thought for the moment, and, once again began counting the little holes on the ceiling, _1493, 1494, 1495… _After a while she grew bored of that, scrawled the number she was at down in her mind, and focused on an escape plan. She had learned, after a day of being trapped in the chamber, that a woman named Agate came in three times during the day. Usagi was allowed to use the bathroom once in the morning, and once in the evening. At about noon, (Usagi couldn't be sure it was dark around the clock) she gave Usagi some food. Several cans of microwave Spaghetti-O's, and a quart of milk, were poured down Usagi's throat. 

That morning she had tried to escape, or at least tried to find out where she was, but Agate had sensed this and only activated the golden bonds, and seeing as most of her energy had already been zapped away, another episode might kill her off. But now she was certain what the object was, it was Serena's brooch. She fought against her bonds, but a lone leaf against the wind had a higher chance than she. With a sigh she lay back, closing her eyes temporarily. How was Gohan doing, in a year, when Sailor Pluto came back, would they still be best friends? Would he even remember her? No, she thought, he had to, why would he want to forget her? She opened her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling, wasn't it about time for her Spaghetti-O's?

"Agate!" she yelled, then cringed at her boldness.

"Shut up! I'm coming!" the woman said from the other room, heavy rock filled Usagi's ears as the door swung open. She was more like an old teenager.

Usagi glared at her as she had a klutz attack worse than Serena and spilled milk all over Usagi. "Fanks," she muttered, spitting the white liquid out.

Agate's eyebrow drew dangerously close together, as her lips pursed into a very severe look. "Shut up brat! Why Forballa wants you is a mystery to me, now get your lazy hide up. All you do is lay there while I do all the work!" 

Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing, first, she was chained there! And second, did she care about Forballa? Unlike dreamy eyes here, she didn't! "I can't get up I'm chained here!" Usagi said firmly, she had learned that Agate was a lovesick maniac that only cared about her appearances and crushes. Her list even topped that of Serena! Agate could be easily pushed around, if you pull the right strings. But say something about her hair, or clothes, and see what happens to the ant after the anteater strikes. Suddenly a plan formed in Usagi's dull mind. She watched as Agate sighed, her eyes becoming all cloudy as her daydream faded in. She sat on the table right next to Serena's brooch, and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey Agate you dork! Forballa wants me because he likes _me _better! He doesn't want some obsessive old hag!" Usagi roared, shattering the black haired enchanter's dream.

"Wha?" Agate said murderously. "What?!" she said, angry red blemishes appeared on her now angry red complexion. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"You heard me granny! And Forballa wants me, not you!" 

Agate jumped up, and shot Usagi daggers.

Usagi prayed her plan would work, she gulped. If not their wouldn't be anything left of her for Forballa to torture.

"I'm going to flay you 'till there's nothing left of you!" she blundered.

"Technically there would be, you see the human body is a complicated network of bo-"

Agate roared, her shouts reverberating off the walls. She was, however, several good feet away from Usagi. "You little witch!"

"Wazzat?"

Agate picked up the closest thing that was in reach, and threw it at her insulter. This just happened to be the brooch.

Being as weak as she was, the brooch flew very slowly in the air. Usagi caught it between her teeth. "Moomph Coughmic Power!" She had the same genes as Serena, thus the transformation began.

Sailor Moon appeared, shorter, more stubborn, but nevertheless the same.

Agate's eyes widened in shock at what she had just done. "Golden Bonds of Captivity, Activate!"

To her surprise Sailor Moon's grin widened. She was no longer on the long table, the transformation had enabled her to break free and arise. "Nice try, but now it's my turn!" Feeling her energy coming back in slow amounts, Sailor Moon tightened her fist. It hurtled through the air, fracturing Agate's jaw. Sailor Moon ran past her, shooting her tiara at the woman as she ran.

Serena had lost a lot of tears that night. In one evening, all of her friends had managed to die. Mamoru, Mako-chan, Ami, Minako, Rei, everyone. And Usagi gone too, she pound her fist on her bedside table. 

"Serena! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" Ikuko yelled upstairs.

"I'm up," Serena muttered, there was a loud crash from downstairs. 

Ikuko rushed up the stairs, barely avoiding collision with Shingo. "By the great Kami-Sama!" (AN- Kami is sometimes reffered as "God") She threw open the door to Serena's bedroom and sat down next to her. "Alright Serena, out with it, what's wrong?"

Serena's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"Tsukino Serena! It is half past seven on a Monday morning, and you're asking me what's wrong?" Ikuko stormed. 

Serena blinked, "meaning?" 

Ikuko's eyes seemed to roll backwards in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Serena, scratched her head, "hey I guess you're right!" Suddenly her face became serious. "Mom! Put the alarm on snooze, _I _have some serious sleeping to do!"

Ikuko looked pleased, then looked at her watch. "Serena you're going to be late for school!"

"Gads! Not again!" Serena whined, and raced down the stairs, taking them three or four at a time. She grabbed her lunch satchel, dashed outside – and back in, forgetting to put on her black slippers – back out. And, finally, ending her short journey with a head on collision with the elegant soldier, Sailor Moon, with some – ah differences.

"Serena!" she said angrily, not unlike Rei usually did.

"What!?" Serena said hastily, not believing who she saw.

"I need help, I only just escaped, and if I untransform, then Forballa will get me!"Sailor Moon whined.

"U-Usagi?" (AN: Sailor Moon as in Serena, when she transforms, will be called Neo Sailor Moon)

"Of course it's me you nitwit! Now help me, what do I do Serena, please!" Sailor Moon begged.

"Alright, hurry, get in the house. Did anyone see you?" 

"Not that I know of," Sailor Moon whispered, as they snuck past Ikuko into Serena's room. 

"Alright, lemme get this straight. You can't detransform, and you can't stay transformed, otherwise he'll get you?" Serena inquired.

"Yes, that's about it. I know the senshi are dead, I can't sense their powers anywhere. Please Serena! Please help me, he'll get me Serie."

"Ummm. Try taking it off."

"What?!"

"No! Try to take off the fuku. Then put on your normal clothes so they won't know the difference." Serena suggested.

"Okay, but turn around, I know we're the same person and all," Sailor Moon demanded. "And what am I going to wear then?" she said, trying to get out of the sailor suit. She tugged and tugged at her tiara, and finally it popped off.

"Here," Serena said, covering her eyes and facing her counterpart. She dropped a school uniform into her arms.

"Thanks."

Well does everyone like it so far? I think I'm developing a writers block… Won't last long for me though, not to worry!


	10. The Bunny and the Rabbit

Here it is! Yes, I respect my fans, pamper them, write quickly, and you reward me. Yes, you good, fine people thank me lavishly by reviewing. Ah, yes, my own privilege. Well here's your Hawaiian slushy, complete with pineapple.

Almost eleven months had passed since the deaths of the Sailor Senshi. Usagi hadn't really known them, and didn't mourn much. But Serena hadn't taken it very well, of course they had been with her. Guiding and being there for her, fighting, helping and saving her many times. She had cried a lot, and still did sometimes. Usagi knew she acted very tough, but inside, she was still Serena. Careless, airheady, loyal, Serena Tsukino. She had matured plenty the past months, she was much more of the ideal senshi. She was now smarter, she studied well and received good marks in class. She had lost her clumsiness, and had never had a crush on any guy again. Deep down she always cared for Mamoru in a special way, she would never love again. He was gone, and Chibi-Usa was gone, now she didn't seem to care anymore.

Usagi had been adopted into the Tsukino family, and changed her name to Tsukino Usagi, she was still Sailor Moon, able to pull her magic powers up at anytime, but everyone knew her as Usagi.

Serena didn't care for friends anymore either, having her feelings smashed to bits twice now, she never seemed to mind the absence. She and Usagi were a pair to the finish. Serena also stopped talking that sad day, after she had helped Usagi. But everyone understood her, she never bothered to communicate with anyone but Usagi. They were telepathically linked together by Luna, who had been adopted by another family. She said that Serena's training didn't need her anymore, and that if evil ever threatened the world again. An evil so powerful all that were good crumbled away before it. Then, and only then would she return to aid the soul of one good person, and build them up to overthrow the evil power.

"Serena! Usagi! School!" Called Ikuko. 

The warm, comforting smell of warm porridge wafted up the stairs into the room that the two sisters shared. Usagi's face lit up at the smell, she sniffed the air carefully.

"Hmm," she said, and sniffed again. "Creamy wheat porridge… brown sugar, gah! No! Regular… orange juice, freshly squeezed. Serena?" 

"_Wrong, brown sugar_," Serena whispered coldly into Usagi's mind.

"Figures," Usagi mumbled. "Coming!" She got up, picking up her school bags, she slid down the banister, catching her sister scowling behind her. "_You never do slide anymore_."

"_What's the point,_" Serena growled softly.

"Good, you're here!" Ikuko said. She was convinced that Serena wouldn't talk because she couldn't, and insisted she learned sign language. She launched into a volley of strange symbols, her hands forming strange shapes, and twisting into ways Usagi never thought possible. 

"She's mute not deaf," said Usagi, helping herself to a bowl.

Ikuko wasn't pleased, she picked up a large stack of papers, "Usagi listen." It says here that Serena might not be deaf, but it would be easier to coax her to try and make out the sounds using her hands."

Serena put on an emotionless mask most of the time, no feelings escaped her face. She simply ignored everything around her, bottled up her fears, and hate. 

Every now and then a little of that anger was let out, and today was one of those peculiar days.

The two girls ate their breakfast, grabbed their lunches and dashed outside, they raced to school. Neither one out of breath, even though they had been running. The bell rang, but the girls were both in their seats. Serena and her red haired friend sat apart, they weren't friends anymore, a fight had struck up before long. She had grown impatient about Serena's lack of voice one day, and some rage came out.

"Well, no one's absent, very good." Said Haruna cheerfully, going through the list. "Today's first glorious class is PE. Please go down to outside track. It's a beautiful day out!" She clapped her hands, and the students walked out into the streaming light of the sun. The girls giggled and gossiped, and the boy's joked and pretended to trip each other until –

"Himoku! I told you not to trip Naru-san!" 

"I'm sorry sensei, and Naru, it won't happen again!" The small boy said. He was usually picked on for being the short one, but he was quite intelligent. He remembered what just happened, Gyousei, one of the boys that picked on him, had tripped Naru. Himoku idolized the girl with the New York accent, but never had the chance to speak with her.

Today was volleyball day, and Usagi felt ready to tackle anything. She did, of course, handicap herself. Serena on the other hand never tried, if the ball came towards her, she would merely ignore it.

Gyousei spiked the ball towards the twelve year old, he had never given her a chance, she and Himoku were the odd ones out despite their ability. 

Usagi blocked it marvously, hitting the ball to make it soar right over the net.Her team cheered, Serena scowled, and Gyousei missed in confusion. The whistle blew, Usagi's team had scored a point. 

Serena was made to serve, she threw the ball in the air, preparing to serve it over. But sudden memories of Minako surged through her, she dropped the ball and put a hand to her head. It was painful, seeing your best friend smile at you, or win a game and dedicate it to you. Serena looked up at her scowling team, most of her classmates were already frightened with her. But if you passed through all of the angry faces, you saw one. One so warm and bright, with big, twinkling blue eyes, looking at you with a worried look. Serena couldn't help but feel better, despite her predicament.

"_I love you Usagi, you know that right_?" Serena thought, her voice echoing all around her, but only Usagi could decode her message.

She smiled back, and Serena felt like she was in heaven, surrounded by beautiful angels. "_Me too, Serena. Me too._"

Serena picked up the ball, not even smiling, and lifted it over her head. She threw it up, and smashed it with her clenched fist. The white volleyball surged through the air, not too far, but just enough to get it over the net, and land in front of one of the students. 

Serena and Usagi's team cheered. Usagi smiled at her sister, and Serena knew it was all worthwhile. 

Ten minutes later the game had ended, a miraculous fifteen to four. The two sisters playing marvelously.

"Yeah! We beat 'em!" Usagi yelled, her right hand waving happily in the air. 

"Hmph!" Serena said.

Usagi scowled and her eyes narrowed angrily. "_Honestly, cheer up!_"

Himoku's brows were knitted, he scrunched the bottom of his shirt in frustration. He approached Naru, not daring to look at her eyes. "N-Naru will you comewithmetothedance?"

"Huh?" Naru asked in confusion. "I missed that sorry."

"W-Will you come with me to the dance?"

Naru's confused face started to change, she smiled sweetly and patted him on the shoulder. "Himoku-san, you know that me and Melvin are together. What would he think? You're a really nice guy Himoku," she said, watching his heart tear in half. "I'm not right for you Himoku, go find the right girl, one that loves you like you love her. You'll find her!"

Himoku looked up at her, "thank you Naru, you're right of course."

"Isn't that sweet?" Usagi whispered to Serena.

"_Yeah but just watch._"

Gyousei walked over with his friends, and started to shove Himoku around, just like what happened every day. But today Himoku was not to be pushed around. Other days he had given in, he had given up. As well as got beaten up. He looked at Gyousei his eyes full of anger, he stormed forwards, his fist ready. 

But Himoku had not had a day of training, and rage couldn't be put to use without knowing how. Gyousei got their first and soon Hinoku was sporting a bloody nose.

"Himoku are you alright?" Naru asked.

"Sure he is!" Gyousei said, kicking him savagely.

Something in Serena bubbled up, she felt helpless when she watched Makoto die in front of her. And she was helpless right now. Until….

"What is this a soap opera?" She roared coming up behind Gyousei.

"You're such a freak Serena, I'll scar you both now, two weirdos with one blow." 

Serena threw him a roundhouse kick, and delt him a quick uppercut. "Can a freak or weirdo do that Gyousei. Oh and carefull, I think I might have scarred your face. Try putting on some ice, hopefully it won't swell too much."

Gyousei shot her one last piercing stare and walked calmly away. 

Serena faced Naru and smiled, "sorry, after what happened almost a year ago, I didn't feel ready to talk. But I can now, friends?" she asked outstretching her hand.

"I'm sorry too, I should have known. Thanks." Naru accepted her hand, and giggled, her New York accent making it sound like music to Himoku. The reunited friends got up and headed back to their next class. The day ended after a long math quiz, and several other classes. Serena slept through those, Naru said it was because she was starting to go back to the old Serena. This was proved later on, when Usagi found that her sister had failed the Mathematics quiz. 

The two rabbits started their way home. It wasn't a long way it just took a while.

"It's a breakthrough Serena, I'm proud of me," Usagi said seriously.

"You're proud of yourself??? But what did you do—er nevermind." Serena finally understood the joke. Moments later she fell flat on her face. 

"I told you you were coming back," Usagi said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a rush of cold wind infiltrated their senses, the sky darkened, and the sounds of the world all faded away, leaving only the sound of the wind. The gust stopped, and a garnet portal appeared in front of them.

"_Enter!_" said a robotic voice.

"Pluto!" Usagi exclaimed happily, the two girls rushed in. They felt their body's leave their world, as other portals flashed in front of them. They stopped moving and saw the familiar reddish glow before them.

"Welcome girls, 'Sagi, Serenity."

"How've y'been?" Serena asked, looking at her surroundings in rapt attention, that only a person with a one track mind could have.

"I've been alright, as for your friends' dimension, it is not going as well. And I presume yours isn't either," Sailor Pluto explained.

"It's better than before, we've adjusted better," Usagi said, filling Pluto in on what she probably already knew.

"That's good Usagi, that was the point of you coming to this dimension, to train and to learn to treasure friends and prepare yourself. I have pulled you out of your dimension almost a month early, this is because the time stream of Goku's dimension is different to yours, Serenity. Only a week has passed there, whilst a year here. Are you ready to leave?"

Usagi looked at Pluto, then at Serena painfully, "it is a month early." She paused, weighing her options, she really wanted to see her friends in the Z universe. But she couldn't leave Serena, especially after her breakthrough. It was all too fast.

"Usagi," Serena said.

"What?"

"Go."

"WHAT?" Usagi said in disbelief. "But I can't leave you!"

"Usagi!" Serena said, shaking her sister. Her next dialogue came in no less than a whisper. "Usagi, you are me, we're the same. The same person, the same appearance, the same mind, the same thoughts. I know what you want, and I know myself. I'm spoiled, I get everything I want, now I'm giving you what you want. Go back to your friend's dimension, and save it. Mine is doomed, I know that already," Serena continued despite Usagi's frown of disbelief, "but you can save yours. And then maybe, maybe one day I'll be able to rescue mine as well. Good luck Briefs Usagi, I hope we meet again someday."

"No Serena, it's not doomed, it's going to grow, and flourish, and bloom. It can't be over Serena, it's just starting! You and Naru. Yeah, make Naru Sailor Melvin-Lover."

Serena smiled at the joke. "I'll be fine, I'll make it. Now go."

"No."

"Setsuna, Pluto my dear. I princess Serenity, rightful heir of The Moon and future Queen and ruler of the Silver Alliance, hereby order you to transfer this Class B-2 fighter to her home dimension."

Sailor Pluto suddenly stood up straight, looked dead ahead, her shoulders perfectly parallel to the floor. "Yes Your Majesty, are you certain?"

"Are you questioning my orders Setsuna?" 

"Yes Majesty, for once in my life I am," The senshi of time said boldy.

"Posotive, good bye Usagi, good luck." 

And with that Usagi disappeared, she tried to stop Sailor Pluto, but her fate had already been set in stone. She felt herself whirl through the time space warp, and suddenly it all stopped, and she looked at her surroundings.

Well the straw finally scraped bottom of your slushie, and the monkey waiters are on strike, claiming they need more bananas. So my friend, once more I boot you from my "humble" website. Back to the real world where no anime exists, drama only exists on TV, and money doesn't grow on trees. And, those of you who are wondering, monkeys don't serve you drinks around here. I never said I was nice, people these day's aren't. So fare well, and wait 'till next time. Or, better yet review!


	11. Fire and Bunnies?

Part 11 already?? Wow! Thought I ditched this fic a long time ago.

Usagi looked around in amazement, suddenly she started to shake violently. She couldn't stop, all around her was death, decay and suffering. Exactly how it had been when she was much younger. Corpses littered the dirty avenue.

Usagi had landed in what looked like it had once been a prosperous town. But now it reeked of the sewers, and people roamed the roads in gangs, hoping to catch a traveler unawares. Usagi watched as people fought each other over a simple piece of bread, or matchstick. She noticed a hooded man follow her, his back was hunched, and she couldn't see his face. He wore an odd looking trench coat with a large hood, that covered his face.

Usagi knew she was a rather strong individual, but she felt her nerves drain away at the sight of him. She quickened her pace, trying not to look abashed. She left the town, her senses picking up Goku in the North, Krillin, Yamcha and Oolong were very near to them. Goku's fighting spirit as well as Vegeta's (whom she had just sensed) was raised, she felt them power up repeatedly.

The man approached her at a quick pace, not thought for a person with a crooked spine. It caught Usagi in surprise, and he pointed a gun at her from beneath his long coat. "Money, food, water," he croaked, as if he hadn't had water for weeks.

"I-I"

"Now!" he said caulking the gun.

Usagi blinked, she suddenly remembered all about her training, and kicked his hand, knocking the gun away. She vanished, and reappeared in the same spot holding his gun. 

The man chuckled, not evilly, but not friendly either. He pulled back his hood, and placed an arm on his back, he pushed hard, and Usagi heard the crunching of bones. He had apparently snapped his spine straight. 

Usagi paled as he stood up to his full height, much taller than Usagi's measly four feet, eleven. 

He pulled his hood back, revealing a middle-aged man with dark eyes, and hair. He had an unshaven face and a nice looking smile. His figure proved Usagi's suspicions right, he was a fighter. His hard muscled arms and legs proved it, and his eyes were rimmed with the same haunting appearance as Usagi's. There was a deep scent of whisky on his breath, the young girl took a step back. 

"I-I'm sorry," Usagi stammered, looking up at his towering height.

The man leaned back and laughed heartily, the ground shook. "No need to be afraid, m'dear. Can't trust people these day's, though I wouldn't say no to some food or water," he said chuckling, it soon turned into a hoarse wheeze. "No supplies m'girl, sorry."

"I could just go to the next town and-"

"Don't bother, not unless you can get to a great river in no less than an hour."

Usagi merely smirked, grabbed the cracked empty cup hidden underneath the stranger's cloak and vanished.

Not over ten seconds she reappeared with a full cup, "your welcome," she said and handed him the clay piece.

The man smiled and gulped down the water. Finally after a satisfying belch, and tap on his stomach he faced his savior, "ne'er in all me time. Even the one boy with strength way out of his league c'dn't've done it."

"Now that you've been rejuvenated, I would like to see your skills sir. I think you could be of use to us."

"Us?"

"The Z fighters. Or, a group of fighters ready to give up themselves for their planet. Ever heard of Capsule Corp?" Usagi said.

"Ever heard of Son Goku--?"

"Our leader," Usagi finished smartly. "He isn't doing so well at the moment, if you want to help us, come. But I'd really like to see your skills."

The stranger smiled, and whipped off his cloak, revealing a well built man. "Names Enkou, yours?"

"Briefs Usagi, nice to meet you sir."

"Well, I come from am asteroid orbiting Saturn. My mission was to find new fighters, I was looking for the one on Mercury, but my ship crashed here instead. I'm a mercenary now, yes I have skills. I can rearrange my form, with some help of my potions," he said, jerking his head towards a bag Usagi hadn't noticed before. "I'm normally a fire spirit, but it's best you not see it, it will suck the souls out of most alien races. I'm a good fighter, lemme show you."

Usagi took a fighters stance, aware of what was coming next. Enkou slammed his fist forwards, Usagi jumped into the air, and sent a kick at lightning speed towards him. Even quicker than Usagi could ever go, Enkou curled up into a ball and screamed as kryptonite spikes tore through his cloak. He had sprouted spikes on his body. He rolled forwards like a hedgehog, knocking away Usagi's kick, and, knocking her to the ground. 

Enkou unrolled himself and looked at the sky. He muttered an incantation, and held his hands skywards as if receiving a gift from the gods. He yelled again, and Usagi felt his power level rise. The spikes began to grow, as did his body. He towered above the trembling child. His hideous form was easily the size of a skyscraper. It was black brown, with spit dangling in large hoops from his black lips. Whatever sound escaped from his throat was a gruesome roar. It pulled back it's head and roared it's defiance at Usagi.

Usagi stood up, wiped off the dirt from her skirt and gazed at her opponent. A little on the big side, she thought, putting a hand up to shield her gaze from the sun."Well hello," she said with a grin. She blasted upwards, ready for battle. 

Enkou-demon swung his spiked tail, attempting to hit the rabbit. But, just like every bunny, Usagi lept out of sight in the nick of time.

She teleported behind the demon and took a hold on his tail, she grunted, her muscles straining with effort. She grunted, and pulled, Enkou-demon's toes left the ground. The girl tugged as hard as she could, lifting him higher and higher into the air. 

But she missed something. 

She missed the smile that passed through the hideous face. Enkou-demon transformed again, this time back into his normal dingy self. He held up his hand and a new cloak seemed to grow out of his skin. He clapped softly. "Excellent. C'dn't do better meself. However," he said as his smile faded, "I would like to see what you can really do."

"Uh sir, wasn't I supposed to interrogate you, not the other way around?" Usagi said, trying to avoid what was happening next. She never did like real battles, but the training she enjoyed.

"We'll see." He threw off his cloak, magically revealing a karate gi. He took a fighters stance, and waited for Usagi to make her move.

Usagi grinned, now she would know his real power. And it could save this world if she could convince the fiery man. 

Enkou began to power up, small rocks beginning to cover the sky.

Usagi's fighting spirit began to arouse, an odd feeling. She shivered in excitement as it flowed through her. She curled her tingling fingers into fists and held them in front of her. Not being able to resist the urge to show off any longer, Usagi powered up. The small rocks were replaced with boulders as a light pink aura surrounded Usagi. Her blonde hair, still in odango's from when she was with Serena, flew up. Usagi's eyes flickered aqua for a split second but then faded back to shimmering blue. 

Enkou's aura was red, and growing faster by the moment. He wasn't shouting, as Usagi was. But by not doing so, for some strange reason he was gaining more power faster than Usagi. 

The two stopped so suddenly that their powers set off a tiny explosion. Well to the two dots hovering high up in the sky it was. 

"If you can defeat me child, then I will help you. Fair is fair kid, I won't transform, you won't either."

"Huh?" Usagi mumbled, "me transforming?" She paused for a moment. "Oh! You mean into Sailor Moon. Deal."

The two shook hands, neither trying to squeeze each other's harder. They rocketed apart and clashed furiously against one an other. 

Another few clashes brought Usagi to the ground, breathing heavily. Enkou was just to strong, every time they touched a burning pain spread through Usagi. A well placed blow could knock her dead, and that was probably the best chance she had. Enkou hit her hard, and Usagi fell to the ground. 

She looked up, her vision stained with blood from a cut on her temple. She was laying on her stomach, her arms like the dead limbs of a cut down tree. She had to get up, he Enkou would be a powerful tool against Forballa. Suddenly a thought struck Usagi. 

If she didn't defeat Enkou, he wouldn't fight with her against Forballa! New fuel swam through her veins, thunder rippled through the sky. Fire burned in her eyes, melting the hard ice which coated them. Her limbs felt as hard as the toughest metals. She looked at the sky and roared, the power surging defiantly around her. _Why wasn't Enkou attacking?_

Her hair streaked silver, then returned to it's normal blonde. Usagi had felt so much power during that moment. She had to make it happen again. She clenched her fists to herself and cemented her teeth. 

She imagined everything in the future, she would win victory over Enkou. They would march proudly against Forballa, and Gohan, he would be there too. They would go into battle, she would become a super saiya-jin at long last. And Forballa would melt into a hideous pile of slush. The world would flourish, and she would bask in glory. She would marry Gohan, she would have to take turns seeing Maniki and her husband. 

Usagi's closed eyes flashed aqua and remained, her hair rippled over to a shade of silver, pure as the moon. Her dreams reflected in her eyes, as they opened. Her bones had shrunk, letting muscle take their place. 

She had done it. She had become a super saiya-jin, the first female ever. And the fifth period.

She had just realized that Enkou was attacking her. Over and over he had tried. She blinked in confusion, looking at his hunched and retreating figure. Usagi's eyes clouded over, her hair faded back to blonde and she collapsed.

Usagi slowly drifted back to reality. Her long hair was swirled around her, and she could barely see as the red haze of battle sloshed before her line of vision. "Goku," she said slowly. "I must go!" she mumbled, thrashing in her half conciousness.

A cold cloth puched her back.

"No."

A small hand felt the side of her neck.

"She alright?" said a blurry Enkou.

"She'll live," a woman sighed. "Poor Usagi."

"Come on," said a woman, "soups on." 

There was a mass of footsteps to leave. They died down, and Usagi felt she had enough strength to stand up. She got up and examined the room, it was empty, save for the bed and a dresser, where a white cloth and a bowl of water lay. There were no windows, Usagi had a feeling that she was far below the surface. She opened the door and went into the long corridor. There was a strange familiarity to the decorations on the walls. 

The hall ended with a door, she stepped through and found herself staring at Enkou, Trunks, her mother, and her grandmother.

"Mom!" Usagi yelled and threw her arms around her. Her mother smiled, and patted the head resting on her chest. It was amazing how one year could take it's toll on people. And it was incredible how close alike Usagi's mom, and grandma were starting to look.

"'Sagi!" Trunks cooed excitedly, throwing his chubby arms into the air.

"Hiya Trunks," Usagi said, pulling him into an embrace. He giggled, and she put him back. "Hi grandma, Enkou. How did you get me here, and where are we?"

Bulma motioned for her to take a seat. "Well, your grandpa got a little scared, and he decided we should go belowground and lie low for a while." Not that it'll do any good against Forballa but atleast we're safe from people."

"As Enkou so graciously decided to demonstrate!" Usagi said, trying to bust him. He just shrugged. "Where are the rest? ChiChi, and Goku, Gohan, Vegeta. Where are they?"

"Master Roshi is down the hall with Oolong and all the others who didn't want to fight. The saiya-jins are all with Forballa, I hope they're okay. And ChiChi," she said, looking down. "Well she's probably dead, and Piccolo too."

"No!" Usagi yelled angrilly. "No she can't be! I-I saw her on Forballa's ship," she protested.

"You've been on his ship?" Bulma looked up.

"Yeah, didn't you know? Piccolo and I."

Bulma got up and cupped her hands around her daughters. "Usagi, you don't realize how much this could help us, what did he do?"

"Um," Usagi bit her lip, she didn't want to say, but it _was _her mother. "Well we fought it out for a bit, then he showed me ChiChi, she was allright, but she wasn't consious. And then he put these handcuff things on. He said that I was much more powerful than everyone…"

By the time Usagi had finished her entire story including her real childhood everyone was in tears except for Enkou. Usagi described everything like it was a vivid, twisted story someone made up. When Piccolo died Mrs. Briefs opened her eyes, only to have them filled with tears. When she described her real mother Bulma looked so hopeful and responsible. When she explained that she had to go back, Bulma looked sad, but gave her a reassuring pat.

Pluto and Serena were key characters and Bulma marvelled at it all. When Usagi finished she bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back. 

Finally Bulma spoke, "well, I would love for you to stay here but I see that it's not possible. Why you're a saiya-jin I really don't know. Now then! You're going back to the surface with Enkou and you're going to fight Forballa. There's no way I can stop you."

"Thank's Mom," Usagi gave her a hug.

"I'm not your mom though Usagi."

"Yes you are, and you always will be mom," Usagi said. "I have to go mom, c'mon Enkou, let's go find Goku and help." Usagi turned to her mother. "Bye Mom, if I don't come back, I still love you."

Bulma nodded, her eyes brimming, "follow the corridor down, you know how to get out Enkou."

They reached the surface within a few moments. "Enkou, how come even though you're so strong you couldn't even teleport or fly to a water source so you could have a drink?"

Enkou's amber eyes twinkled merrily, "a test, m'dear." He hovered, and shot off.

"Oh." Usagi lept into the air, soaring after Enkou towards Goku's power level.

"Usagi you're a super saiya-jin, how come you need my help?" Enkou inquired.

"Me? A super saiya-jin? Since when? I'm just Usagi _a_ saiya-jin but not a super saiya-jin, that's the Son's and Vegeta's department, sorry."

"Sorry?" Enkou said and burst out laughing. "Of course you're a super saiya-jin, what do you think happened right back there?"

"I powered up to much and got dizzy! So what!" Usagi yelled angrilly, it wasn't her fault she got dizzy. This guy was being such a pain. 

"No you turned into a super saiya-jin and got a power overload."

Usagi stopped in midair. "Overload!" she yelled seething with anger. "I'll show you a power overload!" Usagi's blood boiled, and her hair flashed silver. 

"I rest my case," Enkou said lazilly.

"Huh?" Usagi looked at her silver hair, which was starting to defy gravity. "I'm gonna look like Vegeta!" She whined. "Noo!!! Kuso!" she swore and powered down, sobbing. 

Enkou sweat dropped and looked at her like she was Bulma, a very disturbing thought, mind you. "Uh, can we y'know, get moving?"

"SHUT UP! How do you expect me to battle and not turn into a super saiya-jin?"

Enkou pulled away stung by her ferocity, and stupidity. "Why the hell can't you turn into a super saiya-"

"What and look like a freak? I did not get electrocuted if that's what you mean. My beautiful blonde hair," she sobbed, running her fingers through it. She hadn't noticed Enkou starting to back away. "I don't wanna look like Vegeta!" she wailed. "Hey! Come back! Fine sorry, come back now."

"Maybe you should just put your hair in those ridiculous odango's again and that way it won't look _that _bad," Enkou grinned.

"Shut up!" Usagi put them into the odango's teleporting to keep up with Enkou, but she braided the remaining hair, and tied it with one of the ribbons Serena gave her as a bracelet.

Enkou snickered.

Usagi glared at him, then sped past him, turning super. The hair style worked much better than just loose hair. Her bangs weren't as poofy as Serena's so she looked just fine. The two streams of silver hair just floated up when she powered up but settled as she adjusted to the flow of power coarsing through her.

"We're almost there," Enkou reminded her, dropping to the floor.

Usagi followed him, dropping her powerlevel back to normal. She wanted to surprise Gohan at just the right time. Usagi beamed inwardly, Vegeta was going to kill her. Suddenly a thought struck her, maybe she was stronger than Vegeta. Usagi posotively burst with radiant excitement. 

"I don't see what you're so happy about, look."

Usagi followed the line that the man's finger pointed out. "Not good," she murmered as she watched in horror as Vegeta and Goku fighting like mortal enemies. She looked a little to the right, there were all of earths special forces, now being forced to watch. Usagi looked left, as she expected there was Forballa, just watching, a grin plastered on his ugly face. "We have to do something Enkou!"

"Not yet, I want to see what's going on," he winced as Vegeta hammered Goku with an energy blast. "See 'Sagi, Goku's just dodging he's not fighting, while Vegeta—"

"Typical." Usagi watched as Goku dodged a fist. "Ka! Me!"

"Hold it!" Enkou said angrilly, watching her suck the blast back up. "We have to take them by surprise, do you have a quick attack that doesn't take much powering up?"

"I've got my Makankosappo, that work? It won't be too strong unless I power up, but still strong enough."

"Fine do it."

Usagi pointed two of her fingers towards the battle and focused her energy, trying not to let them know she was there. Without a word a blast of energy shot forwards, they were actually two blasts, one coiling around the other one for a drilling type power. A nifty trick Piccolo had showed her.

I know FireflyAngel can be very evil, she's not a very good tenshi, but atleast you get a lit'le bit of reading before she abandons this fic.


	12. Power of Pretending

Screw the authors notes! You need to read! 

Gohan jumped as a blast hit right in between his father and Vegeta. He scanned the area, suddenly feeling a power. The two opponents kept fighting but Forballa was searching as well. Suddenly more light blue ki attacks surrounded the battlefiel, dust came up, blinding him. 

Then he saw her. It was though she was a ghost, she had changed so much, and he wasn't even sure it was her. She floated above them like an tenshi, her hair put up in an odd style, and her glowing eyes piercing the melee. It had to be her. It was Usagi. She saw Krillin look at her in awe as well.

She looked older, more mature than the young girl he knew before. She was more muscular, had an air of maturity about her, and she looked dead serious. A person with her was showering his father with an array of ki attacks. Usagi smiled and Gohan posotively melted.

Gohan realized something was wrong, Forballa was creeping up behind her. She was obviously too preoccupied to notice his ki.

Usagi felt him coming, she stared down at Enkou reassuring him with a smile. She had to keep her new ability a secret for as long as she could, but it still baffled her why all of the Z Fighters were just watching, and not bothering to intervene. Forballa grabbed her just as she planned and dragged her down, Usagi didn't even struggle.

Forballa pinned her to the ground, smiling with relish. He had finally caught the brat, he was going to make her suffer for a long time for escaping. The girl merely looked at him, her bright blue eyes radiating with happiness. A smile was on her lips, a merry look on her face. _Why was she smiling? _He was going to kill her or make her suffer for eternity. She certainkly did look like a tenshi, with her hair like the sun and her eyes like the sky.

But here she was lying on the floor, most likely to die, smiling. She was dressed for battle but didn't fight.

Usagi's plan was working perfectly, she basked in his confusion. But what she didn't expect was to have Gohan hurtle through the air his fist ready, he slammed it into the side of Forballa's head. He turned, grinning at the brat. "You'll die first for that."

Usagi took her chance and knocked him off of her, she punched him in the gut and tackled him away. 

Her eyes were part of her, when she was happy they smiled before she did. When she was sad, they reflected pain, all the way to their depth. When she was angry they were the first to react. And now they were, they darkened, they were rimmed with stress, gazing at Forballa, determined to stare him down.

Forballa got up and pounded Gohan to the ground. Not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Stop!" she yelled after a moment. "Leave him alone it's my powers you want not his!" She looked sadly at the Gohan's arm, which stood out at an odd angle. 

"Alright," Forballa said, shoving Gohan away. 

Usagi instantly teleported next to him, helping him with his arm. She ripped off a part of her sleeve and created a sling. Something she had learned to do in Health class, and, judging by the way it looked, had failed along with Serena.

Gohan smiled at her, despite his swolled eye, and fixed it with his other hand.

"Tell me something bitch how did you get back here?" Forballa said, staring at her with the same intensity.

Usagi ignored him and hovered up to Enkou.

"Kisama come here!" Forballa yelled, he wasn't used to being ignored. He floated after her, socking her in the face.

Usagi flinched but didn't let on much. "What!"

"How did you get back to this dimension?" He roared in frustration.

"I t-e-l-e-p-o-r-t-e-d," she said slowly and rudely. She ducked as his fist whistled overhead.

"I'm getting very angry baka! If you do not tell me everything baldy down there will get his head blasted off!" Forballa pointed at Krillin.

Usagi was getting very scared, she couldn't keep up her pretense of being calm for much longer. She was terrified at the moment, and if she didn' act right Krillin wasn't going to be Krillin anymore. "Fine, a fair exchange, we'll swap for answers." Usagi watched as his fists balled up in frustration.

"Fine bitch! How did you escape from Runy or whatever?"

"Ruby was a baka, it's not _that_ hard. Now, why are they fighting?" Usagi pointed at Goku and Vegeta, who hadn't paused the entire time.

"Because their king requires entertainment before his broadcast to the world," Forballa grinned.

"Bakayaro!" Usagi yelled and lurched forwards, pounding him weakly with her fists.

Forballa looked down at her with one eyebrow raised, she was beating on him and crying, a stunning compromise. He shoved her away roughly.

"Stop them!" She yelled, her tears dwindling.

"Why, I find it quite amusing."

Usagi could hold her secret no longer, her eyes rippled aqua, but still carried the same dimension and intensity as before, her hair, whipped skywards as it defied gravity turned silver and pure like the moon.

Usagi's fist came in contact with Forballa's surprised face. Her leg crunched against her enemies. She continued her onslaught against him, he was so surprised by her change in chi, he hadn't noticed she was hitting him. "Stop-," she hit his jaw, "-them."

Forballa teleported above Goku and held out his hand. He did the same to Vegeta and the two stopped.

"Usagi?" Goku asked, not sure of himself. 

The little rabbit dropped out of her new power and ran to her friend. "Nice to see you Goku!"

He ruffled her hair, and gave a goofy smile. "You a super saiya-jin, wow! Didn't see that one coming. Hey Gohan look, Usagi's a super saiya-jin."

Usagi blushed furiously. The Z fighters fell over.

"Took you long enough," Vegeta said sourly.

Usagi faced Forballa, "leave our planet alone." She demanded.

Forballa stood next to her, "why would I want to do that?" He had apparantly gotten over his rage.

"Leave," Goku said.

Forballa sat down, hovering a few feet above the ground, "all of you against me, how rude." He smirked wickedly and threw chi blasts everywhere, dirt and dust made everyone choke. And when it cleared only the saiya-jins and Enkou remained. Krillin, Yamcha, Puar and Oolong, Tien Chouzou, all the non-saiya-jins layed crumpled on the floor, there souls already in the other dimension.

"No!" Usagi yelled, Goku grimly holding her back while Gohan just stared.

"So they're all dead who cares," Vegeta said, trying to hide his astonishment.

"Alright," Forballa said calmly, " I'm ready for battle now."

"As if it's really your choice," Usagi murmered angrily. She fought back the nasuea and fatigue and faced Goku. "One minute, I'll be right back," her blue eyes sparkling mischieviously. Usagi teleported into a forest and pulled out Serena's broach, she undressed, then shouted out "Moon Crisis Power!" she pulled off all of the embarrasing clothes and jewelery and put her karate gi back on. She like it better this way. _Besides, _she thought _it makes me grow an inch._

She teleported, or rather ran very quickly, back to the battlefield. Vegeta and Forballa were already deep in combat, she stood next to Gohan. "Is your arm feeling better," she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Gohan grit his teeth, "I feel alright Usagi, worry about yourself okay?"

Usagi smiled, Gohan got weak kneed, "don't worry about me, take this. Mom gave it to me."

Gohan picked up the small bean in his good hand and popped it into his mouth, he turned to whatch the battle.

Vegeta strung a long line of curses together in his rage, dodging a quick punch and dropping to a kick.

Forballa lazily dodged the kick, slamming his fist into Vegeta's nose, which began to sport blood. "Really boku, try harder."

Vegeta's face twisted up as he pushed his power to a new level, over and over Forballa weaved through a number of rhythmatic blows, around and around. Forballa finally grew lazy of his opponent and delt a real hit. Vegeta flew through the forest slowing whenever he hit a tree, finnaly hitting a giant oak. He slumped to the ground like a dead man. 

Usagi looked alarmed, she ran to him, stopped by Forballa's smirking face.

"What are you doing?" he said, moving so she couldn't pass.

"Out of my way!" Usagi stormed, a new hate building into her, she took a swipe at him and ran past to Vegeta's battered body. She bent down and pulled his bloody head up. She inspected the wounds, not too bad he _was _covered in blood, but only from a cut on his forehead and arm, the rest of him was just bruises and swollen bumps. She felt his forehead, feeling it's heat. She ripped off the other leg of her gi and cleaned up his head wound.

"Why?" his voice was slow and raspy.

Usagi looked at him in astonishment. _Why? Why? Well why the heck not! _She snorted. "Because I felt like it," she pulled a bean out of the bag at her belt, and put it into his mouth, helping his black and blue jaw to chew it. Usagi sensed Forballa behind her and slammed her elbow behind her. 

Forballa laughed, "good reflexes."

"Not nearly as good as this!" she said and hit him in the forehead. 

Vegeta sat up slowly, not touching his injuries in fear of emberassment. 

"What no thanks?" Usagi said angrilly, his attitude could be very annoying at times.

Vegeta snorted and walked past.Usagi pouted back in response but followed him back to where the saiya-jins were standing.

"How's your arm Gohan?" Goku asked, all traces of humor gone from his voice.

Gohan flexed his muscles expirimentally, "not too bad, the senzu bean really helped." He smiled at Usagi, who looked to weary to return the favor.

"Then get ready son, if I don't make it back," he paused, ignoring Gohans emotions that were shining through his face. "If I don't make it back,"Goku regained his confidence, "fight him Gohan, kill him, get ChiChi back. Please Gohan."

Gohan looked in his fathers matching black eyes, "I will Dad, I promise."

Goku nodded and went after Forballa turning super saiya-jin in midair. "Well Forballa, let's see if you can match against a legendary super saiya-jin."

And with a roar he lept into his death, Forballa slammed his hand into the side of the saiya-jin's neck, twisting it savagely. The father, the husband, the friend dropped to the floor, his eyes with a stunned image on them. His hair faded back to it's natural black, his eyes glazed over to their normal color. His frown turned into an open mouthed expression of surprise.The hero of multiple battles lay with an odd sense of peace around him.

Gohan just stood there, not knowing whether to go for revenge or curl up in the floor waiting for his emotions to catch up with him. His dad wasn't dead, he had told himself, he wasn't he couldn't be. Gohan decided that the latter would be the best thng to happen, he fell onto his knees, his eyes not moving from his fathers corpse. He fell forwards onto his face and lay sobbing on the ground, not ready to believe the truth.

"Kuso! Kusottare you bastard!" Vegeta yelled.

Must read next chapter! Whats going to happen? Will Usagi finally destroy Forballa and return to her own dimension? Will Usagi get to see Maniki again??And what's going to happen now that Goku is dead? Sorry Goku fans, but I'll make it up!


	13. Gone Into the Night

If you think last epi was bad, hoho! You'll kill me after this one. 

Disclaimer: SM and DBZ belong to guys with big fat paychecks, (I qualify for neither ^.~) Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuso! Kusottare you bastard!" Vegeta yelled. For once in his life he was the best saiya-jin. The best fighter, and now, he would rather have Goku back. His hopes his dreams shattered, he didn't want them anymore, he didn't want to be a super saiya-jin anymore. He didn't care about that, his partner was more important. The man he admired was what he wanted now.

Suddenly his eyes flashed aqua, and his hair turned blonde. He rushed forwards meeting Forballa hand in hand. He beat the surprised alien farther back, forcing him to take the defensive position while fighting off the onslaught. He was extremely powerful in his rage. And in this case anger was a powerful tool. He put all of his effort into beating this alien, Enkou, Usagi and Gohan watched in rapt attention.

"Gohan."

Gohan looked wildly around him, not even getting up. 

"Gohan, it's me Goku," Goku's voice laughed.

"Daddy," Gohan whispered, Usagi looked curiously at him.

"Gohan listen up, I don't have much time. They're letting me stay on Snake Way since I helped out with the earth so much. You have to fight Forballa Gohan, don't worry about me! Vegeta isn't going to last long in his state. Now, before you say anything I want you to think of all the times anyone has ever done anything mean to you. On Namek against Freeza, and Raditz, Vegeta, all of that stuff. Nowe think about it really hard, how helpless you were. G'bye son, we'll talk later!" Goku's image floated out of Gohan's mind.

"Bye Dad," he whispered, reaching out with his hand. Suddenly he felt ready to do what his dad asked, he wanted to do anything to take the pain away. It was as if his heart was ripped out, first his mother, then Piccolo then his father. He couldn't take it anymore. He thought of Freeza and how Vegeta had harrased him so many times, the punch in the stomach on Namek, how he had killed Piccolo and everyone else. How everythign happened to his family, how they all picked on him. 

Gohan's power level flared, his eyes were clamped shut in concentration. By this time Forballa had beated Vegeta to a pulp, and he lay on the ground bleeding, this time it was more than a cut on his head.

"STOP IT!" Gohan yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. His power level rocked past twice his father's greatest. His hair shone blonde with the immense power surging through his body. In the way of the traditional super saiya-jin his bones shrunk, giving way to more room for his muscle structure to flourish. His eyes snapped open, now aqua it screamed more hate than he ever imagined existed in this world.

Vegeta watched through blood stained eyes as the boy walked forwards there was an odd air about him, something you wouldn't see much in the kid. He was absolutely swimming in rich power. He was much more powerful than Goku and himself put together. He walked towards the smirking Forballa, completely unaware of the hazards he was facing. At first Vegeta thought that his emotions were going haywire but then he realized that Gohan was taking the death of his father much better than he, himself was. He was utterly serious and was probably alien to the fact that he was a super saiya-jin with so much power.

Vegeta sank back as he lost conciousness, the last thing he saw was Usagi's bright blue eyes and a senzu bean.

Usagi's memory pulled itself into her line of thought.

Piccolo's voice echoed in her head, she was seven, just learning the battling basics.

# "Quit defending brat! You're going to get hurt eventually, you might as well attack me and get hurt and atleast have gotten it over with." 

_"But I don't want to hurt you Piccolo, you're nice!"_ the girl protested, and was answered by a blow to the head.

"Face it Usagi, you're going to get hurt! If you don't fight back no one will ever win, don't you understand?" Piccolo had asked her.

Usagi returned to reality with a painful jerk, oh how she wished she could be at that time again. 

Gohan walked forwards, Forballa still smirking.

"Ready to die like your old man?" he asked, his eyes sparkling maliciously.

Gohan remained silent, his eyes boring down his opponent. Usagi was sure he was going to run out of walking space first.

"Well if you want to show some last minute honor," Forballa toyed with his ring. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "Quit walking you dumb f***! Start fighting you've got a shitload of power and you're not using it? What the hell kind of saiya-jin are you?"

"Half breed," Gohan's lips barely moved as he stopped advancing.

"That freak got lucky with a human??" Forballa's eyes widened in awe.

Gohan's face didn't even flicker.

"Well boy, whats this mom of yours' name?" Forballa said.

_Dumbass, _Usagi thought_. Why would he want to kidnap her? He already had! But,_ she thought unable to resist a grin, _he didn't need to know that._

Forballa grew angry with the silent boy and charged forwards, using the boy as a ventilation for his rage. _And conquering was supposed to be easy! Ha! _

The boy moved with incredible speed and agility. His arms never left the side of his body, he moved his legs only, evading every blow with ease.

Forballa had reached the height of his power, anger surging through him, as he saw the kid defend himself with such ease. But he had no power left, he himself was incredibly weak. His only talent was to make people do what he wanted, a form of brainwashing, but it only worked with those with a will easy enough to bend.

"Hurry up boy, beat the crap outta him!" Enkou said impatiently.

Gohan had never really disobeyed someone so he went at it. He slammed his fist into Forballa's jaw, kneed him in the stomach, finishing the moves with an uppercut.

Forballa staggered backwards, his jaw aching, and his eyes unfocused. The alien swayed back and forth. "Energy!" he said in an odd robotic voice. "Energy!" he staggered towards Usagi who was paralyzed with fear.

He grabbed her arm, sucking her energy at a quick pace.

Usagi stood riveted to the spot in confusion.

Gohan looked furious and ran (or rather vanished and appeared ^_^) to Usagi. He hit Forballa off of her. Looking devastated at Usagi who was holding her head.

With his new energy, and some innane force, Forballa put Gohan into a headlock.

With a large portion of her energy gone Usagi couldn't do anything about it. She just swayed, getting dizzier and dizzier. Her sad eyes radiating sympathy.

Enkou approached her, his hood drawn up.

"Enkou," she said, her letters getting slurred. "Help Gohan," she fell over, barely able to keep her eyes open.

The hooded spirit put his back to Usagi, facing Gohan, while Forballa was turned the other way. He pulled his hood down, Usagi was unable to see his face but something happened she would never forget.

Something came over Gohan, his eyes slid out of focus, hanging onto life by a single thread. He slumped down, his blonde hair fading away. His body became lifeless and cold. He lost consiousness with a jolt.

Enkou turned around and faced Usagi.

It was the most horrible expirience she had ever felt. It was as though she had been plunged into the arctic sea, she began to twitch and shiver. The sight was horrible in place of where human flesh was supposed to be, there was only sunken, pale irisless eyes surrounded by rotted skin, touched by the element of fire.

Usagi felt dizzy, she wanted so badly to rest, close her eyes for just a moment. Suddenly the thought struck her.

_'It's best you not see it, it will suck the souls out of most alien races.'_

Usagi's eyes shot open, now she understood. She faintly saw Forballa in the backdrop laughing and Enkou taunting her.

"I trusted you," she said hazilly.

"And I trusted my master," he said without any hint of sympathy. "And now you shall die. Goodbye Usagi." His voice had dramatically changed, he no longer carried his fake accent.

"No," Usagi sobbed, she was laying on the floor in his mercy. _Pluto, _she thought. _Save me Pluto, help me. _Her vision was leaving her as she felt something being ripped from her heart. _My soul. _Usagi no longer cared, she wanted to embrace this wonderful feeling of peace. The warm luscious sense of drowziness. 

# "NO!"

Usagi's eyes snapped open.

# "Stop!"

There! The voice came again. Usagi had been roughly pulled from her eternal slumber.

_"Usagi, my little bunny, please, come back to me."_

Usagi searched frantically for the voice in her mind.

_"Usagi, you are not saiya-jin, you are my little bunny, my sweet little bunny."_

_Not saiya-jin?_ Usagi pondered.

_"Not saiya-jin saiya-jin saiya-jin aiya-jin…" the voice echoed._

_Not saiya-jin! Not alien! _Usagi's thoughts returned to her. She slammed her fist into Enkou's stomach. And freed herself from his piercing stare. She rushed to Gohan's side, oblivious to her opponents wishes.

"Gohan?" she whispered, unshed tears forming in her eyes. 

Nothing happened.

"Gohan?" she said, shaking his body gently with the hopes of arousing him from his coma. "Gohan?" she said, her voice rising and becoming more lonely. "Gohan!" she begged it not to be true. "Gohan no, don't leave me here!"

Forballa watched in amusement the silly antics of the heartbroken girl. She was resting her head on his chest, trying to determine any signs of life force.

Usagi's tearstruck face pulled itself off of the boy's chest. He was gone, sentenced to a coma for the rest of his life. The girl turned and stood up, her blue eyes boring down the fire spirit.

"Why Enkou? Why? I trusted you!" she yelled in agony.

The older being smirked, "and I trusted my master," his voice had lost it's odd fake accent and the warmth had vanished.

Forballa watched the girls face tense in anger, _so pitiful, _he thought. _So pitiful I have to do something! _"So he's dead now, you still haven't answered my question."

Usagi's gaze softened as it fixed on her friend's body. She stuck her middle finger up over her shoulder. She screamed in pain as a flaming fist hit her across the face.

"You bastard!" she shouted at him. "How could you have done all of this!" her chest raking with sobs. "Bastard!" she said, settling down as the truth of Gohan's death sunk in.

"Too bad," Forballa said with a sigh, smiling as Usagi fumed. "Now, I'll ask you one last time, tell me and you'll be free to go. How do you switch dimensions?"

Usagi grabbed Vegeta and lept into the sky. Forballa waved his hand and Enkou charged after her. He shot a blast which picked her out. She fell, Vegeta still encircled in her arms.

Enkou shoved Vegeta away and pinned Usagi to the ground.

Forballa looked down at her. "Last chance Usagi!" he spat angrilly. 

"I won't tell you ever!" Usagi said, confident that since she didn't know it wouldn't be a hazard.

"Well, does it help if I say that the only way your friend will live is if he drinks the elixir of spirituality. I believe it was in your friend Sailor Moon's dimension only. He has twenty four hours to live. Let's go Enkou."

Usagi watched both of them retreat deeper into the forest. _It's a trap Usagi, _she reminded herself. But her aching heart mourned too much. It hurt too bad. "Alright!" she screamed at no one. "You got me, now what?"

Usagi calmed herself out of hysterics. She scrawled a note in the dirt next to Vegeta and flew silently off into the coming night.

Vegeta opened his eyes, he smirked despite the bruise. _Gone into the night…_

. . 

}|{ - a flutterby from the childrens cancer society ^.~


	14. Sailor Sun???

Did you all remember to review my previous Chapters????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi sat atop the Tokyo tower, on the outside she seemed like a typical teen, but on the inside a war was raging on. A war between feelings and what was right, but atleast, to Usagi, both sides felt right. She sighed, letting the cool night air wash over her face and play with her thick braided hair.

Usagi took a deep breath, stood up, noticing the once lit millions of lights sentenced to darkness. She took a step back, letting a rush of adrenaline fuel her. She dashed forwards, rocketing off of the building. She wanted the wind to carry her to the moon, but the moon wasn't there. 

Usagi was going back to Serena's.

"Cronos!" she yelled, the wind whipping away her words. "Take me to the Gates of Time! I command you!"

The rush of wind on her body slowed to a stop. Her surroundings melted into an even darker surrounding. The clank of shoes on obsidian floor startled her. Usagi turned around, the shadows hiding her prosecutor's face. A heart topped staff was thrust before her face.

"Who are you to enter the gates of Cronos, the God of Time?" asked a stern voice.

Usagi's smile brightened, with the quick sweep of her arm she had taken the staff and tripped her opponent. Only to realize nothing happened.

"Usagi-hime," said Pluto warmly. She embraced her friend, "I haven't seen you in a while princess, how are you? Did you like my trick?" she asked her eyes twinkling merrily.

Usagi looked at her sourly, "what trick did you use this time?"

Pluto winked at her friend. "Hush. That's for me to know, what brings you here little squirt?"

Usagi became serious, "little squirt?"

"Gomen purinsesu, a nickname in your young years."

"How have you been Pluto-san?" Usagi asked intentively.

"Lonely, but the young princess Chibi-Usa has been very nice, we've chatted quite a bit. Say, purinsesu, have you noticed anyone else here? I sensed something a while ago."

"No, sorry. Please Pluto-san, please let me go to Serena's dimension," Usagi begged. If Pluto found out the real reason she would never be permitted to go, and if anyone could change Usagi's mind it was Pluto.

"Of course purinsesu, please I feel a bit drained," there was an odd sparkle in the woman's eyes. "Help me a bit Usagi-hime."

"Tell me what I should do Pluto," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Close your eyes, purinsesu. Clear your mind, now focus on Serena-san and everyone and thing you remember from that era. Now, place your index and middle fingers of your right hand on your forehead. Concentrate rabbit."

Usagi followed her instruction and gave a squeal of excitement as she saw her friend fade away. "It works Pluto!" she said in excitement as she vanished.

Pluto shot a hopeful look into the darkness of the gates. _Goodluck purinsesu._

This time Usagi didn't land with a thud, she floated gracefully to the ground. She took off for Serena's house, most people that did catch sight of the fast girl, saw a ripple in the air, if they were lucky.

"Tsukino Serena! I have had it up to HERE with your adittude!" Ikuko yelled. "Ever since your sister left for boarding school you just stopped doing your chores! Now get to the store and buy food for dinner before dark!"

"Chill Mom," she whispered under breath. "Sure thing Mom!" Serena grabbed the bag and list and raced outside, colliding into a small girl. "Gomen kid, watch where you're going!" 

"Ahem!" the blonde said.

"Usagi?" Serena asked in awe. "Izzat you?"

"In the flesh Serie."

"Prove it," Serena said folding her arms.

"Your left eye twitches when you get really mad," the girl held out her right hand and looked at her watch. "Right about…now."

"You're so mean Usagi!" Serena said and began to wail, her left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"So how's it been Serie?" Usagi asked, throwing her arm around her "sister" in hopes to comfort her.

"Not too bad, I've gotten over the senshi though," Serena said, still sniffling.

"That's great Serena, I'm really glad that you're moving on."Usagi sighed and withdrawed her arm. "I need your help."

"What is it Usagi?" Serena asked.

"Well, yesterday we had the battle with him. Goku's dead," she said and buried her head into the older girls shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Usa, please if there's anything I can do."

"And all of the fighters too, and," Usagi's sobbing grew louder. "And Gohan is in a coma."

"Oh Usagi, I'm really sorry. I know what it's like, stick it out okay?"

"Thanks Serena," Usagi pulled away and straightened her hair. "That's not what I'm here for, I'm looking for something called the Elixir of Spirituality. Soemone told me that it would revive Gohan, but I only have another twenty-three hours. Take this back Serena, it's yours." Usagi handed Serena her broach.

Thanks, but I don't really need it, I'm Eternal Sailor Moon now. Listen, tonight Daddy is going to a formal party, it's a private collection of medieval artifacts rumored to be magical, maybe we could find it there," Serena said. "I'll wear my dress from a while ago, you can use my disguise pen."

"Hello Usagi," Luna said, rubbing against her legs. "Better hurry, the party starts in a ahlf an hour, and Serena still needs to run an errand."

"I heard, You get dressed I'll go, it'll be faster for me to change," Usagi offered.

"Kay."

Minutes later Usagi and Serena stood in front of a full length mirror. Serena had her hair in the traditional odango's but the remaining hair was wrapped around the odango's. The dress was the same one she had worn many years ago to the formal ball she went to with Tuxedo Mask, when she was still searching for the silver crystal.

Usagi wore something entirely different. Her dress was silver like the moon, it was tight down to her waist then puffed out. The dress wasn't too low and was decorated with white lilies sown into it. Her hair had been french braided into a bun in the back of her head. Serena had woven white liles into that for her. (Usagi redoing it) Both girls had a thin gold chain with a single gold locket, their initials engraved into the covers.

"Ready, Serena my dear?" asked Usagi, holding her right arm like a butler, escorting her sister past Shingo down the stairs.

"Whoa Serena what did you do to your face? It looks like you got ridden over by a truck!"

"Shut up brat!" Serena yelled.

Shingo grinned, he turned to Usagi, "nice dress Usa."

"Why thankyou Shingo, not too bad in that suit of yours," Usagi smiled. Shingo was dressed in normal attire, as he wasn't attending with the girls.

The girls arrived at the party, Usagi heading for the exhibit, Serena for the guys and the punch. Usagi stood next to a woman with blue hair, who was writing down noted on a piece of paper rapidly.

"Excuse me, did you see any elixer or potions this wonderful evening miss?" Usagi asked politely.

The woman turned around, "try over there. Would you mind if I interviewed you briefly about the exhibit? I'm a reporter for the Tokyo Times."

Usagi had to hold her breath to keep from laughing, she was looking at the older version of Bulma. "Gomen, I'm in a bit of a hurry, thankyou for the directions." Usagi hurried off to a safe place before laughing herself sick.

Serena found her and asked what the commotion was about. 

"Nuttin," Usagi said, then flashed a half smile, remembering why they were there. "Let's go find the elixir." The two girls searched every one of the 17 rooms. Finally before the dancing the owner of the collection said a few words.

"Let's go Serena,might help out."

"I don't want to see some old fogey blab about his collection and how fortunate he is, no way!" Serena said defiantly.

At the end of her rope Usagi blurted out, "look there's a hot guy!"

"Where?" Serena yelled running into the main room. On stage there was a young man, who, according to Serena was a knockout. He had short brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"Firstly I would like to apologize, my father could not make it this evening, so he requested that I take his place…" the boy said, Serena desperatly clinging onto his every word.

He went on for a few minutes before something caught Usagi's attention. "My father's most prized possesion, the Elixir of Spirituality. It is said to bring people back to life, but can only be administered by a pure hearted maiden. It is very rare and only two exist. One is in the possesion of a Lord in England, the other is here."

"Wish me luck Serena, I'll ask him to dance then weasel it out," Usagi whispered as the boy's speech came to an end.

Usagi walked up to him, "hello, would you care to dance?" As every member, Usagi was masked.

The boy looked at her, "sure, why not? I couldn't resist such a beautiful woman such as yourself." He seemed to be only fifteen or so.

Usagi blushed, and the waltzed to a song. "Is it really your father that owns all of this?"

"Yeah, but it get's annoying, allways people trying to buy stuff and look at it," he said, dropping his rehearsed speech. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Cael, some medievial name," Cael shrugged, "do you live here?"

"Actually not permanently, I'm at a boarding school in the US of A (AN yes that's what they call it!) I'm just visiting my family," Usagi smiled, Serena said that no one could resist that.

Cael got a little weak kneed but they continued to dance and chat. 

"I'm a little warm, do you want togo outside for a walk or something?" Usagi asked, practically reading his mind. __

_"Go Usagi!" _Serena said telepathically. _"Break it to him casually, by force if you must!" _Serena sounded angry, _"Luna! Get outta my head!"_

_"Was that Luna? Figured since you couldnever come up with a plan like that,_" Usagi joked.

Usagi and Cael walked outside, Cael returning with some drinks.Usagi sipped hers carefully, thankfully it wasn't alcohol based. Usagi smiled at him, "thanks, it helps."

Cael blushed, "do you wanna dance out here? We can still here the music."

"Sure!" 

They continued to dance, Cael noticed her looking sad so he paused, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, why?" Usagi asked intentively.

"Well you've just got this sad look, that's all," Cael admitted.

"Oh," Usagi smiled again, hoping she wasn't overdoing it because Cael had just stepped on her foot.

"I'd like to give you something to remember this night, please, feel free to take one of the things in my fathers exhibit," Cael offered.

"Oh I wouldn't Cael, it's your Father's, not mine."

"Please?" Cael begged.

Usagi was about to request a vial of the elixir when a scream issued from the ballroom.

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon, on behalf of love and justice I shall punish you for disrupting this party!" 

"I'm sorry, I have to go!"_ _

"Wait! I didn't even catch your name!" Cael yelled.

"Call me Bunny!" Usagi said, running to the restrooms. "Disguise Power! Make me look like an eternal sailor senshi!" Usagi felt the previous disguise melt away, the lights narrowed around her, giving her a sailor fuku in yellow and soft red.

Sailor Usagi quickly thought up a name and dashed into the main room, where ESM was being chased by a blue youma. Another one was stealing the elixir.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" ESM yelled, shattering a piece of the blue youma. It quickly retaliated by slamming her into the wall.

"Makankosappo!" Sailor Usagi yelled, doing a little twist before she released it, melting the youma instantly.

"Sailor –uh-" ESM yelled.

"Eternal Sailor Sun, at your service," Sun said, bowing.

ESM raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" Sun shot back, helping herself up. "Let's go."

They pursued the other youma who carried the jug filled with the elixir. Sun kept teleporting next to it, waiting for the princess of the moon to catch up. The monster stopped in front of the Tokyo Tower. 

"Hold it or I crack the jug!" the green youma yelled.

Sun merely walked up to it, and took the jug away. 

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The blast disintegrated the youma. Sun picked up ESM and launched into the air, moments later they were back at the party. Serena had already went home.

"Here sir, your elixir," Eternal Sailor Sun said, handing Cael the bottle.

"Thanks Bunny," he said.

It was then that Sun noticed that she still had the white mask with lillies and ribbons around her head.

"No problem," she flashed him a smile. 

"Keep it."

"What?"

"Keep it, I'll tell dad the monsters stole it."

"You will?" Sun asked in awe.

"Sure, why not," Cael smiled.

"I just need a little bit, for a few friends," Sun said, her outfit dissapearing, turning her back into the black skirt and tanktop she had on before the party.

Cael measured a little bit, and poured it into a crystal vial. He tapped it with his fingernail, "so it won't break Bunny." He handed it to her, "good luck, you must really love your boyfriend."

"How?"

"I can see it in your eyes Bunny, good luck."

Bunny gave him a genuine smile that time, she gave him a hug and waved goodbye. She shut her blue eyes and placed two fingers on her forehead. "Bye!"

You don't know what's going to happen do you? Do you?? Hee hee! ~firefly

}|{- a flutterby from the Childrens Cancer Research Fund!


	15. The F's

::sob:: no reviews from the last two chapters!!! ::in a lit'le voice:: please?? More??

Usagi landed softly in the dirt, her mask oddly still on her face, the pen tucked into her pocket. She raced to the battleground, Vegeta was gone, but Goku, Gohan and the rest of there bodies were still there. She stopped first at Gohan's side, she uncorked the bottle and poured a drop onto her finger, she opened Gohan's mouth and put her finger inside. 

She didn't know how long it would work, so she moved to the next person. A rustling in the bushes behind her startled her.

"So, rabbit, we found you," Forballa said, Enkou behind him.

"Go 'way!" Usagi demanded.

"Hmph, you're so polite Usagi," he said sarcastically.

"Quit toying around and go away, Gohan'll kick your ass if you don't leave," Usagi said angrilly.

"You forget who I have here with me, Usako."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Usagi said angrilly leaping to her feet.

"Why not?"

"G-Gohan used to call me that," Usagi looked at the ground.

"Well than Usako, answer me this, how do you switch dimensions?"

"HOW THE F*** SHOULD I KNOW!?"

"Temper brat, temper," Forballa chided with a smirk. "Now, I know you transported, I saw you, what do you do?"

Usagi paled, "you're the one who was in Pluto's domain, weren't you? How could you! You could have screwed up time!"

Forballa grinned, "but I did." He stepped aside revealing an army of himself in diferent age levels. "How do you like my army?"

Usagi's eyes widened, "Gohan will still kill you all," she stuttered.

The Forballa's laughed, there must have been a couple hundred of them.

Usagi covered her ears against the deafening noise. "Fine I'll tell you, but you hafta answer my question too."

"Ask away," they all said.

"Which one of you is the youngest?" Usagi asked, letting her fear escape through her face.

"Why?" he asked angrilly.

Usagi remembered what Serena always did. She played with her fingers, looking innocent, "I just want to know, no need to be so mean," she said sweetly, flirting madly.

The main Forballa smiled, "why I am of course."

Usagi couldn't bring herself to flirt anymore, so she powered up instead, the white mask falling to the ground as she flew. Her hair streaked blonde, her eyes flashed aquamarine. "Then I just have to kill you then."

"Rip her to pieces, but don't kill her yet," Forballa instructed. "I still have some questions.

Enkou removed his hood, Usagi felt like ice. The other Forballa's moved into the air, tackling her down.

A lightbulb clicked on, she threw an energy blast into the ground, sending dirt and dust up. "Disguise Power, please, make me look like Forballa," she whispered, feeling the light wash over her. The dust settled and she was identical to Forballa, she masked her power signature with care, he probably wouldn't notice.

"Bitch get back here!" Forballa shrieked. (AN: the main one will be called Forballa, the other's just F, okay?) "You ten, go that way, you guys over there, north! Five of you stay here with me, the rest of you move!"

Usagi went north with a few others. 

"Where is the bitch? She must be hiding her power," one F called.

Another F shot a you-dip-of-course look back. 

Usagi knew she better not speak, her childish voice would give her away, seeing as she hadn't mastered the raspy moans. They flew all across the country, searching everywhere, finally they decided to come back and report.

"Hey you," one F pointed to Usagi, "give him is damn report so we can get back to our own times."

"Me?" she answered in a raspy, give it away voice.

"No the ground you baka!" The F said irritably.

"Fine!" Usagi shouted back, she teleported away with ease. She landed softly on the ground next to Forballa.

"What is it?" he asked angrilly.

"Usagi isn't in the north," Usagi said hesitantly.

"Shimatta!" He scowled, "well we'll find her. "Wait, you're from the future aren't you?"

"Hai."

"Tell me what happens."

"Uh, hai." Usagi looked around, anxiously waiting for a diversion. "We find the brat, and we rule the universe with the dimension travelling technology."

Forballa laughed, "do you remember where she is?" 

"Iie."

"Damn!"

"Hai, but we'll find her," Usagi jumped up, "I'll look some more."

"Hurry."

"Hai," Usagi flew to an underbrush. She unclipped the pen from the inside of her shirt, and felt relieved as she turned back into her normal form. She hid her power signature best she could, but Piccolo hadn't taught her that yet, and she wasn't very good. An F approached her, grinning.

"Well lookie lookie," he said wickedly.

"Not now I'M BUSY!" Usagi yelled angrilly.

"Really, too bad, I wanted to know if you wanted to fight or not," he said sarcastically. He lunged for her, but Usagi was quick and dodged.

"So it's come to this huh," she said, dodging a chi blast.

"Yes it has," he delt her an uppercut and she stumbled back stunned.

Usagi powered up, her hair streaking silver, her eyes flashing aqua. She slammed her fist into his stomach and they went itno all out combat. Usagi pulled away and hovered above him, "FINAL FLASH!!!" 

Usagi threw all of her energy into the blast, it grew larger and larger until she finally released it. When the smoke cleared, many of the F's including Forballa wer there. The F she had hit, pulled his arms out of the defence position, his clothes in tatters but his body was fine.

"What? No!" Usagi stuttered.

At that point Enkou pulled off his hood,Usagi fainted from lack of energy and what she saw.  
  


Usagi woke in what she recognized to be back in Forballa's ship. Forballa appeared before her, his face a picture of fury. 

"I'm in no mood for games, now how do you teleport between dimensions, I'm perfectly aware of the fact that you can do it," he said angrilly.

"I don't know," Usagi's head was spinning, she fought down the wave of nasuea. "P-Pluto helped me."

"Pluto," he said dangerously quietly. "Always Pluto isn't it?" His voice was rising in intensity, "well this Pluto is dead, I killed her this morning."

"NO!" Usagi was instantly on her feet, she threw every bit of power she had at him, punching, kicking and slapping. She went at him in a flurry of battering limbs.

"Tell me brat!" Forballa said, pulling away from her wrath.

"Never! Why would I want you to terrorize every dimension, instead of just one, no way. I'd rather die." Usagi said stubbornly.

"Then die you will," Forballa said, moving with speed and agility greater than her own, he pinned her roughly to the ground. "Last chance."

Usagi closed her eyes, not thinking about her impending doom. Tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't tell, other people would die. But if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop him, and she was sure Gohan wouldn't be enough to kill him, Enkou and the other F's. She opened her eyes, her heartbeat slowing to a normal pace. Her wavery voice gave away her fear, "why?"

"Because I want to rule the universe that's why!" he said, taken aback.

"But why do you want to take care of the universe?"

"Shutup baka and tell me how," he snarled, ignoring her.

"Not until you tell me why," she said stubbornly.

"Then will you tell me?" he asked, wishing she wan't so damned annoying.

Usagi thought about it again, "we'll see. I don't know if I can trust you."

"Well why do you care so much if this world is enslaved, not like it's given you anything back."

"You wouldn't understand, that's why you're trying to take it over," Usagi said, pulling calmly out of his grasp.

"Try me.

"I'm sorry sir, you have to figure out for yourself," Usagi screamed as he knocked her into the wall.

"I don't need a fortune teller," Forballa said angrilly.

Usagi's body scraped down from the wall. She had a calm serene feeling around her. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining in an odd way. "Would you please let me go back to the earth, I would really like to go back."

Forballa laughed, "why would I do that? I still need answers from you."

"I can't see why you care so much about me, isn't it someone else, more powerful, more advanced that you want. I'm just Usagi, an orphan, I can't fight, the only reason I'm a super saiya-jin is because so many people have helped me. I don't know what I can do. That night you told me I was different, well sorry to dissapoint you, I'm not. I'm not powerful at all, Gohan could knock me out, I'm not smart, or strong, or good looking. Why do you care so much about asking me all these questions?" Usagi, neither angry or happy.

"You are different, you're stronger now tell me- what the? Quit laughing!" Forballa demanded angrilly.

Usagi giggled softly. "You know giggle you're the first guy who's told me giggle I was different." 

Forballa pulled back, sweat drops forming everywhere. He looked surprised at her.

Usagi laughed softly, "sorry, go on."

Forballa regained his composture, "why won't you tell me how you switch dimensions?"

Usagi looked down, anger choking her words. "If I knew I'd be home right now, she muttered sarcastically.

Forballa growled in frustration. "I'll send you to the next dimension you whore!" He muttered some words in a tongue Usagi wasn't familiar with, Usagi's golden bonds returned.

Usagi stared at them, her crystalline blue eyes shimmering with rage, she concetrated and they shattered into thousands of tiny pieces of light. Her face bore no emotions as she faced her opponent again.

Forballa smirked, "I see you've outgrown your bands. Getting stronger."

Usagi snorted angrilly, she ducked quickly as small ki blast whirred overhead, her movement was a mere blur, power radiating from her every movements. 

# Do it Usagi

Usagi felt an unnatural breeze sweep by leaving a blood red flower in her hands. "Alright, I hereby challenge you to a battle. If you win, I shall back down, I will tell you the secret of dimension travel. Provided you bring every member of the Son or Briefs family, or any saiyan to a planet of their own and never disturb them."

"And if you win?"

"Then I shall defeat you, and rid the universe of your alien hide!" Usagi said, a crescent appearing on her forehead. "However! In insurance you shall send every other Forballa back to their own times and leave the time key with Pluto-san's body."

Forballa snorted, "all that and I might not even win."

"Then I shall never recite any of my secret," Usagi said, her hair glowing silver, though her ki had never changed.

"Fine! You have one week to train, we meet in the planet near Vegetasei, if you're not there I take it as your forfeit."

"Agreed."

Us evil writers huh?


	16. Sailor Sun Returns! BWAHA!

Countdown until Usa saves the world, or dies, but authors don't really mention that part much. Anyway read on. Forballa and Enkou are mine, (figures they're bad guys) everyone else is owened by big corporations with lotsa money, and ::reaches into her pocket:: firefly only has a mint, lint and a candy wrapper. And OH! I have a rusty penny too, atleast I think it's a penny.

Usagi had been doing pushups, pullups, thrown ki blasts at trees and rocks. She practiced maintaining her super saiya-jin power. After one week she had gained so much power, she was afraid to use it. She rarely morphed into a super saiya-jin after the first day. The silver hair and eerie sound that followed her was just too much, and she couldn't recall what happened after (Bulma said "a gold crescent on your forehead, that's so weird!") 

Usagi shook off her emotions and continued on ki blasts, she was inside a ship that her grandfather had built. She couldn't release the ki blasts but she could still focus on maintaining one. In the vessel she went for mass and power rather than size and mobility. She had just created a rather large light blue beam when the ship sounded out an alarm.

"Yellow Alert. Two alien ships aproaching from sector G101794345689."

"Shimatta. Send out a peace message," she said. Spaceships weren't her piece of cake.

"Message sent, they have shut down all connections, and are charging weapons."

"Oh god oh god! Um," Usagi bit her lip. "Do we have weapons?"

"Hai."

"Return fire, and er, basic maneuvers Mr. Spock!" Usagi said, striking a pose. It was a show she had started to like her year with Serena.

If the computer could sweat drop or raise an eyebrow it just had. "Hai."

"I'll show those bastards!" the energetic thirteen year old said mischieviously. Usagi's blonde pigtails fanned out, her eyes shimmered with curiousity. It was good to be alive!

The ship shook as it was hit by numerous blasts. "Damn you Forballa!" Serena never swore but Usagi had been around Piccolo-san and Vegeta too long. "How far to the planet?"

"Twenty-two minutes," it droned back.

"Ditch the weapons and get us out of here!" Usagi commanded, holding on to the chair as the gravity machine reversed. "What's going on?" she asked as the lights went on.

"We're shutting down systems to gain s. p.e. e…" she machine bleeped out.

_Seventeen minutes_, the screen read. Usagi urged it on, plugging in a wire to her hand, transfering power to speed up the ship. _Fifteen minutes_, it said, Usagi fueled in more power. Doing pushups all the while. _Ten minutes._

The ship rumbled, Usagi lost her balance in the anti-gravity. The two vessels had returned fire. Usagi ripped the cord off, kicked the gravity simulator, which started up again, and stepped towards the hatch. She tied the cord to her wrist.

"Open the hatch!" she commanded, taking a deep breath. 

The suction ripped at her hair and threatened to pull her into the black void. The pull was so great Usagi couldn't think straight. She exhaled trying to suck in air but to no avail. _Iie._

She shot a tiny blast at the right ship, it exploded moments later, when Usagi's lungs felt ready to burst. "Close it!" she choked, her face blue from lack of oxygen.

The hatch shut and Usagi rolled onto the ground coughing and clutching her throat. She had fit in a year of training in the hyperbolic time chamber, but no saiya-jin could stand the loss of air. Yes, strangely enough she was still a saiya-jin, a super at that. She sat up, feeling her bruised ribs. She picked up her bag of senzu beans and slipped them into her gi, taking one out for the road. Knowing Enkou and Forballa, there were plenty of threats on the way. 

With the newly adjusted speed, the vessel got to it's destination safely. She was convinced that they would try to hurt her and keep her from getting to the meeting place. She picked up her opponents ki, she launched into the air and shot off into the morning.

"She's here."

"Do it."

"Hai milord."

Usagi watched the sunrise, as she trekked east. It was a small planet, about Pluto's size. Gohan had taken her to Pluto once with ChiChi, and they spent the week there, having a break. She had been to Mars and Saturn as well, Venus they didn't dare go near. She sighed, remembering the good ol' days. She jumped up and powered up in the sky, doing barrel rolls and enjoying herself, she had come across a weak demon, disintegrating it with ease. 

A red demon appeared out of nowhere, licking it's rotted lips, it's spiked tail whipping leisurely at his feet. "Fresh meat," it rasped. 

"Try cannabalism," Usagi said with a smirk, zipping past it.The demon blocked her path, Usagi levitated to the ground, her arms crossed angrilly. "The almight Forballa doesn't like to be kept waiting!" she said sarcastically, trying to zoom past again. He countered again, and Usagi got into a fighting stance. "Suit yourself," she said airily.

The demon did a series of long karate moves into the air, "you will never defeat me!" It did a few more. 

_SLAM!_

Usagi rolled her eyes, sucked up what was left of the ki blast she had released and skipped daintilly over his corpse into the air. She stopped as she saw Enkou in the distance, hood up. She drifted to the ground, leaning on a large tree-like plant. "So it's come to this," she sighed. She powered up to her maximum, low by Enkou's standards. The familiar noise scaring her somewhat. _This super saiya-jin business is too freaky._

"Lemme guess, you're here to stop me from getting to Enkou so that he can rule the world," Usagi droned. 

"Hai, can we start sparring?" he said, his eyes lazilly boring into her blue ones.

Usagi shut her shimmering eyes, collecting her thoughts. "Hai, we ca-"

Enkou hit her in the stomach and she flew back. 

Usagi got up and brushed herself off, he was faster, stronger, and smarter than she. And he had multiple bodies and hidden power. 

_Sounds hopeless, _she thought, and smirked. _That's a battle for ya, _she rammed forwards, watching as Enkou fell into her trap, she twisted around rapidly, her right leg digging into his back. He didn't look remotely stunned.

Usagi flew above him, "take THIS!" she roared shooting mutiple blasts at him, much like popcorn, her training in the hyperbolic time chamber had really paid off. She was no longer the silly, bubbly girl she was before. Dead serious, and ready for her adversary. She blasted him over and over, taking care to look tired, while she really wasn't too drained. 

Usagi sent her last ki attack and stood next to him, as she guessed the blasts had done little damage. She dodged forwards, using her physical power to drive him back. 

He darted backwards, whipping out a potion and drinking it in super speed. He retched forwards, smiling with relish as his transformation took place.

His body grew a foot, and his cloak vanished, he was pure fire energy. "Like it, Usa? I'm a fire elemental, you're lucky you're immune to my powers, your boyfriend wasn't as lucky, now he's just barely got a soul.

"Bastard!" Usagi shouted, analyzing his body. Like many fighters she had learned to stay brave in the face of danger, well sorta. "I can do that too ya know!" 

On Enkou's fiery head, black charcoal eyes opened. "Really."

"Disguise Power," she muttered under her breath, she felt the pen heat up. "Eternal Sun Prism Power! MAKE UP!" She swirled around in the pen's powers, feeling the heat of "sailor Sun's" fuku. She inished with a pose. Her fuku that of Enkou's body, she was surprised she wasn't being burned.

"A worthy opponent, Sun," Enkou said sarcastically, Usagi not noticing.

"Damn right!" Sun said, slamming her fist forwards, only to have it charred. She refused to cry, blinking back the stinging tears. She gripped a piece of her skirt, the odd heat cooled her hand, taking away the pain. An idea formed in her unsophisticated brain, she ripped off a piece of fabric, wrapping it around her fists. Her boots were already protected.

"And now you burn Usagi," Enkou said, running towards her.

"Not quite, _Enkou_," she replied, punching him squarely in the jaw, the flame not affecting her in the slightest bit.

"What?" he mumbled, "how?"

"Ssshh, can't tell you that it's secret," she whispered secretively, holding a finger to her lips.

Enkou shrugged off his surprised look and charged, his coal eyes lifeless and empty. 

Usagi fell back in pain, as he hit her with a ki blast on her chest. The skirt would immunize her to his skin, but not from ki. "KA ME HA ME HAAAAA!" Usagi shouted, a blast the size of herself flew out of her hands, honing in on the elemental. "WooHoo!" she yelled as it hit home, Enkou staring angrilly at her. The next moment she had been pinned to the ground, her arms blistering under the heat.

"And I'm not even close to as hot as the sun, Miss." Enkou said angrilly, preparing to finish the game with a blast from his mouth.

Usagi shut her eyes in preparation for his last move. The earth was doomed, she had been too self dependant, and her she was, dead. Usagi opened her eyes, the blast had never come. She stared into the bewildered eyes of her flaming adversary. "Huh?" she said, Enkou's flames had stopped flickering, he was paralyzed. 

Usagi pushed him off, and began to kick his frozen body, a long line of curses sputtering from her mouth ones that would make Vegeta raise an eyebrow. She continued to rain on him with kicks and punches. 

"Damn!" said a watching animal to his mate, "I reckon she knows him, Aush."

It was almost midday when Usagi had finally finished it with a Final Flash. He wouldn't walk again, or breathe for that matter. The half princess stumbled onwards, stopping, a ridge in her path. She picked up Forballa's power signature beyond that. She sank to a seated position. 

"This is it Usagi. The big one. Kill him, save the universe." Usagi's face screwed up, "die, the world dies." She gulped and got up, "whether I'm ready or not Forballa, here I come!"

Stay tuned! The final episode of Satu will be published before the weekend is over, and that I solemnly swear. Well the epilouge'll take some time, but chapter 17 I'm starting right now!

Ja! ~TenshiHotaru


	17. Bunny's Defeat

Sorry for the delay—I had my computer taken away . hehe! 

Usagi inhaled deeply, she unclipped the disguise pen, turning back into her former self. She tightened her laced boots, and straightened her gi. The inevitable was bound to catch up to her, and she really didn't want it too. With one final glance at the shining sun, Usagi slipped over the ridge.

"Konnichi wa," Usagi said coldly.

Forballa was turned away from her, "hai, ready?"

"Hai," Usagi got into her stance, watching Forballa turn and do the same.

"How did you pass?" He inquired, his power level rising.

"Baka, you're enemies are weaklings!" Usagi laughed. "And Enkou was a joke!" she lied, feeling her burns.

To her surprise Forballa smirked, "found his weakness again, ne?"

"Omae o korosu," Usagi said sternly, her blue eyes sparkling with hate. "You killed Pluto, now I will have my revenge. You killed Jupiter, and Venus, and Mars and Mercury. Now I will have my revenge. You killed Piccolo, my teacher, and Goku. Now I will have my revenge. You killed my friends, Oolong, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar all the Z fighters. Now I will have my revenge. You enslaved my best friends mother. Now I will have my revenge."

"You're so damned irritating!" Forballa said angrilly, beginning to power up. "Now shut up and spar!"

Usagi powered up as well, her yells boosting her will and fueling her energy, small rocks left the ground as her power seeped over them. Her eyes, shut in concentration, turned aqua. Her hair, shone silver, and her shiro aura grew in intensity.

Forballa's energy burst the rocks Usagi held up, it lifted boulders. Usagi's in turn crushed those, Forballa crumbled mountains. Usagi went back to pebbles.

The two aura's collided fiercely, blowing each other away and creating strong winds and explosions. Usagi concentrated on her ki, keeping it at a tolerable level, not wanting the crescent symbol on her forehead to appear. She didn't want to lose control over her body again. 

Forballa's yells dwindled and ceased, he looked at Usagi, who was still busy. He waited patiently for her to finish. The irritating sound from her saiya-jin blood was annoying the crap out of him. He could tell she was holding back a mass amount of power. She dropped out of powerup mode, her hair twice as long as it had been a moment ago, now reaching almost to the floor.

(A/N: if I say teleported, it means moved really fast)

She flew forwards, her right hand in a fist, Forballa teleported behind her and delt her a kick. She fell from impact, up in a flash, her fists flailing madly, as each was dodged expertly.

Forballa landed a punch, sending her backwards, she courageously recovered, slamming him to the floor with a new agility.

She had been training.

Forballa kicked her as he came up, blocking her next move. There fighting became airborne and more intense, as Forballa matched the girl's new speed. Rough kicks and smacks collided with blocks, and fist met fist as they weaved there attacks.

Usagi noticed that when she tried a certain pattern of attacks Piccolo had taught her were blocked before she could complete them. She guessed Forballa was a superior enough to know them already.

Forballa feinted a fall, Usagi took it and aimed to knock him off his feet when he came back up. Forballa slammed his fist into her nose, there was a crunch and traces of blood. 

Usagi was blinded by the body fluid, it trickled down past her lips off her chin. She grew angry, scoring a hit on his side. Usagi reached into Serena's subspace pocket, pulling out a sword. 

It held a long stone blade, more powerful than diamond. It began at a curious hilt (In the SM manga it's the inner's sword) She hefted it as if it was made for her and not Venus. Swinging it vorociously when given the opportunity. Forballa parried most of the blows with blows of his own fists. 

The blade sliced a hole at his side, dark orange blood mingled with his sickly green skin. The blade was knocked from her hands. Usagi slammed her fist forwards.

She received a kick on the joint of her knees, she collapsed to the ground, the pain radiating throughout her. She screamed, fighting to stand up again. She ignored the laughing Forballa, and concentrated her power, levitating herself up. Once in the air she stood uncertainly on her right leg, trying to balance the weight, while her enemy stood to the side and laughed. She stumbled wishing someone was there to hold her up.

She levitated towards him, her two bottom limbs now useless. She pounded air with her fists trying to block his savage attacks. He raised his hands over her head brining the down on her upper cranium with a sickening crack. She flew into the ground, burying herself five feet in.

Usagi shut her eyes, she was dying. Her last plea surrounding her, welcoming her into the light of the heavens.

_…I tried…_

The girl stormed up, a golden moon blazing brightly on her forehead. Her previous identity shut away as the new one reigned. The girl stormed forwards, her ki doubling as she waved with an air of certainty towards the alien. She passed him a swift uppercut, teleporting behind him, dealing the green alien a quick kick to the upper back. She sunk to the ground, sliding forwards knocking him off his feet. 

She blocked every punch, every kick and headbutt delivered. Her power had increased tenfold. Forballa's dwindling ever so slightly with the desperation of failure. He powered up his power rocketing past hers in a definite sort of way. 

The girls eyes closed in concentration, shaking off the warm up battle. No verbal shouts fueled her, no yells of triumph or desperation. A staff appeared in her right hand. A brilliant white light, brighter than the sun surrounded her. It purified her body, breaking it down into liquid radiance. The light rebuilt her body, not a single flaw on her face or body. The light vanished the girl stepped out neither saiya-jin nor human.

Her hair was the color of liquid sunshine. Her eyes were the color of the sky in which the earth expressed itself. Her hands were as smooth and spft as the day she was born. Her body was clear of scars or injuries, and her nose was replenished. Her body had aged to a year about sixteen. Her body reeked with power and splendor. 

She wore a dazzling rainbow skirt and a glistening silver white bodice. She bore boots that went to her knees ending in a curved line. Her tiara was pure gold with a white stone secured that glistened all the colors of the world as she moved. In her right gloved hand she carried a single staff that reached to her tiara. It was topped with a white sphere. Inside the sphere was a silver crystal dripping in power.

"Who are you?" Forballa managed to say, his mouth wide open in awe.

"My name is Sailor MoonStar," she said simply walking quickly towards him.

Forballa shut his ajar mouth and clambered out to meet her. 

"I believe Usagi wished for a battle to take place," she said calmly, her voice was deeper, more mature than Usagi's crystal clear melody.

"Not quite," Forballa said. Wishing to learn more about this Sailor MoonStar.

MoonStar had him on the floor with a twist of her staff. "Are you reffering to your lack of honesty?"

Forballa got up, wiping his armor, men had a sense of cleanliness too, well aliens atleast. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"And I in turn shall ask that of you," MoonStar said, her blank face showing no emotions.

Forballa grew frustrated. "My name is Forba-"

MoonStar moved her staff deftilly once more, he fell again. "I would like to know why Usagi wanted so much to defeat you. She resorted to her last option even though she swore never to. I want to know why."

Forballa didn't bother getting up. "How the hell should I know, if she cares so much about those freak friends of hers. Now, are you and I going to finish our match or am I going to have to kill those idiot saiya-jin friends?" He shouted rudely.

"No, we are not going to finish the battle Usagi started. As for her friends, do what you wish," MoonStar turned to leave, "stay the hell out of my way or you will scream to the heavens and beg me to give you a quick death. For there are worse things."

Forballa was dumbstruck. "I'll torture those baka's long and hard before I finish them off."

MoonStar stumbled, she put a hand to her forehead, a sweet, pure voice emanating from deep within her black soul. 

"Please don't. I love them all dearly."

Forballa smirked. "There screaming will never cease my dear Usako," he said cruelly.

"Do what you wish," MoonStar said, her voice returning to her.

"Please don't," Usagi's voice repeated.

Forballa decided to see what would happen, MoonStar's power was already double his highest, and she had not even powered up completely. Perhaps he could defeat her after all. "I'll hurt them in front of their friends and family. I'll have them destroy each other themselves like the slaves in the colloseums. I'll-"

Forballa was greeted by a punch to the jaw.

"Usagi. It's my body now. You gave up, or do you not recall that moment? It is under my possesion until I choose to revive your power over it. My Lunarian blood is superior to your insignificant to your saiya-jin. They are a dead race, as you are now. This body is under my possesion until I choose otherwise, and that will not happen for quite a while. Is that clear or must I carry out this pathetic alien's conquest of harrassing your friends?" MoonStar asked sternly.

"I realize that fact MoonStar, but leave my friends out of this. Destroy Forballa or let me do it. I don't need your power to do that."

"Oh no? Who pleaded me to finish your pathetic work," MoonStar asked, knowing she had struck gold with her words.

"I pleaded you to destroy him for me!" MoonStar's eyes turned into Usagi's childish ones as she spoke.

"Enough!" MoonStar shouted with a wave of her hand. She stamped out Usagi's power.

"Does that mean I can carry out my plans?" Forballa asked eagerly.

"Perhaps now the reason Usagi wished to destroy you is evident alien. You are so damn obnoxious," MoonStar said angrilly, her face as blank as a piece of unused paper. "Do not irritate me further pathetic alien. The world is under my heel now, not yours."

"Stop MoonStar! Far enough!" Usagi yelled angrilly.

"Must I repeat myself dear child? It is my body now, are your going to force me to stamp out your memories so that we will work together for the world in harmony?"

It was a taste of discipline for Usagi, and she detested it strongly. "I'll never help you try to take over the world! Give me my body back!" Usagi roared. After all, didn't teens have those cherished times of utter defiance mixed in with their mood swings?

MoonStar's staff created a glowing orb of pure ki, aiming it for the final blow at Forballa. Suddenly the staff swallowed the ki back up.

"Enough of this childish behavior, leave!" MoonStar shouted.

Firefly sticks her tongue out and wobbles it furiously. "One more chapter, just one more, please???"


	18. Journey's End

MoonStar struggled to control the disobedient portion of herself. "Enough of this childish behavior, leave!"

Usagi shook MoonStar's head, the odango's wobbling, "I won't!" she said furiously. The staff in MoonStar's gloved hand created another I blast, it grew with Usagi's willpower at her side. 

Sailor MoonStar growled in disagreement, but she was rendered useless as the more dominate mind took control. 

"I am willing to share this body, Serenity." Usagi said, using MoonStar's real name.

"I am not Serenity as I once was, and I shall not share this body with an insignificant rodent such as yourself." MoonStar paused. "When the senshi died," her face let out a flicker of emotion, her voice a saddened whisper. "That is not important, controlling this universe is important now!" She aimed the staff at the ground laughing wickedly as the ki blast grew in density, she released it, launching into the sky as it wormed it's way to the center of the planet's core.

Forballa ran to his space ship and took off just as the planet blew.

MoonStar launched out of the atmosphere, her transformation allowing her to breathe off the energy of stars. She flew with incredible speed through space, zipping past planets five times the speed of light.

_You shouldn't steal the stars' power like that Serenity_, Usagi thought. _Why are you so angry? Why are you trying to destroy the universe? Go to earth right now! _Usagi demanded. _Split us in two if you are so angry. _The memories returned to MoonStar's and Usagi's minds…

"You're me!" Usagi yelled suddenly, and two pairs of eyes turned to her. "That's why you look like me, that's why we're somewhat the same. You're a klutz, but I have a tail to balance myself. I have good grades only because I worked hard with Gohan. And I'm younger because the flow of time is different."

The senshi of time smiled and clapped her hands, "very good Usagi. I see that you are up now. Listen carefully Serenity and Usagi, I will transfer the information of your lives, so that you will once again become one." She placed each of her index fingers onto he girls' foreheads and began chanting under her breath. She shut her eyes in concentration as images fluttered through Usagi's and Serena's heads. In a moment they new everything down to the first grade crush, and who stole the last cookie six years ago.

Days later it dawned on Usagi, she had something else inside of her, another being fighting to get out. It had been loud when she was in Serena's dimension, but when she was around Serena the pain subsided. She realized that it was Serena inside her. The other being had merely appeared when she first saw her other self. She fought it, forcing it down. When Pluto said 'so that you will once again be one,' she was serious, Serenity raged on inside of her. 

Because of her advanced training and her lack of Lunarian blood, Serenity had stolen her energy whenever possible, or she would have reached the level of super saiya-jin long before. The energy mounted up, and mixed with the Lunarian blood, and the ginzuishou became unstoppable.Usagi noticed this and took an oath never to let her take control, after the senshi's deaths she had turned her power towards the dark side, Usagi could not let such a powerful being loose. So she bottled up her soul and Serenity's black one. 

Usagi, as she wasn't of the moon had been born under the protection of ether, the starfire. The mixture of the moon and star's had escalated and morphed Serenity into a new being.

It dawned on Usagi. She could destroy Serenity. _Return my body, or I'll withdraw my star power! _

_Go ahead, for I am you Usa, what you do to me, you do to yourself. _

_And vice versa_, Usagi thought defiantly.

_And watch as Forballa crumbles your friends? You're powerless without me. Really Usagi, I think not. _MoonStar had a point, without her she wouldn't be able to survive. MoonStar landed softly on the green grass, she was on earth. 

"Please Serenity, may I see them one last time?" Usagi asked. "In my own form?"

"Like hell! Why would I let you take control again?" MoonStar asked irritably, not expecting to be answered. 

"Atleast let me be in contrl of your body, I just want to say goodbye. Please don't destroy the universe Serenity," she begged.

"This puny thing? Ha! I have bigger fish to fry Usagi, the millions of dimensions are at my dispence. Good one, leaving me in just one realm, really Usagi." MoonStar used her speed to be in the black forest in moments. "You have fifteen minutes Usagi dearest," MoonStar's voice faded, Usagi felt herself in control.

Sailor MoonStar ran to the Briefs house, where she sensed the demi saiya-jins power signature. She knocked calmly on the door, Bulma opened it.

"G-g-gohan!" she stuttered, feeling MoonStar's power.

Sailor MoonStar smiled, forgetting whose body she was in. "Mom! It's _me_!" She said with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"If you're Usagi, prove it," Bulma's hands went to her hips.

"You gave Vegeta a—" 

"SSSSHHHHH! No so loud!" Bulma clamped a hand on her mouth. "How'd you get so old Usagi?"

MoonStar stepped inside, "please Bulma, let me explain. Hi Gohan."

"Usagi?" Gohan said, his eyes widening, "is it really you?"

"Let me explain Gohan I don't have much time, please don't interrupt," Usagi begged.

"Ten minutes 'till I blast them!" MoonStar said, the change in voice causing Bulma and Gohan to step away.

"No Serenity! Please, not them!" Usagi begged. When MoonStar didn't answer Usagi put on a rush of speed and told them the whole story in five minutes.

"Well Mom, Gohan, g'bye," Usagi said, tears in MoonStar's eyes.

"No crying! I'm not Serena!" MoonStar yelled.

Bulma was crying, young Gohan just stared out. "Why Usagi? Why not make a deal?"

"I tried Gohan, I'll miss you. Who knows, maybe I'll come back someday," Usagi said with a nervous smile.

Bulma blinked back a tear, "Usagi come with me, please." MoonStar followed her into the kitchen, leaving Gohan sitting on the couch thinking about the day's events. "I have a present for Serena," she said, handing Usagi a very large bag. "Before your time runs out give this to her, please?"

MoonStar nodded, "bye Mom, I still love you. Forgive me if something happens alright?"

Bulma nodded, she pinched MoonStar's cheek, "there's really two of you in there, huh?"

"Bye," she whispered and left her mother crying. She waved one last time at Gohan, whispering somehting in his ear. "Whatever happens Gohan, I've wanted to say this for a while. But."

"Shh, I love you to Bunny, bye."

MoonStar nodded. She put two fingers to her forhead. _May I? _

_You have two minutes, I don't care. _Was her response.

MoonStar shut her eyes as Usagi concentrated. In a flash she was in Serena's room, Serena was giggling at a comic she was flipping through and didn't notice.

"Serie."

"WHAAAAHHHH THIS ISN'T HENTAI WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!" Serena said shutting the manga.

MoonStar blinked, "hentai Serena, really."

"Usagi? What the hell?" Serena asked.

"Never you mind, here, a present from Bulma." MoonStar dropped the bag, it opened and seven perfect orbs fell out. "Dragon Balls?" Usagi stuttered.

"Cool I wanna boyfriend!" Serena said reaching for one.

Suddenly it dawned on Usagi what she had to do. She masked her thoughts from Serenity and summoned the dragon. "Great Shenron, arise!"

The sky churned as it turned black, lightning flashed, the heavens parted as the massive green dragon awoke.

"Time's up Usagi."

Usagi lost her grip on her control, gasping inwardly at what she had done. MoonStar would wish for immortality, MoonStar's eyes widened in the chance for glory.

Usagi focused, every fiber in her body praying. This is what it had come to. 

"What is it that you require?" The dragon shattered Serena's rooftop oblivious to Ikuko's screams of protest.

"I wish," MoonStar began, cherishing the moment, and weakening her power over the body. 

"FOR THE SENSHI TO ARISE!!!!" Usagi shouted, her next thoughts drowned out by MoonStar's curses and the dragon saying:

"Your wish has been granted."

Usagi's soul flickered out of existance as MoonStar's power doninated.

"Wait a minute! You're not Usagi!" Serena shouted. "Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"MAKE-UP!"

Five Sailor senshi stood before the enraged MoonStar. Something inside MoonStar turned on, a memory not yet whiped out.

_"Ssshh," Venus held a finger to her lips, her long orange dress sweeping around her. She peered out the window into the palace gardens, a young man in his late teens stood talking to the gardener. "If you want to get Endymion to fall for you you gotta make a first impression, no ditzing out okay?"_

_ _

_Princess Ami of the planet Mercury looked up from her computer. "Her Serenity, I made you this program, put it into your computer and you can chat with Endymion whenever you like."_

_ _

_Jupiter burst into princess Serenity's chamber, "look Serenity, I made you some food so you would feel better. The Queen says you have a fever, here, have some tea," Serenity remembered a hand on her forehead._

_ _

_"Quit goofing around odongo! You're gonna screw up my room with your klutz attacks!" Princess Rei said, her temper getting to the better of her. "I just got this place cleaned!"_

_Precious memories_, well, the first three atleast. A glimmer like a candle light appeared inside MoonStar's blackened soul at the sight of the five determined senshi before her. The small light in her soul spread outwards, consuming the rest of her soul and purifying it. MoonStar felt a twinge of guilt inside herself. She fell to the floor writhing in agony as her soul became cleansed.

"Usagi," she murmered, gasping in pain. "Usagi where are you when I need you?" she moaned.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shabon Spray!"

The attacks were absorbed by the ever posing aura around MoonStar. 

MoonStar's body faded away, back into the light in which it had come from, but no Usagi came out. 

Instead a girl lay there, in her orange and black femenine gi. Her eyes were the color of the sky in which the earth expressed itself. Her hands were as smooth and soft as the day she was born. Her body was clear of scars or injuries, and her nose was replenished,there lay the new Usagi.

THE END


	19. Satu

I'm sorry, I didn't make it clear in my notes. Yes there will be one more chapter followed by a brief epilogue. I am looking for a sequel idea and I have the perfect one in mind. I'm not going to ruin it, or the ending so just keep reading. Sailor MoonStar, Forballa, Enkou and Ruby and stuff are all mine. The rest are owned by lotsa big companies in Japan. Read on!

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Usagi woke up, a soft cloth on her head. 

"Usagi wake up!" an annoying voice said.

"Quiet you baka! Let her sleep!" said another voice.

"Ungh?" Usagi muttered opening her eyes. She was in Serena's bed, six worried faces crowded above her.

"I told you to be quiet Serena!" Raye shouted. 

"Senshi? Mamoru? How did you return?" Usagi asked, sitting up.

"Well apparantly Mamoru is a senshi too! When you wished for the senshi to be brought back to life, Mamoru came too," Minako said with a smile.

Mamoru blushed, "just call me Sailor Earth."

"Oh. Mamoru I have the perfect outfit for you," Serena said pulling a ruffled skirt from her closet. Everyone fell over and laughed.

"Sailor Earth huh?" Usagi said with a chuckle. "How long was I out Mako-chan?"

"All night, it's two o'clock," Makoto said with a smile.

A whoosh announced the presence of someone. A woman with flowing green hair and a long staff stepped out of the garnet portal.

"Pluto!" Usagi said, giving her a hug.

Eternal Sailor Pluto patted the girl's head. "It's nice to be back Usagi, thankyou. Now I believe you have some unfinished business?"

Usagi nodded, "Glad to help Pluto."

"Here Usagi, that girl left this," Ami handed Usagi a long thin silvery staff, topped with an spherical orb, containing some form of the ginzuishou.

"Thankyou Ami, minna. I have to go now, Pluto, please explain everything to them. I love you all very much!" Usagi vanished from the bed.

"There goes probably the most powerful little kid in the universe," Serena said with a smile.

"Why can't you take after her?" four voices chimed, Serena whined.

Usagi pulled forth her staff, letting the words come to her. "MoonStar Unison Power!"

A warm light washed over her, purifying her body once again. She felt her body grow and age. The transformation ceased and Sailor MoonStar appeared, at the age of 16.

Usagi lept into the air, enjoying her power with barrel rolls. She concentrated her energy on the stars and streaked out of the atmosphere. Anyone who saw her would think 'holy crap! The asteroids are coming from earth not to!' Usagi picked up Forballa's power level in between Mars and Jupiter, hidden in the asteroid belt. Her new improved sight picked up a faint dot on the other side of the world. She reached his ship in a minute. She hovered smugly before it, merely grinning as it's weapons powered up. 

Red and blue lasers exploded all around her, she dodged them with her new power as if they weren't even there. A large beam of light flew directly at her. MoonStar aimed her staff at it, the laser hit the staff, her smile widened as it absorbed the impact.

Sailor MoonStar shut her eyes, "Starlight!" she shouted though no sound escaped from her mouth. MoonStar gripped her staff tightly and twirled it expertly. A star appeared brightly above her. "Nova!" the star turned bright red then heated to a blue, finally to a white. "BEAM!" she roared looking up at it, her orb topped staff pointed at the exploding star.

MoonStar turned herself back into pure star energy, back into the white light. The star exploded, a supernova rippling through the darkness, destroying everything in it's path. It recognized MoonStar as part of a more powerful star, leaving her be.

The spaceship exploded in a big red blast, the fire instantly extinguished by the lack of air to feed on. MoonStar turned back into her physical form, her shimmering piece of not yet solidified light held tightly in her translucent hand.

Sailor MoonStar noticed a small capsule emerging from the wreck and speeding towards earth. The senhsi's face became stark white, "no." She sped after it, determined to catch up, she hurtled past each asteroid, blasting past them as she went in her little Lunarian blur. She watched as the ship turned red from the pressure. She followed it in, her staff before her, absorbing the shock.

She watched as the capsule ship (like the saiya-jin pods) landed in the black forest, she could already see Gohan coming to see. Forballa emerged from the pod with a snicker, facing MoonStar.

"Well well, Usagi, how are you this fine day?" he asked, his voice dripping with pleasant (yeah right) sarcasm.

MoonStar floated above him. "I believe we should resume our fight immediately," she said in attempt to use Serenity's royal dialect.

"Yes, I believe so." Forballa went into his fighting stance. 

"Gohan," the teen said, smiling in secret delight, "I'll take care of this fight."

"No way, I have to help!" Gohan protested, MoonStar's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he powered up.

_This fight will never end! An eternity of seeing Gohan fight! _MoonStar swallowed visibly. She took her stance, ignoring the flapping mini skirt.

Forballa dashed forwards towards her, slamming his elbow into thin air as she moved. Gohan scored a blow in his side, watching as MoonStar slammed her fists on his head, smiling as he fell to the floor.

"How nice of you to dig your grave for us like that," the senshi said with a smile. "Appreciate it."

"No," Gohan chuckled as Forballa got up, "there won't be anything left to bury."

Forballa wiped blood from his chin angrilly, the demi saiya-jin and megumi stood before him, unscathed. Forballa's frown turned to a smirk as he addressed the megami, "my ship's lasers are aimed for this planet, now watch as I blow this planet to smithereens!"

MoonStar's fall back into Serenity's attitude surprised Gohan, "by all means. This planet is merely a vile junkyard compared to the other rich planets in this vast universe. Not to mention the other dimensions."

Forballa smirked, "clear the area then, my dear?" he asked, summoning himself and heading back for his pod.

Gohan on the other hand had a different perspective. "Ka Me Ha-"

"You baka I'll torch this pathetic place even if it means myself included," a red laser beam hit a nearby tree as if to prove it.

Gohan sucked the blast back in, staring angrilly at Forballa. Then his sharpened senses found something else, Sailor MoonStar, the wicked Sailor MoonStar that had stolen his Usagi winked at him, her staffbehind her back. There was something odd about her staff, the crystal inside it's fortress glowed, and doubled it's size in a matter of moments, Gohan realized that it wasn't the crystal growing but a ki blast. Forballa's constant ramblings left him oblivious to it.

She winked again, sticking out her tongue mischieviously, she was almost Usagi. Almost.

"Y'know Forballa," she said, her air of royalty forgotten. "Perhaps you and I could rule this planet together," she said, wrapping her unused arm around him.

Forballa's self esteem melted away at the attractive blondes touch. She was afterall the most beautiful and powerful young woman in the universe. He grinned, "we'll deal with that later, join me back to the ship."

"NO!" Gohan yelled rushing for the girl with everything he had, bound on destroying her.

With a flick of her staff Gohan was on the floor as Forballa once had been. Painfully she said, "Usagi's friends think she's still here."

"Fuck them," Forballa said, MoonStar fighting back every instinct in her body to go along with him. She saw him off into his pod and lapt into the sky after him.

Gohan looked up painfully from his angle on the ground. His beloved Usagi, now gone forever with the person he most hated in life. He watched as she floated gently into the sky, back to heaven like every tenshi. Or hell with the blasted green alien. He sobbed at his loss, wondering what he did wrong. He lay on the ground for a long time, yearning to see Usagi's brilliant smile or cute pout followed by a tinge of rouge on her delicate face.

Sailor MoonStar was in the middle of her own crisis. She had boarded Forballa's second ship, and was making her way with him to the control room.

"Let's finish our business on earth, then the real pleasure can begin," Forballa said with a smile.

MoonStar wanted to gag. Hello! She was really thirteen here! Forballa seemed not to notice that however. Usagi would be damned if she was to be his plaything. But for the time being she was helpless in her porful form, she would never tell Gohan it was really her if she did escape. She felt her heart rip at the thought.

What if Gohan had never loved her? What if it was all in her head? MoonStar choked back a tear, glad Forballa was too busy charging up weapons. _Okay Usagi, turn on your flirting skills! Now just a damn minute, I'm not Serena! _She thought angrilly to herself. 

_ADAPT!_ Was her response. 

With a sigh she moved towards the alien. She massaged his shoulders in what she thought was a loving way. Years of living with Bulma had taught her all the ::shudder:: secrets. "Let's leave off the work for a while, you have no idea how this girl feels right now."

Forballa smirked his plan was coming along well, a correctly aimed blast would put her out when she was off guard, after his plans were finished, of course. "It'll only take a minute," he said in what he thought to be a childs voice.

MoonStar shuddered, _I can't take this anymore! I need to be back with Gohan_, her heart protested. The senshi shut her eyes before slamming her fist onto his head, she aimed a kick on the control panel, watching it fill with electricity.

"You bitch!" Forballa yelled, throwing his own fist at her.

MoonStar grasped it with an angry twist which left his hand in agony. The light around MoonStar faded, a small thirteen year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up at him. "Don't look so confused Forballa, I said I would have my revenge didn't I?" She asked him, her blue eyes flashing.

Forballa threw his other fist at her, hitting her jaw. Usagi fell backwards but was up in a flash. She slammed her finger onto a red button, and again pulling down a red lever labeled "self destruct."

"Initiating self destruct in five," the computer said.

"You bitch!"

"Four."

Forballa furiously scrabbled with the controls, trying to shut it down.

"Ja ne," Usagi said, pulling her staff closer.

"Three."

"No way in hell bitch!" Forballa abandoned his controls and grabbed for her staff, pinning her to the ground. 

"Two."

"MoonStar Unison Power!"

"One."

"Good bye," Usagi said, her body systems failing her as the ship blew.

Gohan watched from his place on the ground as lightnening rippled through the sky. He saw Forballa's ship explode, the debris crashing momentarily on the atmosphere. 

"USAGI!" he roared, leaping to his feet and into the sky, tears falling freely from his eyes. "Aishiteru Usagi!" he yelled angrilly, ignoring the jabbing pain in his shoulder from a flaming piece of metal. Gohan fell to the ground sobbing, "no Usagi! Not now!"

A small charred box fell in the grass before him. He looked up, the sight only sending a new tear coarsing down his cheek. It was the box he had given Usagi for her twelfth birthday.

_Aveo Veris Amo Quivis Adaperio_

The words struck him like a thunderbolt. He picked up the porcelain container, running his finger down the delicate lid. _Please Usagi, come back, I miss you._

The box shattered into a hundred pieces, he watched as it's contents were revealed, a thin whispy shadow emerged. It's hair was the color of liquid sunshine. Her eyes were the color of the sky in which the earth expressed itself. Her hands were as smooth and soft as the day she was born. Her body was clear of scars or injuries, and she smiled at him, she carried a long elegant staff with a glowing white crystal surrounded by an impenetrable fortress of light. She smiled one last time and the thirteen year old vanished back to the stars and heavens where she was born.

"Goodbye Bunny…"

Many dimensions away, a small girl struggled to concsiousness against the rising tide. She stumbled to her feet, the the tatters of her wet tanktop and skirt hugging her body. She limped to the grass, clutching a small crystal keylike an infant with it's teddy bear. 

A young woman helped the girl to her feet, watching as she fainted, the woman caught her carefully.

The girl awoke only an hour later. Her face was hardened into a longing for something. Without a word she stepped through the window, flying out, leaving a baffled brunette in her blue wake.

Days later General Hurshel Mitz, Commander of the Jimo sat calmly in his fancy office, sipping some fresh coffee. His day had gone smoothly, he awoke, pampered by peasant servants into his office where he ordered the release of nuclear warheads against some "opposing" countries. Then he was lauded by more servants into a nice nap, finally returning to his office for the report on his earlier bombings. A knock disrupted his thoughts of world domination. 

"Dammit what is wrong with you? I'm trying to enjoy one damn minute alone! You've been sitting on your ass all day will I worked mine off in hazardous labor!" he shouted at his secretary.

A woman nervously popped her head inside the room. "I'm sorry, Your Grace. But a mysterious woman has arrived claiming she wants to speak with you right now sir."

"Tell that whore I'm busy!" Hurshel muttered, sipping his coffee. A boom, jostled his cup away, dropping boiling liquid onto his lap. He looked up to see the eyes of a peculiarly dressed girl. She held him by the collar of his shirt, his feet left the ground as he gazed into her stern blue eyes.

"Look at me, for I am the last person you shall lay eyes on."

"Sir!" a young enson blurted to his commander. "The Jimo force has lost their leader, all their troops have been destroyed as well!" he squeaked enthusiastlically.

"Excellent, our Stapo forces are doing well then, ne?" The commander, and leader of the Stapo said with a grin. "Now crush those bastards!" he said with a tone of excitement unlike the boy's.

A blast of ki annhilitated the boy, the commanders mouth fell open. A wave of blonde hair was all he saw before his head departed from it's body.


	20. AfterMath (Usa can add???)

Epilogue

Bulma sat quietly before her laptop, her fingers whirring at the keys. She sipped her hot chocolate, trying to ignore the sounds of Goten and Trunks' battle efforts above. No doubt they had been arguing again. She saved her document and turned around to see a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Tadai masu, mother, ogenki desuka?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Genki ja nai, all this typing, Vegeta parading about, mind you he usually is," she said with a sigh and hit the print button.

"I don't see why you bother with this story," Usagi said firmly, "come on dinner is ready. You're so secretive!Why don't you just let me see what you're writing?" Usagi tried to look over Bulma's shoulder but Bulma blocked her view. 

"You'll see when it's finished printing," Bulma said with a smile.

"Usagi, dinner!" Gohan yelled down the stairs. 

"Coming," she replied, as Bulma sorted the pages.

"Here Usagi, you read this, I'll try to save a plate for you. Goku and Vegeta _are _eating over," Bulma went upstairs.

Usagi picked up the neatly organized papers, she looked at the first page.

Satu

Gunshots fired, their noise ringing through Maniki's ears. She stopped what she was doing and strained her ears to hear the 

direction from which they came. She stopped a look of fear and pain crossed her already deadened eyes. Only one thought

seemed to make it through to reality, 'Usagi.'

Usagi flipped through to the last chapter. 

Usagi closed her eyes and with one last wish she finally realized that she had known all along what the treacherous 

Forballa wanted from her. She herself had carried the power of dimension travel, but she hadn't realized. She thought 

desperatly of the home she had left so long ago, the dear world she was born in. It was finally at peace. A day after she 

destroyed the party leaders the disarray had sunk in, a new, peaceful ruler had taken dominion about the shattered society.

Usagi smiled, she had made a future brighter. "Bye Maniki, now your memory will last in peace forever." With one 

last look at the better world she vanished reappearing in the dimension she now called home. With a smile she knocked on

the door to her true home. A young boy opened the door.

"W-who're you?" he stammered.

"Why I'm Usagi silly," she said with a grin. Gohan caught on immediately and gave her a hug. 

"I missed you Bunny, don't leave again." Gohan said, feeling his precious bunny back safely in his arms. "Promise me."

"I won't ever Gohan, but now we're safe, safe forever."

Usagi blinked back a tear, the twenty one year old rememered the day as if it was yesterday. She turned to the page labeled "Epilogue" she nestled deeper within to her chair and began reading.

ChiChi was found on Forballa's third ship, half starved but healthy, the earths forces had been carefully revived by 

Usagi, the elixir taking a full month to activate.

Usagi and Gohan got married as soon as she graduated from high school. Together they took many trips to check up

on Usagi's home dimension. Two years ago Usagi gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The girl has sparkling blue eyes like her 

mother and oddly, black hair that glistens silver. The little bundle of joy has been named Maniki, but everyone seems to call

her Pan-chan. 

So now the world is safe at last, and with the help of Sailor MoonStar's staff Usagi and Gohan haven't seemed to age. 

Little Pan-chan with her mixed saiya-jin and Lunarian blood (MoonStar) should turn out to be a real fighter, but according 

to Usagi, she won't begin training for quite a few years.

**Satu **(s-ah-two) verb: 1 a fairy tale, an encounter too ficticious to believe

The End

Usagi smiled, written on the last page in her mother's hand it said, "to my darling Usagi, Happy Birthday, from your always loving mother, Bulma." 

"Usagi, coming?" Gohan called again his voice echoing through the basements walls.

"Yeah one sec." Usagi put the story into the blue binder and carried it upstairs. She picked up Pan with a smile, watching her fidget in her high chair. She sat down and picked up a jar of peas. Gohan planted a loving kiss on her cheek, receiving a dazzling smile in return. She fed Pan jar after jar of baby food.

"She's got an appetite like his mother and father," Goku said with a wink.

"You should talk Kakkarotto!" Vegeta said rudely shoving back in disgust as his plate was emptied before him. "Alright Kakkarotto, outside right now you damned saiya-jin!" 

"Not now Vegeta, I'm hungry," Goku whined, everyone laughed.

Goten picked up one of Pan's jars. "Eeeewww! Prunes??"

"Mine!" Pan yelled, Goten teased her and pulled it out of her reach. "MINE!" Pan yelled, her silvery black hair flashed blonde for a moment, Goten, in mortal fear, gave the jar back and sat down.

"Yours," he agreed, his eyes still wide open.

"Stop teasing Goten!" ChiChi said, pulling him to his chair.

"Whassat mommy?" Pan asked, waving her hands at the blue binder. 

"And early birthday present hun."

Fin


End file.
